King of the Black Dragon
by hchoi101
Summary: A infamous exorcist was serving his time in the imprisonment, but his luck takes a turn when his superiors told of the men he seek is somewhere in the country of Japan. Now his fate leads him to Japan, where his story will unfold with an unimaginable past. and his quest will be helped by a certain peerage. *NOTE* this story is the remake of "The Heavenly Wolf" OCXHarem, IsseiXHarem
1. The Dragon's Den

**Disclamer:** I don't anything on Highschool DxD and Blazblue except my OC's.

* * *

_**King of the Black Dragon**_

Chapter 1:

Enter the Dragon's Den

_**At the Vatican **_

Inside the Vatican, three figures walking along the hallways, heading to their unknown destination.

As they walk, one of the figures starts to talk with a cautious tone. "Still…I can't believe the decision the elders have made…" The other figure nodded and agreed to his statement. "Yes…I know how you feel. It took so many sacrifices to restrain that… monster. What do you think of this decision? Sister?"

As they pointed out to the sister, she turns to them and responds with a calm tone. "Yes. I know how you both feel about the decision… However, there are no other choices for us as our current situation dire quickly as we speak." she stated her answers.

They nodded because they couldn't deny about her point because of their dire situation demands to result to a… desperate call. As she turns her head to the front, she picks up the paces to hurry. "Now then gentlemen, let us hurried to the "Dragon's den". Our times are running short as we speak…"

As she responds, the two escorts nodded and pick up their paces, heading to the location called "Dragon's den" to meet a…certain person.

* * *

_**Meanwhile inside the Special-made Jail, Codename: "Dragon's den"**_

Inside the Dragon's den, a young man was tied down with reinforced steel chains around his arms and legs to the wall, while bounded with the strongest sealing spells to hold him down.

To his appearance, he was a young man, around 5'11ft with tall lean to middle-toned body, he has a long navy-blue spikey hair with ponytail on his back of the hair and adorned with red feathers at the nape of his neck, coming over his left shoulder to rest in the front. _**(A/N: Imagine Kagura Mutsuki's hairstyle from Blazblue)**_ His outfits are black coat jacket with white fur linings that goes down to his ankles, wearing two belts: one belt around his stomach and another that dangles loosely around his waist, a white robe-like shirt, a long black pants, and shoes with silver metal plating.

He was in a deep slumbers, where the room he was inside was freezing as the deep space itself. His breathing turns white as he takes a breath for his slumber. While in slumber, the young man was grunting in pain, surrounded by the nightmares that haunt him for many years.

"_Kaa-san!"_

_Hmgh…! Hmm…! _

"…_."_

"_Kaa-san! Don't dieeeee!"_

_Why…!_

"_Nooooooooooo!"_

_I couldn't protect her at that time…!_

"_Why! Why did you kill my mother!?"_

_The sight of the man who killed my mother, burn deeply into my memories…!_

"_Uhyahyahyahyahya~!__ She was posing a threat to my plans boy~. I merely eliminated the thorn on my side~ and you are in no position to defile me you pathetic weakling!"_

_If only I was stronger at that time…_

"_Kuhh…!"_

"_Do you hate me~?"_

_I hate you so much…!_

"_Do you resent me~?"_

_I'll curse you until the day you die…!_

"_Then live in an unsightly ways… Become stronger as you fight and kill, and some day, when you have the same strength as I do…come before me and claim my life! I'll be waiting for you boy! __Uhyahyahyahyahya~!__"_

_You bastard…! I'll kill you here right now…!_

_Ahhhhhhh!_

"Hmmm…! Hmm…! Hmph! *Waking up*… Damn it all…! That dream again…" It was the same dream all over again. Every time when I go to sleep, I see the nightmare, haunted me for years… Especially, the man I cursed and hated to this day.

As I sighed, all I see was the cold, freezing hell that is holding down to my beings with chains tied on my arms and legs.

"*Sighing* Damn it all…" Sometimes, I simply wished to bury my past memories deep within my heart, but I couldn't…it just crawling back to the top of my head, haunting me with the nightmares of the past.

As I leaned back on the cold wall, I sighed while looking up, "Hah~ *Sighs* how long it has been since I was stuck in this freezing hellhole of mine?" Everything where my eyes see was frozen solid. They were pure, white, crystal ices, encasing everything that within this room. Well, except me who was just relaxing until my imprisonment had been carried out.

The reason I was able to survive in this freezing hell is because…well, I'm not your normal human being. You see…I'm a being known as demigod, a being who was born from the human and a god. Because of the god's traits I inherited from my… family, I was able to possess abnormal powers and abilities that no normal human could have. Well that's part of my story anyway…

As I pondered, I hear the sound of the cell door opening, revealing three figures before my eyes. One figure is shown to be a sister; her appearance is of a woman in her late 20's or early 30's with blue eyes. She is a beauty who looked like she was from Northern Europe and had features that were standing out like an actress. While the two other figures are a in their high-ranking Exorcists who are dressed in clerical clothing with swords and guns at their possession.

I know the sister at first sight because, she was the one who took me into the church and helps me to become stronger in the first place. As they come before me, the sister kindly smiles while the two Exorcists puts up a cautious expression towards me. Well…it is to be expected.

She opens her lips, speaking to me with her warm words in this hellhole. "Hello there Yujiro, it's been awhile hasn't it?" The sister said to me with a graceful voice I liked. I saw the sister, smiling at me like a real angel while the guards remained still, with a resentful expression on their faces. Damn… They still have grudge against me huh?

I nodded to the sister. "Yeah…it has been awhile since the last time I saw your angelic looks, Sister Griselda." I said to the sister while commenting her looks. The escorts were disgusted at me, but I simply ignored it because there's no way in hell those pussies can defeat the awesome me.

"Thanks for your compliments. I see you haven't changed over the years." The sister offered a blissful smile that offers warm for me in this hellhole, which I was felt relieved that she's been well since my… time out.

But as her words come through my ears, I realized that years have passed. Not days, not months, but…years. "Years huh…? I have been imprisoned for that long…?"

She nodded and responded. "It's been nearly 2 years since you been in imprisonment by the church's order. And I have to say…even if it's a punishment, you don't have to deserve to be in this cold isolation." She said with sincerity in her heart, which it made me felt… safer.

Well…I was imprisoned in this hellhole due to some…unfortunate incidents that I caused to the church from time to time. Until…the day I caused some real major shits to them. And the result, a mob of pissed off elders of the Vatican and countless members of hatred from Exorcists. Because of the incidents I have caused, I have placed in the special cell known as the "Dragon's den", a special cell where the temperature is so low that even an atom can be freeze.

"2 years huh? The old fucks back at the Vatican must be glad to put me in this frozen paradise. Isn't that right? My esteemed Exorcist comrades." I said with casual attitude, hinting towards the Exorcists who were putting killing intents.

As my elaborated words were spoken, one of the Exorcists came up, walking towards me while raising his fist up. As he approaches me, he landed a hook, which it caused my face to shake away.

He lands few more hooks to me in the face, while putting a disgusted expression towards me. "Don't you dare speak your tongue against me…_you bloodthirsty monster…!_ You make my stomach sickening! It's even hardly bare for me to think that you're Exorcist to our order."

As he continues to talk shit to me, I lift my headed up, merely smirking at him with mocking attitude, laughing inside of me that his punch feels like a soft feathers. "Is that all you got? I didn't flinch shit from your sissy-ass punches ass-wipe!"

As I mock him, his expression was pissing off to the max, causing him to reach his sword. "You little…! I'll…!"

Just as he was about to reach his sword, I felt a good killing intents coming towards my spine. It wasn't from me or from the other Exorcist. No…it was coming from someone more powerful. It caused my attention to drawn to someone…someone who was powerful and influential within the Vatican.

It was she…Griselda Quarta, She was the former top-ranking Exorcist of the Church, but now she is currently positioned as training instructor to new and veteran Exorcists, and esteemed sister at the orphanage she runs now.

She grabs the Exorcist's hand gently, while showing a scary-ass expression. "I will not tolerate such ill-mannered behavior…! Put away your sword at once…!"

With such words and will, the Exorcist wouldn't dared to go up against her, who was dominating his entire being with only her intimidation. That's right…the intimidation of a scary-ass mom…I haven't felt that in a long time. The Exorcist stands down and returns to his post, while the sister grabs a handkerchief and coming towards me, wiping my bruises off from my face.

I gently shake my face away from her, hinting to her that I don't need to. "It's ok you know…this is only a couple of scratches."

But she continues to do so, having a mixed of scary and concerned expression towards me. "I wouldn't say couple of scratches! You should definitely speak with proper behavior young man. Now turn the other side."

With no choice, I turn my face to the other side. She was always like this…since the day when I joined, no…stop by at the order to train myself. But I can't help but to wonder… Somehow…she reminded me of my late kaa-san in some way I guess.

As she continues to wipe my face gently, she responded. "I hope that you would forgive him for such behavior towards you… And…I know in my heart that you are pure, honest boy." The sister said with a gentle smile on her face. Honestly, I believed that the sister is overprotective from time to time, but I didn't mind about it.

As she was done wiping my face, I simply bowed to her lightly. "Hmm… Thank you for your concerns Sister… So tell me, what brings you here?" I said with jokingly tone since I wanted to lighten up the mood. It has been awhile since I met her, so might as well make it worth it right?

She chuckled at my joke and respond, "Fufu, straightforward as I see. I came here on a errand for you."

Errand? That is an interesting…I wonder what it is. "An errand huh? Why did they send you to me? I'm pretty sure that the last time I saw you, those old fucks back at the church was happy to send me off to imprisonment for what I did."

What I said was true. Ever since I joined the church, the old fucks that run this order were not happy with my…method of doing my jobs. But I just shrugged it off like a dust until it bites me in the ass.

But Griselda-san's expression turned serious as she speaks, "Yes, the elders have made the decision to…make your time off. However, we don't have much choices in our opinions as of our current situations."

I was surprised from what I hear, they here to see me because they didn't have any much choices in their situations? I wonder what the hell happen during this past 2 years. I asked her while scratching my head, "What about the others? I'm pretty sure that someone could fill in the spot for me."

However, she paused for a second. And started to speak with a serious expression… One I haven't seen long time when I was in a briefing room with the sister. "We would have done it if the mission was within our acceptable level, but…"

"But what?" I ask the sister while arching my brow.

"This mission required for top exorcists like you Yujiro." She responded.

"What about the top members? I'm sure that they could fill it in for me." It was strange as I hear from the sister and thought; usually a level of my power would be given to the other top exorcists. But why me I wonder.

Then she replied while still having the same concerned face. "Unfortunately, the other top exorcists like yourself, they are on a different missions to accomplish for the church. The only ones we have is our trainees and a few veteran exorcists as of now, but not as good as you or the others you mentioned."

I arched my brow and ask her about…him. "And what about him? The one that who catch me in the first place."

As I ask her, she sighed and put her hand at the cheek and spoke, "As for him… He disappears from the church to search for his hobbies…again."

I fall back my head from the response she had and stand up to reply, "Again!? Are you shitting me!? I can't believe that idiot still onto that shit. Man! I can't believe that guy is the one who caught me in the first place...!" I was face palmed and embarrassed to think that guy is the one caught me in the first place.

"I know you feel… But you still gave quite a fight with him 2 years ago." The sister added on the day of…the incident.

I shrugged it off and replied, "Yeah well…that was that time sister. And I don't want to remember it too much." It's true that I didn't want to remember it. I'm still pissed-off about that time.

During my last day of the exorcist where I went all hell, there was one man who stopped me from going overboard with the destructions I caused. He and I fought each other for 5 days and nights continuously, bare my fists and sword against him while with his…abilities to call the natural weather phenomena to fight me off. The way I fought against him, he was one of the strongest opponents I ever faced, no doubt about that.

She nodded, while rubbing her temples from the stress when she remembers that event. "Of course…thanks to both of you, we still haven't able to finished repairing the entire Vatican buildings… It would take at 3 to 5 years to repair them."

I brushed off her comments, because I didn't give a shit about destroying the Vatican buildings. Before it gets too off-topic, I spoke to the sister about the matter "Yeah…are we going to talk on this matter you spoke of?"

She was surprised that she forgot her motive to come here. "Sorry for being off-topic. *Ahem* Now, as for the mission…"

As she was about to explain, I politely cut her off and raised my hand and said. "Actually, sorry for telling you this sister, but I politely declined this mission."

She was shocked at my declined and tries to convinced me. "You shouldn't, lives are counted on this mission as for we are the servants of God himself."

I smirked at her about God and said, "Sorry, I never was a religious type to begin with. And besides, there is no way in hell I'm going to work for the church again since they hated my guts now and back then when the…incident occurred. And besides… they're bunch of selfish bastards who only thinks of themselves, fattening their greed, power, and status." It's true what I said. Honestly…I hated the old geezers that run this place, spouting their nonsenses about holy mission from the god, eliminating the evil from the face of this earth, and we are the chosen ones and all of that good fantasized bullshits. But, all they care is about having power and status in their hands. And they'll do anything to maintain that status… It was so fucking frustrating to hear all of that shit from time to time. "So if you excuse me, I'll be sleeping a bit more for 3 years or more until the next time we meet again." I said as I was trying to go back to sleep.

"Wait! There is more you should know..." But Griselda-san stopped me again and telling more on the mission.

I arched my brow, "More about what exactly?"

"Sister Griselda, that part of the information is classified from others except you and the primary members of the church. And besides…you don't need to tell to this…_monster_ over here." I was getting curious about additional information she wanted to give me. But the damn jackass guards come into the conversation.

She looked at the guard and replied with serious expression, "What choice do we have? We need his power more than ever now."

OK, now I was interested now. "Well…~ Sounds like something is big going on sister, Is there something that I should know?" I said it jokingly while Griselda-san gives me a glare. Ah~ how I missed that sensuous glare of hers.

"Yes, this is a personal for you Yujiro. From the time you were sleeping…we have found a clue of whereabouts of the one of the men you seek." The sister replied with serious tone.

"Hm!? You can't mean…" I couldn't believe the words that came out of the sister's mouth right now. The man I've been seeking all these years… and she said she has a clue for it? This is getting better and better I thought.

"Yes… It's the very same men you been chasing since you been into the order."

"Are you sure about the information?" I ask her for confirmation.

"Yes. Before the other 4 began their next missions, they and I personally sought out the information to track down the information of the men you seek."

"Where are their whereabouts?" I ask her while gritting my teeth out.

"We assume that one is residing in somewhere in the Japan right now, but we anything don't have anything else about the other man you seek." As she replied, I started to laugh softly excitedly. "*Smirks* huhuhuhu…"

"Yujiro?" she respond to me while having a concerned face.

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed joyfully and felt so thrilled to hear such news! One of the men I have been searching for all these years have come back to the place where he left all those years ago. Talk about a twist of fate!

"Yujiro, is there something wrong?" the sister asked me with concerned face. I should better reassure her that I'm okay; otherwise she'll go soggy on me.

I shook my head and look at her with a smirk. "No, instead I truly thank you Sister… You have lit up the blazing flames and blood in my heart that have freeze up over these years. That's more than enough for me."

"So does it mean that!?" she puts her face brightly as she realizes at my intention.

I nodded and replied with a lighted smirk. "Well... I guess I'll accept this mission as a…Exorcist of the church."

She was happy to hear the news that I'll be doing as an Exorcist once more. "Thank the god almighty, this is certainly good news for us to hear." As she turns her back and said to me, "Wait here just a moment, we'll get the key to your…"

I shook my head to her statement and look her up, started to warm up my bodies. "No, that won't be necessary sister."

She turns to me and had a confused expression. "Huh? What do you mean?"

I started to raise my hands up, lifting the chains while smirking widely, "Well then… Time to kiss this hellhole goodbye! Oryaahh!" I then started to pull the chains out from the wall.

_**Rumbling grounds!**_

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" As I screamed, I pull out the damned chains that hold me in this freezing hell for 2 years. And all of the negative feelings that I had in my hear for so long have come out, like a water clogged up to a pipe for period of time and unleash it all.

"Oryaaaaaah!"

_**Boom! Building parts falling down!**_

As I finally pulled out the damned chains that hold me for felting like an eternity, I cracked my necks from the long slumbers while smirking at the group was coughing from the dust it created.

"Damnnn! *Cracking his necks* man that feels a hell of lot better now! *Smirks*"

"You could break from the chains all this time?" the sister was surprised by my feats. It couldn't help, I was that awesome.

I shook my head and smirked at her. "No, at first time I couldn't move a damn finger at that time. But As I spend in this shithole for 2 years, my body got adjusted to the temperature now." I said it casually as Griselda-san and the guards were looking at me dumbfounded as I free from the prison that was said impossible.

"Well then, I should get prepared to head out." Before I head out, I remember something from my head and turn to Griselda-san. "Oh! Before that, I wished to get my sword back if you don't mind Griselda-san."

"Well of course, Yujiro. You'll get your sword back once we're done with the… preparations for your journeys." Griselda-san said with a smile, but honestly told I felt a little malice coming from her angelic smile.

"Ok then… I guess I couldn't deny a fair maiden such as you." I said jokingly while scratching my head.

"Ara~, just how many girls fell before your charm I wonder?" She said as she giggles at my charm she proclaims.

"Oh no~ it's not a charm Sister. I'm simply telling the truth to the girls you know? Why is that bad? *Smirks*" I said it casually with jokingly tone while the sister replied with a giggle with a blissful smile. It was true you know. I'm simply telling the truth about whatever I said, but the girls think that this is charm they believed but I didn't see nor cared about it because that's how I live.

Now then, I wonder how my new path will take me as I venture out again into the world? I smirked at myself, thinking to chase the men I've look for years. And finally…I caught up with one of them right now… I'll be meeting with up you someday…!

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Yo everyone, it's been awhile to post up my stories now. This is the fixed version of the stories, so I hope that I met your expectations again. I changed the title to "King of the Black Dragon", hoping that this would give out a lot more actions and adventures I'm looking for in my mind. And the OC's name is changed from Ōgami Yujiro to Ryūdai Yujiro. The reason why I changed the name is because some of the references I use to write the story is incorporated into the story.  
_

_I was thinking about keep Saji for Sona's peerage in the place. The OC will be like a big bro supporting his lackeys/friends in some way… a hard-ass training sessions, and scary/comedy interactions with perverts like Saji and Issei LOL. And as for the girls… he'll be the… man of your dreams, which it means that they'll be a lemon scenes, dating with the girls in the future stories (either putting the date stories as side stories, or etc…)_

_As for the story, I was changing little bit into a different story for the OC's, And so, I incorporated some elements of the story of the Manga "Kongou Banchou" a bit and twig around a little bit to see my vision._

_I know that the sudden change may be unpleasant for all of you, please understand that I lost some of my Mojo's during the busy ass finals at my AAU. But I still decided to do it and to see where this path will take me on. Ryūdai Yujiro from King of the Black Dragon will still be the main OC's in the series, other non-canon characters will appear on depending on the ideas and what fanfiction material I'm comfortable using it._

_One last thing before I continue my story, my inspirational materials I got from my "OC – Ryūdai Yujiro is two of the badass characters from "Blazblue" Series (You guess it based on his appearances, personalities, abilities and technique names), and Kongou Banchou". Meanwhile the "OC – Ban Tian Long from Highschool DXD: The Crossover won't changed and will be based off the Chinese Manga "Feng Shen Ji"._

_Thank you for understanding my situations. And I promised to all of you that I'd work my ass off to catch up with you all._

_Thank you for reading it the story "King of the Black Dragon"_

_Relax, comment/review my stories, but mostly enjoy!_


	2. Enter the Dragon!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing on Highschool DxD and Blazblue series except my OC's.

Hope you enjoy the chapter 1 of the story, and review/comments!

* * *

_**King of the Black Dragon**_

Chapter 2:

Enter the Dragon!

_**In the morning at the airport**_

*Yawning* so damn sleepy… Why Griselda-san send me so early in the morning…

I stood outside of the airport with my bags, noticing that morning sunrise coming up. I was mesmerized by the beautiful sunrise, seeing it with my blood red eyes. It sure was beautiful as I remember, where it was the signal of starting a new day for everyone who would see it and I was no different from anyone else. As I was done, I started to walk to the nearest sits where I waited for the taxi to come, but damn… I was sleepy as hell…time to get some pudding into my mouth.

While I was in the church, I started to eat sweet stuffs around 14-15 before my imprisonment and it help me for two reasons. First, it relaxes up my body easily. Second, it also gives me as a stress reliever when I had a pissed-off mood. But every time I tried to eat sweet stuffs, The sister always scorned and lecture me on how the sweets could lead to diabetes for your body and all that bullshits, but it didn't bother me or deteriorate my health so I was doing fine but I was still scorned about it.

Man…! That's some good sweet pudding to eat from! I'm so glad I bought that pack of pudding sets at the store before I left.

As I was done eating sweets to help me to wake up, I inhaled deeply with my eyes closed. Tasting and smelling the fresh air of Japan as I remembered. The cool breezes of the morning wind brushed through my dark navy-blue spikey hair with ponytail on my back of the hair while the red feathers that I adorned at the nape of my neck, coming over my left shoulder and rest in my front as the wind dies out. I stand up, fixing and puffing out my black coat jacket with white fur linings that goes down to my ankles, fixing my two belts: one belt around my stomach and another that dangles loosely around the waist. And I started to dust off my white robe-like shirt, and my long black pants. And I used my handkerchief to clean off my shoes with silver metal plating.

As I was done fixing myself, I look closely at the navy-blue magatama jewels that hang around my neck. As I look closely, it brought me nostalgic memories of the time I had when I was a child…

* * *

_**~Flashback~**_

In his mind, he flashed back to his childhood memories, where we can see younger version of Yujiro and his older brother, and 3rd younger sister, carrying their younger baby sisters on their back to see an important person.

_Come on! She'll be here soon!_

_Wait up! Bro!_

_Wait~ Hold on you guys~!_

As they run, they see that person. It was their precious, kind mother who would embrace them with warm hugs.

_Yuichiro! Yujiro! And my adorable girls, Sora, Seira, Maria, Mikuru, and Ki-chan~!_

_Welcome home! Mom!_

_Thank you so much my adorable angels. And for my handsome boys and adorable girls needs a special presents!_

_Awesome! Presents! Yeh! *High-fiving each other*_

The three oldest siblings hi-fived each other while their baby sisters were gigging happy about the gifts (Smart kids lol). The children was happy to see their mother every time she comes back from her trip, especially they're excited to see her because she always bring special gifts and presents to the boys and girls.

_Come on Mom! Show it to us!_

_Yeah!_

_All right All right. Now close your eyes~_

_*Three of them nodded* OK!_

And so they closed their eyes, their mother puts something on their neck, feeling that something was hanging onto their necks, they opened their eyes to see beautiful, blue-magatama jewels, sparking with radiances.

_Whoa~! Cool~!_

_This is so pretty! Like a star in the sky!_

_For loveable angels, I give you these special gifts. _

_What is it Mom?_

_Is it that special and cool?_

_Fufufu. Yes my angels, you see…_

* * *

_**~Flashback ends~**_

"Kaa-san…"

I hold strongly as I thought of my mother, telling me that this gift was special and very important. For almost of all of my life…this gift has saved, guided me towards my path. Whenever I was lost, I always look at this necklace, reminding myself of what my Kaa-san spoke to me before she…gone to a better place.

As I open my eyes again, I saw the first taxi in the morning, "Ah it's about time the taxi got here. *Whistles while waving his hand*" As the taxi comes, I put my magatama necklace inside my black shirt and take my bags.

As I approached the Taxi, the driver got out of his car, helping me with my bags. "Well Well, you are early in the morning."

I simply nodded, handing out my bags to him. "Well…I have a business I can't afford to miss…"

The driver shrugged it off coolly. "Well then, I guess we need to hurried it off right?" He joked it off and I smirked at him lightly for the joke. Honestly, I think that this guy is cooler than he looks.

I took the taxi and head to the direction while looking through the windows, noticing that the town has changed quite a bit while I was gone overseas at the church. All of the buildings got either tear it down or renovated to a newer one. And there were some new ones that I didn't recognized but it was cool for me since I'm good with directions.

As the taxi drives through the road, I had a thought about the people I have seen last time… the important people I last saw since the sister took me into the church and never seen or heard from them. I did get letters from my sisters from time to time during my times at the church until my unforeseen…time at the "Dragon's den".

And there were people I haven't seen in long time either, But I believed that they're doing fine out there and I can imagine that one is eating Japanese sweets and snacks while sipping his tea somewhere, while other is working on a important job as usual. And the 5...well they're look after kaa-san in some way, so they'll be in the job where they help people.

"Hmmm…"

"Ummm… Excuse me. Dude?"

As the driver called me, I snap out of my thoughts and I realized that I arrived at the destination.

"Oh sorry, I was in a deep thought for a second."

"Nah~ it's okay, the total is going to be 3040-yen (Around 30 USD)" The Taxi driver said as he tells the price for the travel.

"Huh, the price has gone up a bit since I was gone." I said it while taking out the money from my wallet.

As I given the money to the driver, he gets my change while answering my curiosity. "Yeah, The town has changed quite a lot over the past years. Some were good and bad, but we're adjusted to it as we live.

I see…so a lot has changed since I was gone huh? That's…a little disappointing.

As he gives me the change, he asks. "Tell me something, are you from this town by any chance?"

I nodded to him. "Yeah… I am. It was my hometown before I moved out to overseas."

"Ohhh~ overseas eh? You must have quite a fun time to be in the overseas didn't you? The driver said to me while having a perverted looks on his face. Honestly, I don't appreciated people's perverted thoughts, but it didn't matter to me because I'm all about fighting strong opponents firstly, and…being gentleman to the girls _almost _secondly.

"Yeah…I had a lot of fun while I was over there…" I said with light smirk because I know that the time I had in the overseas were not a pleasant ones to remember too.

"Hm? Is something wrong?" The driver asked me.

"Nah, it's nothing. Thanks for the ride and here. *Giving out tips* Go buy yourself a drink after your job is over dude." I said to the driver with smirks.

"Wow! Thanks man! I hope that you have fun and let me the first to say "Welcome back!" the driver said to me while offering his hand.

"Thanks dude I appreciated it. *Shake his hand*" I thank him and shake his hand. I had to be honest; he was a cool bro who knew how to communicate.

As the driver shakes his hand at me while driving away, I take a good look at the house I'm staying currently for the duration of the mission. It was a moderate-sized house with windows on the top and bottom and there was a laundry hanger outside.

As I went inside, the living room was quite cool. There was a 3-meter sofa, a 21-flat screen TV at the wall, and a wood table, a kitchen room, and a full size bathroom with showers, and bathtub. As I check up on the upper level, there are two rooms that I could use for sleeping, but I would rather sleep downstairs in the living room because it was too empty for me to sleep on.

As I come down the stairs, I notice a blue-folder on the table and a gigantic case that has been delivered to my house. I check the folder inside; it has the information for the investigation/mission and a black envelope that has the magic seals sealed into it… Figures. Along side the papers were a single letter addressed to me with a G as the seal. I knew that it came from sister as I saw the seal. Man… She is an overprotective person after all…

I first open the letter to see what was inside and it reads:

_Dear Yujiro,_

_By the time you read this letter, I assume that you arrived safely back at the town you originally grew up in. As you know, many things have changed since you been with us at the church for years. But please don't worry; even though it may change its outer appearance, its inner side hasn't changed one bit I assure you._

"Well, and you're right about that…let's seeing what else she said." I continue to read the contents.

_Along with this letter and the materials, there should be a black envelope that will tell you the details on the mission you'll be investigating. Also… I put the classified information about the whereabouts of the one of the men you seek inside the envelope secretly. So please, after you read the information, you must erase the evidence so that no one would know. As for your sword…I have it delivered to your house with reinforced-steel case. Here are the combination numbers to unlock them (series of numbers)._

"Well, I guess this envelope is the classified info she talked about before I left. I wonder what's the clue inside… *Looking at the black envelope* Hm? There's more to this?" I notice there was more on the contents and it reads…

_But still…you are still 18 years old boy, so you should definitely act around your age young man. So don't be flirty towards the girls, don't you go all out on your abilities to cause needless destructions and damaged properties, Please don't smoke because they'll think that you're some of a delinquent, and don't eat so much sweets because it will..._

I dropped my face to the table from her lectures. And she even gives me in a letter…! "My god sister, I can't believe it that she's lecturing me in a letter too for God's sake. Guh…" I face palmed and grunted myself on the long lists of lectures that Griselda-san told me not to do, For God's sake I'm already 18 years old give me a damn break will you? Hm? There's more to this, let's see…

_Well then, that's for my lectures for now. Yujiro… As you may continue this mission, I fear that this path will take you more bloodshed and deaths as you seek out, which it saddens me to see you like this… But know this Yujiro, no matter what you do; I hope that you'll find not only the answer you seek, but also I pray to god that you'll find the happiness and the blessings you deserved. Until we meet again…_

_Sincerely,_

_Sister Griselda Quarta._

"Sister…"

I closed the letter carefully and set it on to the table. As I closed the letter, I lean back on the sofa and closed my eyes and thought about her words. The words that she spoken to me, it has the meaning of stop my quest to find that man and… the revenge against that cursed son of a bitch…! And I should start out a new life in this town. Honestly, she is overprotective…but I can't help to feel…appreciated the feelings that she gave it to me. After all…she did raise me like her real son.

But… It was too late for me to turn back… All I can do is…to keep on going straight to my path. Even if that path leads to more chaos and bloodshed…

I reach my hand to the ceiling and say my thoughts. "Sorry sister…it's too late for me to turn back now… My hand is already stained with so much blood and mud that I couldn't clean off of it. But at least…no matter what happens, I'll keep on living. I'll keep on fighting until this life of mine has fulfilled its purpose."

Man, I always make a damn good statement when it comes to this moment. I guess that's one of my best one yet. But still…I had to think about what she said about. For almost of all of my life…I have been fighting for no one but myself; I was so fixated on revenging my mother from… that man. And to find him, who must repent for the crimes he has committed all those years ago.

"Now then, *lie down on the Sofa* I should get some z's before my mission…" I said as I check out the time to see it was almost 9AM. And so, I put away the infos, slowly close my eyes, and fade into the dream once more.

Hmmmm…

Speaking of promises…I remember my mother told me about this navy-blue magatama jewels.

* * *

_**~Flashback~**_

In his mind, he flashed back to his childhood memories, where their mother puts something on their neck, feeling that something was hanging onto their necks, they opened their eyes to see beautiful, blue-magatama jewels, sparking with radiances.

_Whoa~! Cool~!_

_This is so pretty! Like a star in the sky!_

_This is pretty mom~_

_For loveable angels, I give you these special gifts. _

_What is it Mom?_

_Is it that special and cool?_

_Yeah~ you can tell us._

_Fufufu. Yes my angels, you see… these jewels possess a special charms to those hold it. And your mom picked it up from the country I was in. _

As they pondered and look upon the jewels, the three oldest siblings looked up to their mother, tilting their head with confused expression.

_Special Charms?_

_What kind of charms? Mommy?_

As they asked her with pure curiosity, their mother couldn't help to adore her children with such love. To answer their question, she reached the jewels, holding them and looks upon the children.

_You see… these charms will bring you adorable angels with good lucks, a protection from any harms, and…_

As their mother paused, the children were agitated comically towards their mother.

_Oh come on mom!_

_Please tell us! You can't just pause something that important!_

_Come on~ you two. Mom's gonna tell us soon you know…_

_Fufufu, all right boys. I'll tell you guys a special secret to you angels… You see..._

…

_**~Flashback ended~**_

* * *

Before she told the "special secret", the memories of the dream slowly fade away. Everything was in black, allowing Yujiro to waken up from his…pleasant dream once in a while.

"Hmmm… *Waking up*, well…that wasn't a bad dream." I thought about the last words…it also brought back some…suppressed memories that I buried long time ago… Which it was on the night…when our members of the clan was killed by him… Damn it! Don't let it get over to me.

I rubbed my face to get my sleepy face off, and look upon the necklace to remind of her words that she spoken. Honestly…I truly believed her word when it comes to it, but that's something that'll never come true in my case…

I look at the clock and it was already 8PM. So, I started to wash myself to get cleaned by shower to get ready. As I got of the shower with a towel around my shoulder, I decided to grab some grubs like the sandwich from a convenient store I picked up at the airport before I left and a good ol' soda to enjoy.

As I was relaxing, I went for the folder and started to pull the materials for the investigation and the black envelope that came with it. I should able to get the info I need on that man… "Now then…I wonder what I'm about to find out. *Reaching the materials*"

I went over the materials inside, and I was surprised…the materials turned to be a personal file of the Fallen Angels. It turns out that they're conspiring with Kokabiel, a higher-ranking Cadre Fallen Angel. I remember from the sister…he was one of the fallen angel generals who were fixating on continuing the war, but the Governor of the Fallen Angels, Azazel refuses to continue the war because he didn't want his comrades to die off anymore. Because of that reason, he wants to trigger the 2nd Great War, since he wasn't satisfied with the result. I understood his complain a little, I know I wouldn't be satisfied if I didn't finish any half-ass fight that I started. But this was on different scale, Damn Kokabiel I wonder what is he up to?

As I look over the files of the fallen angels who are conspiring with Kokabiel, I was surprised by their powers, abilities, and other achievements they had. And I saw the list of the names, rankings divisions they belong in and numbers of the subordinates they had. The content reads:

**Abaddon – 10 wings, former vanguard general of the 1st platoon. Number of subordinates – 60 (30 – Fallen Angels, 6 wings. 30 – Rogue veteran Exorcists)**

**Amnixiel – 8 wings, former researcher of Anti-Magic. Numbers of subordinates 50 (25 – Fallen Angels, 4 wings. – 25 Rogue elite Exorcists)**

**Lahabiel – 8 wings, former researcher of Advanced Technology. Numbers of subordinates 30 (15 – Fallen Angels, 2 wings. – 15 Rogue Exorcists)**

**Zaciel – 6 wings, former researcher of Moon. Number of subordinates – Numbers 30 (15 – Fallen Angels, 2 wings. – 15 Rogue Exorcists)**

**Sartael – 6 wings, former researcher of Moon. Subordinate – Raynare, 2 wings, Kalawarner, 2 wings, Dohnaseek, 2 wings, Mittelt, 2 wings.**

Well Well…this is quite a interesting numbers to show. No wonder they send me to this investigation to figure it out…

"Well… It looks like they're prepare for a declaration of war if you ask me." I replied with smirked face with carefree tone. I can't allow these bastards to roam around my hometown and let it be destroyed. And this world too…

I slapped my thighs, ready to grab the secret information. " I better get my battle switch on before they start. Now then, let's see what does the black envelope shows." I reach out for the black envelope and unseal the seals on it. I started to open it to see what can it reveal to me, I was shocked by it.

"Hm!? This is…!"

I found it to be shocking…! But this is…!

"Hahahaha! Talk about a twist of fate!" I shouted with joyful tone for the clue that Griselda-san provided me in the black envelope. Thank you, I truly thank you Sister…for bring me this opportunity…!

I widely grinned at the materials. " After all these long years…I finally manage to caught to that man…!"

Inside the envelope shown a series of pictures with a Fallen Angel who appears to be the leader of the conspiracy, Kokabiel. But, my focus was the man next to the Fallen Angel who was shaking his hand with him. On the picture, he had long dark-navy colored hair that extends past his shoulders. He wears a white overshirt, over a black undershirt, white pants, white socks, shoes, and carries two swords on his waist. He also wears a white high collar jacket with black linings that he wears on his shoulders.

I finally manage to catch up to you… Aniki…!

I stand up from the sofa, cracking my necks. "Let's get ready for the battle we'll never forgot!"

* * *

_**~15 Minutes Later~**_

As I finished got changing into my outfits, which it was the same. I then grabbed the gigantic case that rest aside from the tables, putting it on top of the table to input the codes for the lock. I grabbed the paper for the code, and started to input it. "Let's see… 2784…8764…6900542…"

After inputting almost 40 different code numbers… I manage to release the lock on the case. "Damn…! I can't believe they input the codes that had 40 numbers on it…! But still, I manage to unlock the combinations for the case." I stand up, putting my hands together and start reaching to the case. "Now then, time to see my baby once more."

As I open the case, a small steams releases from inside… and there it was, The Great Sword, Kokuryūga. It was one of the two sacred swords that have passed down from my clan for generations to generations to the each successor of our Shin Ryūdai Ryū Kenjutsu swordsmanship. Originally…the two swords are inherited to the same successors, but…my case was a bit special, so I only possess this sword. You would say that I am the 32nd successor to the style after the…coup d'état. The other sacred sword… Well, that's a story for another time.

As I take out the sword from the case, I couldn't help to mesmerize by the appearance of the sword because it sure was a thing of the beauty. The handle of the sword was covered with rugged bandages, allowing gripping the sword strongly. The blade was pitch-black, but there were beautiful red lines that form at the blade, while it had an odd blunt tip in place of a sharp point, which I didn't mind. And the edge of the blade's sharpness was excellent to cut through almost anything that I swing through. _**(A/N: Imagine the sword to be Kagura Mutsuki's Zweihander from Blazblue Series)**_

But…I think I'm going to carry my blade on the case, so that people wouldn't get suspicious of me… Otherwise, they'll throw me into the jail for that reason. "Now then… I should reveal one more time just in case." Doing on the final checks, so I grabbed my sword, and head off the location where the conspiracy is going to start.

* * *

_**~At the designated location~**_

I arrived at the place where the declaration of war was going to trigger. I have to jump from house to house to get here. Otherwise, I would get arrested for bringing an actual sword into the street.

As I look around the location, it is seem to be a park of some sorts. As I finished looking around the environment, I started to sense the enemies with my senjutsu. By letting out my senjutsu, I can use it to sense any being that comes into my radar.

"Hmmm… They're coming." As I confirm their location, the atmosphere around me started to distort. I notices that they set up a barrier around the area so that no one could see or heard what they're about to do. *Smirks* Perfect, I can fight without holding back!

I stand and wait patiently for the army to show up, while putting and patting my black sword on my shoulder. As I chill, I started to hear many flapping and rumbling noises coming towards this location.

"It's show time!" I said while excited about the battle. As I was done with the statement, I saw many Fallen Angels and Rogue Exorcists arrived at the location. Amongst the Fallen Angels, I notice 5 different Fallen Angels with several wings on their back.

The one who landed first who flapped his 10 black night wings was the second in command for Kokabiel, Abaddon. His appearance had an elegant black robes that had an rune marks on his clothes, had a long dark gray hairs and had a ornate metal plate on his right eye. On his waist, he had a long rune sword with no guards on it, which it closely resembles a Japanese katana. As he looks at the surroundings, he notices me while I was standing and he speaks.

"A human…standing before us?" he asks me while glaring with his red blood-colored eyes. He must be a strong one. I can't wait to battle him.

Meanwhile, a fat-ass looking Fallen Angel comes down, reaching the floor softly along with two other fallen angels. His appearance was rather flashy… He clad himself in crimson and yellow baggy pants with a purple sash and a vest matching the same colors. He had a dark skin tone and wears the symbols and markings on his body. He had a golden-colored beard while the hair on his head was tied up in a bundle. His most notable trait was his massive metallic golden right arm, which portrayed an ornately formed structure and a face carved into the middle. And he had 6 large wings to support his…large size.

As he glares at me, he begins to talk with his boss. "Abaddon-sama, you don't know need to stain your hands with this…filthy human." As he speaks, he points his two subordinate, pointing towards me. "You two, take care of this trash at once." As he said, the Fallen Angels behind him nodded and began to charge at me with their Holy Spears formed.

So you two are the first casualties of war huh? Well then, be proud that you'll be killing by me! I smirked at them as they charged at me. As their spears were coming closer to thrust me, I evaded to the side with speed, while kicking the first one to collide with the other one. As they are stuck and confused, I took the first kill to land them a deathblow, "Well then… Die!" As I landed my fist to the first fallen angel, the shockwave pierced through him and striking the second one who was on top of him, ending their lives.

The fatso looks surprised as he saw me take down his minions while the leader didn't flinch. He stepped forwards and asked me, "Human…who are you exactly? And why do you stand in our way?"

I smirked at him and replied casually. "Who me? I'm nothing much…except that I'm here to stop your plan of attacking this town to trigger your war." I said to the Fallen Angel while grinning.

As I replied to the Fallen Angel, the fatso besides his leader shouted at me. "What!? How do you know of that!?"

I arched my brow intentionally to piss him off and said, "Huh? Like I care to explain it to you. And who are you to demand answer, huh? fatsos?" I replied to the fatso, because well…he is pretty large for a Fallen Angel.

As I taunted him, a small tick mark appears on his forehead, causing him to go wild with rage. "Who are you calling a fatso!? You foolish human! I'm the great Sartael-sama! Remember that well." The fatso replied. So he's Sartael huh? I can't believe myself.

I continued to smirk at him, while maintaining my mocking tone towards the fatso. "So you're Sartael~ huh? Wow~ I can't believe a fat ass-looking crow like you is from the former Moon research division. Heh, *Smirks* The Grigori must have been desperate to recruit someone like you huh?"

Sartael started to grit his teeth, having many tick marks on his head, expressing his hatred towards me. "You Son of a…!"

When he was about to attack me, I notice another Fallen Angel with 8 wings stopped him by patting his shoulder. Well damn…and here I thought I was hoping to crush him.

"Hai Hai~ That's enough, Sartael-san. Don't get your mind played by a puny human such as him. You know?" the Fallen Angel said showing a creepy smile with his eyes closed. He clad in a simple black suit with a white shirt underneath, short brown gloves, and brown steel-toed shoes. He dons a pair of black trousers held up by two brown belts. He completes the outfit with a black fedora hat to close the shady visage aura around him.

"Are you trying to get the kill for yourself…Amnixiel!" the fatso said with grudging tone.

"Oh~ no. I'm trying to stop from killing yourself you know?" Amnixiel said while shaking his hands off.

"Why you…!"

"Enough!"

Both of the Fallen Angels were flinched by Abaddon's shout and stopped the bickering.

"Lahabiel." As Abaddon calls one of his subordinate, a Fallen Angel with 8 wings comes down to his side. He was clad in black suits and black bowties like a butler and wears glasses, but he was also wearing a black lab coat, which it shows he is a capable person. Honestly in my opinion, he doesn't have a fashion senses at all.

"Yes, Abaddon-sama." The man replied.

"Who is this human stands before us?" Abaddon said as he points his finger at me. I decided, I'm going to kill you last because you confidently raise your finger at me.

"Hmmm… Let me see what my data say." As he said, he raises one of his hands and forms a magic circle with difficult formulas that represents my data. This could get messy…

"Hmm…according to my data, it says that his name is Ryūdai Yujiro; he's a well-known or rather… infamous Exorcist of the Church. He is nicknamed "The Black Dragon Knight", because of his attires and his…enormous sword he possess with him, and his personality where he enjoys fighting strong opponents, while cause destruction to his allies and enemies. To my calculations, his level is probably equal to us in my speculation." Lahabiel said while fixing his glasses.

Hearing the information, a voluptuous Fallen Angel with 6 wings who was clad in dark dress while wearing a fancy dark fur coat with dark-purple stockings started to smirked at me.

"Hah! There's no way a pathetic and weak-looking human could match against us." She said with a confident tone while I had a tick mark, you bitch…! You're first on my list.

"Don't get overconfident Zaciel, he may be human, but his strength is the real deal. So we should approach with…" As Lahabiel said his words, the Fallen Angel cuts him off while raising her hand.

"We don't need such caution Lahabiel! A weak human is a weak human! That's a fact!" He said while his subordinates were preparing to charge.

I smirked at the overconfident bitch and taunted her. "Well then… I'll give you guys a handicap then." As I stated, I stabs my sword to the ground, smirking towards them. "Here's the deal, I'll only use my hands to slaughter half of you. And please, why don't you prove that words with your action huh? *Doing the "come on" fingers* Come on, allow me to show you the doors of hell! You hellions!" I said with a smirk, which caught the attention of Zaciel who was mocking me.

"You…Dare…Look Down at Us…! So, you want to die that badly huh…!? Then let me grant you that wish! Attack! My minions! Tear him apart!"

As she charge and orders her subordinates to attack, the Fallen Angels charge at me from the air while the Rogue Exorcists charge at me from the grounds.

As they began to charge, I readied my stance. "Ok then, Let's go!" as I shouted and lunged at the enemies, I readied my fists for a good old' close ranged combat. I give out a straight punch to one of the Rouge Exorcist's face. The force of the punch caused him to fall down, I took the chance to deliver a low uppercut to his back, breaking his spines and sending him up to the Fallen Angels. While I attack, one of the Rogue Exorcists aimed his pistol, sending several rounds of bullet towards at me, equipped with the latest anti-monster bullets that could kill a supernatural being with one blow.

I take a few steps back, while dodging the bullets easily because I can see them like slow motions. As soon I was done dodging, I get readied for another attack, and lunged at them. I send out a lunging punch towards one of the Rogue Exorcist, "Take this! _**Gustaf Buster!**_" As my fist collide with his face, I hear and felt his skull cracked, crushed by the force I unleashed, causing him to knock back and drag the groups behind them back.

While the attack began, one of the Fallen Angels came on charging at me with his Holy Spear. As he was about to thrust me with his spear, I evaded to the side, dodging his spear. As he was about to retaliate, I throw him an upward kick to his jaw, "_**Cobra Spike!**_" the power of the kick sends him back to his comrades, causing to collide against them and break their formations.

As they fall back, I immediately went in for another attack at the Rogue Exorcist in front of me to make sure that their ground formation is broken. I went forward, leaning back and turning to send out a straight and fierce forward kick, with the following leg clad in red energy and send to the exorcist, "Heh *Smirks* _**Valiant Crush!**_" Causing him to fly away greatly.

As he fly towards the fallen angel lady, she took out her luxurious fan. She looks at his subordinate with disgust. "You useless trash…I have no need for you anymore!" As she takes her fan, she sliced the incoming subordinate into two, causing the severed body to fall apart and hitting the others.

"Now then…! I shall personally finish myse… Guah!" As she speaks, I send a powerful kick to her stomach, hitting her solar plexus directly. The Fallen Angel commander stuffed herself in pain, misery, and possibly tasting of defeat.

"Now then…!" As she fall back from my kick, red and black energy danced through my hands and started to erupt violently, I forms my fist, releasing a barrages of blast that cover the entire group in front with me. "Now then, take this! _**Phalanx Shotgun!**_" As the energy blasts spread on to the Rogue Exorcists and Fallen Angels, screaming while their bodies blown apart by the power of the attack. As the barrage ended, all I see was a pool of blood, body parts spread everywhere, and you could say that this is a one-sided slaughter.

As I look at the corpses of the fallen enemies, I see the old lady manages to stay alive, while her body ended up in full of holes all over her body. "Damn…you…!" the lady groaned while she was struggling to get up, fighting the pain I caused.

I approached her, glaring at her coldly while delivering the finish blow to her. "Your luck ran out when you're up against someone like me. *Smirks* Why don't you do me the favor and die with some dignity while you can." As I said to her, she growls at me with hateful expressions. "Die…! _**Cobra Strike!**_" I delivered a fierce, downward kick to her face, obliterating her head completely. Her body twitches like a pitiful worm, until the last of her life ran out of her. "Well, that's one crow to take care off… and now for the others."

I put away my feet from her, and walking towards the next group to slaughter. I turned to the remaining groups and said with a smirk. "Heh, is that it? I could go for more you know!" I continue to taunt them while having a smirk on my face.

As they saw my purebred strength I produced surprised the subordinates, but the leaders were just standing there and observed my powers.

"Hmm…interesting." Lahabiel said as he carefully looks at my abilities with his magic circle. And Abaddon started to speak with a little irritating tone.

"Lahabiel, judging by his fighting skills, does he…?" As Abaddon speaks, Lahabiel responded with a nod, which he understands that I had a Sacred Gear on me. But they don't know that I had a multiple sacred gears within my disposals.

"Yes Abaddon-sama. It appears that he only possesses physical abilities…but in terms of power, he has abnormal physical strengths. And from the he fights with pure-close combats, I would say he is a natural-born fighter." He responds while carefully writing down my battle data.

Hoo~ I didn't know there was a smartass in the group who would have deep knowledge of the Sacred Gears and able to figure so easily. I'll make my last 2nd to kill before Abaddon.

"Hoo~ you're pretty smartass aren't you handsome Fallen Angel-san? Well, I read your profile in the materials I read anyway." I said it while pointing to Lahabiel and he respond with confident looks while fixing his glasses.

"Well, I did my research in order to help Kokabiel-sama for to trigger the 2nd Great War after all." He said it with confident tone.

Well, I guess I'll need to take up a notch in order to kill these bastards.

"Well then, let's continues the fight shall we?" I said it with confident smirk while the fallen angel fatso was beginning to get pissed off real good.

As I continued to taunt him, the fatso commander, Sartael walks forward with abnormal killing intents and aura from his body. "Abaddon-sama, I beseech you…! Please grant me the permission to kill that miserable human…!" he asks while Abaddon thought for a second and nodded.

He merely observes the situation, crossing his arms while judging how the flow of the battle goes. "Permission granted. However…you'll need to attack with the others together. Is that understood?"

"Yes my lord…. Well then…*Cracking his knuckles* I hope that you're ready you overconfident bastard…!" Sartael said while preparing to fight me with all of their strengths. Well, finally some excitement!

"Well then, come on!" I shouted at them. And he and his subordinates started to charge at me while others were coming from behind to attack my blind spot. Heh, sneaky little bastards. Well then, allow me to answer that action with mine.

As they charging at me, I readied my stance, pulling my fists to my waists and ready to unleash my powerful attacks. "Well then…I'll slaughter every single of you where you stand!" As they close their distances to me, I readied my fists. "Pfff…_**Blackhawk…!**_"

"It's over!"

"Die human!"

"May your soul burn in the depths of hell!"

As their attacks were about to hit me, I unleashed one of my powerful techniques. "_**Gatling!**_" Endless waves of punches, fists, hand thrusts, palm attacks, and kicks were unleashed to the hordes of the enemies that ganged upon me. I felt the enemies' flesh hitting, bones breaking, and internal organs exploded from my attack.

As the attack ended, a circle formed around me. Except… the circle outside was filled with the dead's and severely injured of Rogue Exorcists and Fallen Angels, squirming and twitching.

As I glare at the leaders, Sartael was shocked that I wiped out the incoming tides of their subordinates. He turned to Lahabiel, shouting to him. "What the hell is this Lahabiel!? I thought his level was equal to us! There's just no way he can't wipe out the incoming attack!"

Lahabiel was shocked to what he has seen. A being that was slaughtering his enemies. It was strength… only purebred strength that came from his own, without using any magic or Sacred Gear to support his powers. "I was surprised… I didn't know that he possess this much power… What I'm surprised this is only pure, destructive strength. Which means…" He said it while fixing his glasses. He must be surprised and quickly he figured out about my secrets of my abnormal physics.

I smirked at the smartass with his deduction. "My my, you really are a smartass aren't you. Yeah, your assumption is correct, Lahabiel-san. You see…I was born with a super-human strength. Because of this strength, I don't need a Sacred Gears or Magic to support my battles. Or better yet…I'm more preferable to fight this way, because I love the thrill of fight with my enemies, engaging them with only pure, raw strength with absolute thrills you know?" The information caused the group to be surprised at my statement. Even Abaddon shocked a little.

I sighed while scratching my head. "And you know…I still haven't use 1/8 to 1/6 of my true power all this time."

Hearing the truth from my mouth, all of the enemies and the leaders were beyond shocked. They were so shocked that I haven't use 1/6 of my power all this time… Can't blame them for not knowing all this time because I had an…arrangement with the sister back in Vatican.

Hearing the information, Sartael's expression was turning into a resentful and frustrating face. "Guuuh…! This is impossible…!"

While Lahabiel continues to take the data of my battles, although I can see his hand getting faster, hinting that he's afraid when I unleashed all of my powers. I can see that Abaddon's expression was turning into a serious one…he'll be coming to attack me soon…

"Damn!"

"How can a human possess such powers!?"

"I can't believe that…monster still haven't use all of his powers!"

"I can't believe that such a thing even exist!"

"We better try a different options!"

As the fallen angels were hesitant and reforming their formations, I begun to bore the hell out. So, I began to switch to my instinct on!

"If you guys are done pussing out! Then let me attack you guys next!" I shouted to them, charged at them straight on! As they reformed on the both air and ground, I manage to catch them off guard and started to slaughter them like the crows and human sack of shits they really are. I punch and kick Rogue Exorcists, breaking their jaws, skulls, bones, crushing their internal organs due to my punches and kicks. While I throw the enemy's sword to the Fallen Angels to come down and slaughter them the same way.

As I break through them, I manage to get closer to the fatso first because he was type of people I hated. And second…I felt really irritated for just looking at him! I manage to get him in front and attack him. "Let's see you can handle this! _**Tiger Magnum!**_" I hit him with a strong back-fist blow and struck his stomach, groaned in a painful look as he was struggle to fight off. I took the chance and gave him a fierce, upward split kick to his jaw. "Now eat this! _**Cobra Spike!"**_ As I kick him in the air, I send out a fierce straight blazing punch right to his face. "Eat this! _**Leopard Launcher!**_" the blow manages to send him back along with the others behind him to catch.

"Booyah! How's that Fatso!?" I shouted and smirked at him while receiving my blow and causing to fall down.

As he stands up slowly, he started to show an uncontrolled hatred towards me and started to explode. Well about damn time!

"You little human shit! If you think you can defeat the Great Sartael-sama, then you're dead wrong now! Hmmmm!" As he shouted, he raises up his big golden hand in the air and lights started to gather at his hand.

"Oh no! He's about to unleash that technique!"

"Run for your life!"

As the subordinates were started to run away from and his technique, I was gladly to take it head on and prepare for my next attack.

"Now then…! _Let the fallen spear of darkness rain upon your destruction!_ _**Fallen Meteor Spears!**__"_ As he shouted, a beam of lights was stroked in the air, starting to shake violently like a dancing lightning. And finally, it rains down a hail of Holy spears down at where we were. As the Holy spears started to fall down, the spears pierced exorcists and fallen angels as they tried to run away from it, but it was a futile effort.

As the spears began to calm down, only a numbers of exorcists, fallen angels, and the four fallen angels that I saw earlier had a various scars and cuts all over their bodies, blood gashes out as they were glad that the attack was over.

As he finishes and check it out, he let out a confident laugh. "HAHAHAHAHAHAH! Did you see now!? How great Sartael-sama's true powers are!? HAHAHAHA!

"Yeah Yeah… Your powers were great. However…"

"Hm? Gah!" But as the dust began to settle down, Sartael sees a figure that was calling out to him. The confident smirk and laugh that he had was no more. Instead, it was filled with shocked, feared expression on his face as he looks at the figure that stands before him who had cuts in his body, but he had a smirk with confidence that made on his face.

I smirked at him while preparing for the final attack. "Your technique was pretty good. I manage to get couple of good wounds too. I commend you fat-ass, for entertaining me before my main event… So allow me to send you to the other world with this! As I said to him, I charge at him head on with my fist readied. **"**_**Blackhawk…"**_

As I charged at him, he imbued his right golden fist with holy energy, causing the energy to dance along with his golden hand and charging towards me. "Dieeeeeeee!"

"_**Stingerrrr!**_"

_**1…2…3…and…Booooooom!**_

"Urayaaaaaaah!"

"Torayahhhhhh!"

Our fist collides with one another's face, while causing the ground to break apart greatly due to the forces of our destructive powers our punches possess.

"Grrrrr…!"

"Ohhhhhh…!"

We struggle through contest of powers; I was a bit surprised at the fatso's all-out power. In terms of pure-destructive power, I would say he's at #3 amongst the leaders of the crows I see. However…that's not enough to kill me!

"Now…! Die with Honor!"

"Grrr…! Guaaaaaah!"As he screams by the punch he received from me, I pushed him to the ground, causing the ground to breaks apart further with great force behind my punch. The punch dig deeply into his face until it completely obliterated his entire skull and causing blood gushing out from the blow I gave him until his life was no more. Two down, three to go!

As I stand up from giving out my punch, everyone was shocked by the powers I possess and each of them were having a feared expressions in their faces except the leftover leaders. I smirked at them as the blood was dripping from my fist. I pointed at them with my fist and said with a smirk. "Well, I taken care of the two leaders now. So I don't you save me the trouble and fight me all at once? But before that…"

"Hm?" The three leaders were confused by my sudden pause. Well…I need to ask this before I finish this, otherwise I would lose track of that man again and I don't want that! Not that it was so close to me!

"In your conspiracy to trigger the 2nd Great War, was there a different group that is joining up with Kokabiel perhaps?" I asked the remaining leaders of the group

"What do you mean?" Abaddon replied with a confused and serious look on his face.

I said it with a serious look. "I mean, did you alliance with a certain group? Hmm…a group of demigods…?"

"Hm!?" all three of them were shocked at my question I asked. I knew it…he must have joined up with Kokabiel…!

The three leaders were having a serious looks as they were surprised by the information I asked them.

"Before we began, I want to know. How did you come by this information?" Abaddon asked again.

I scratched my hair and sighed at them. "The church…or rather, a sister who raised me told me about the information before I got out of my…home I could say." I said it while the leaders were starting to get serious. "Hmmm…I see. It appears that the church has been investigating our trails quite desperately."

"So I was right after all… You're joining up with Him…!" I said it as I gritted my teeth while the fallen angel continue to talk and replied, "Yes…we are joining up with them in order to trigger this war. To know that man means that you're his…"

I nodded and replied to him with a calm, serious looks to him. "Yes…he's a member of my family. I could only say that I'm a one of the few surviving demigods he slaughtered all those years ago, and I need to bring him back in order to pay for the crime he committed. Other than that, you'll need to convince me to talk."

"Very well…I shall leave at that. But!" Abaddon paused.

"Hm!" I felt his powers rising as he talked. Hehehe…so this is the level of the top-Cadre level fallen angels in the Grigori huh? It looks like I'll be able to enjoy this fight a hell of lot more!

"You won't live to hear about it! Boy!" As Abaddon shouted, He and other two leaders disappeared from my sight for a second. I notice something under and see that creepy guy under me. Shit!

"Well well, I'm impressed that you took out those guys. But I was mostly surprised on the information you have and the fact that you're his family member. Now we can't certainly let you live…!" Amnixiel said while having a creepy and intense smile.

Damn it…! I have to guard his attack!

"Now fly! _**Rising Snake Spear Kick!**_" As he kicks me with his green-lighted imbued kick, I felt a lethal stab and pounce into my body as he kicks me up high.

"Gurgh!" Damn! Does he have the abilities to imbue his holy spear on to his bodies and attack with it? That's no ordinary power that an 8 wing leveled fallen angel should have, I can assume that he's almost on the same level as Abaddon.

As I fly high in the air, Abaddon appears above and ready to strike me with his sword. Damn, I need to…!

"Now die! Haaaa!" as he shouted, he widely swings his sword to strike me down in one slash, but I managed to block it by hitting the bottom of the blade, imbuing my fist with red-energy aura and senjutsu to push it aside. However, I fell down at a high speed and crash into the ground, which it caused me to cough off some blood. "Gah! *Cough off blood* Damn…! That actually felt it…!" As I was trying to stand up, Lahabiel was ready to strike me with his magic where he had electricity running from his hands.

As he points down at me with his magic, I stand up in a nick of time and tried to push it off my most powerful attack. "I suppose I have no choice… but to use this…"

As I prepare my attack, Abaddon and Amnixiel join in for the attack to finish me off in one blow. Perfect, now to end this for good! I raised my hands up in the air and red auras surrounded my every being, releasing my restricted powers, which rise up tremendously as the fallen angels were surprised at my sudden rise of the powers.

"What!? He's powered up!? What the hell did he do!?" Amnixiel shouted at my changes

While Amnixiel shouts, Lahabiel carefully examines my rising aura. "It appears that he boosted up his powers…no, rather he still hasn't gone all out on his capabilities within him…"

"No matters! Gather your powers into one! We shall show him that the Fallen Angels are the ultimate beings of this world!" as Abaddon shouted, the two nodded him and concentrate their powers into one.

While they prepare their attacks, I began to prepare mine by holding my left fist down and gathering the energy I release and condense it down to my hand. "Grrrrrr….! Let's gooooo!" As I shouted, the fallen angels have done with their preparations, unleashing their most powerful attacks they have at disposal, sending down to my being with all they got.

"Now this is the end! _**Raging Darkness Bolts!**_"

"Die! _**Fallen **__**Dragon Slash!**_"

"Take this! Hyahyahyahyahya! _**Holy Snake Fang!**_"

As the energy slash of Abaddon, the green beams of snakes formed by Amnixiel was combining into the lightning attack that Lahabiel fired, I was ready to finish this in one shot! Now…it's time to end this!

I shouted while pointing my fist upward, creating an upward uppercut/punch towards the leaders and releasing the energy I stored in my fist. "_Now let me show you...! the true power!_ _**Patriot…Apocalypse!**_"

**3…2…1…Boom!**

As our powers collide one another, the barrier around us started to break apart slowly while the others were blown away by our powers.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"OHHHHHHHH!"

"HAAAAAAA!"

"ORYAAAAAH!"

**3…2…1… Boom!**

After both sides release their powerful attack, a gigantic pillar of fires collide with the combined attack of the fallen angel leaders, causing the barrier around them to collapse greatly and shaken the ground with great rumbles.

As the dust settles down, I can see myself standing while the surrounding areas were a mess. Most of the Fallen Angels and Exorcists they brought were all dead on the ground, while only a few managed to survive. The two leaders of the fallen angels groan with severe injuries as they lay down.

While I on the other hand, I felt that the auras have diminished back into my bodies. I expected nothing better from the strongest attack I created during my time at the church, serving as Exorcist. "Haa… Haa…*Panting slowly* Hmm…It's been awhile since I use this attack." As I stand, I see the fallen angels, exorcists and their leaders fallen before me while the area was a total destruction. I better I get out of before someone see me…

Just before I was about to leave, a sudden aura comes at me with an intense killing intent.

"Hm!?"

Stabs!

As I turn around, I manage to block the incoming stab with my hand. And only to find out that Abaddon stabbed me with his sword while sustained with critical injuries.

"Gurggggggh…!"

"Damn you…!" I was caught off guard for a second.

"You…were…one of the worthy opponents I…ever faced in my life. I commend you for taking out…my platoon so easily…!" Abaddon said as he press his sword through my hand to pierce my body while I hold his sword down with my hand.

"You know…I have to admit…! You're one of the toughest fallen angel I've faced in my life…!" I smirked out as he was going for the kill.

"I thank you…! As a warrior of the battle…! But don't worry…! I'll make sure that your life is see through…!" As he was about to finish me off, I pointed my other hand to his chest and said. "Not before…I end yours!"

"What...!" he notices what I'm about to do, But it was too late to block it now.

I use my remaining strength to pull this attack off! "_**Scud…Punishment!**_" I send out a fierce short-jab right in front of his chest and launch a devastating shock wave, and causing massive internal injuries to him.

"Guargh…!" As he received my attack, he coughed out a lot of blood from his mouth, causing his sword to pull it off of my hand and body. Goddamn it that hurts like bitch!

As we fall down to the floor with no strength to stand, we panted from our injuries while Abaddon was dying slowly. As I look at Abaddon, I started to notices that the two other fallen angel leaders standing up slowly. Damn it…! These guys are lot damn tougher than I thought I would.

As they slowly approach their fallen leader, Lahabiel picked up Abaddon with his remaining strengths. "Damn…Abaddon-sama's conditions are critical… We'll have that bitch sister nun…heal for us…! Fucking shit…! That hurts like hell…!" Amnixiel said it groaning with his suit blown up and shown a different personality altogether.

"We underestimated the church's…capabilities. But still…I'm impressed that…*Coughing Blood* he fight us with such handicap…!" Lahabiel said while covering one of his injured eyes with his hand while holding his other hand to support his unconscious general.

"What should we do with this…trash here…!" Amnixiel said it while pulling a knife from his hand and pointed at me.

"We don't need to finish him off ourselves…he's sustained with a critical injuries…so he shouldn't live more than about 5 minutes… The sword that Abaddon-sama pierced him contained the most powerful poison…Guh! *Coughing blood*"

"Guh…! Let's get out of here before…someone else shows up…!" Amnixiel said as he was about to leave and Lahabiel nodded and followed him until their sight gone from mine.

Well damn… they took their leader with them. And poison…seriously…? Those cheap, sneaky bastards…! Guh…!

* * *

_**{Music on: December 17th by Crazy Ken Band – Yakuza 2/Ryu Ga Gotoku 2 Ost}**_

I stand up slowly, walking towards my sword, leaning against it to rest up a little. As I sit down, blood gashing out of me, and the poison was spreading throughout my body… "Damn it…! I'll probably need to... let my body be rested for awhile…!"

As I struggle through the pain, I reach down for my last candy, which it was lollipop, coffee-flavored to help me to forget the pain. But it was too late to do that now…

"But still…this is a beautiful night sky…" I respond with the lollipop in my mouth, while looking at the night sky filled with stars.

As I look through the sky, I was just… at peace. It was a pure, blissful peace that I haven't felt for a long time. "Ah…Shit. I went too far…can't blame it. I was just released from that hellhole yesterday. Damn it… If I didn't throw into that cell, I would have kicked their Asses no prob." I said it with casual tone.

I shrugged it off while savoring the flavor of my last sweet from my mouth. "But still… that was one of hell of a ride I had…in a while." I said weakly.

Damn it… I'm starting to lose my consciousness slowly, but my sights went into total darkness.

_Damn it, is this death…?_

_Damn it…! I still haven't met him…!_

_Damn it all…!_

_I'm sorry everyone…I couldn't bring him to your guy's graves…_

_Damn…now I'm starting have regrets now… Well… Damn._

_I suppose I should thank the sister…for being another mother…_

_Oyaji… Jii-san… I hope that I didn't disappointed you…_

_My little 5 sisters… I hope that you guys will find happiness in your life… I'm sorry for your oni-san to leave you guys._

As I remember my family, I started to remember the words that kaa-san told me about when I was just a kid. Man…I can't believe that I believed such nonsense.

_**~Flashback~**_

_Oh come on mom!_

_Please tell us! You can't just pause something that important!_

_Come on brothers~ Mom's gonna tell us soon or later._

_Fufufu, all right then. I'll tell you guys a special secret to you angels… You see, this charm can able to separate into two different parts. When these parts are separated, you give the half to someone who… you can love with all of your hearts._

_Love with all of your…hearts?_

_You mean…just like you and dad like each other?_

_Oh! Like a couple!_

_Fufufu, yes Yujiro and Yuuki, just like how dad and mom loves another, you'll find someone who you love when you grow up to be a handsome teenagers and beautiful girls. So give the half of these magatama when you find the one ok?_

_*Three responded with a smile* Ok!_

_Ok then! Now let us prepared the dinner together. Your dad will bring your favorite dish._

_Awesomeeeee! "Both exclaimed and hi-fived*_

_Hehehehe~ *Their Baby sisters giggle for joy* (Smart kids once again lol)_

_Thank you so much mom~_

_Fufufu, how am I so blessed with these angels~._

_**~Flashback ended~**_

_I'm sorry to my destined one..._ _I was suppose…to meet you someday…but it looks like I can't meet you after all… I hope that you live a happy life somewhere…_

As I slowly reach to my shirt, I taken out my magatama with a shaking hand to look at it one last glance before my approaching death.

_Hey, Kaa-san… I think that I'm going to meet you soon… I hope…that you accept me when I'm like…this._

_**{Music ends}**_

Just before the last of my life running out of me, I heard a series of voices.

"Kaichou…Do…you...tame…him…?"

"Let's see…if I…tame…this…beast…"


	3. Dragon gets tamed

**Disclamer:** I don't anything on Highschool DxD and Blazblue except my OC's.

_A/N:__I was pretty satisfied with the two chapters I rewrote. _

_In this chapter, it is going to be some actions, dialogue and quick character development, just setting the big stage and all of the good stuff in the future._

_For the OC's Harem, the first member of the girl will be Tsubaki. I'll list out the harem girls in the later chapters, so suggested me who to put it in again will ya? Lol._

_As for Issei's harem, his remained untouched. I wouldn't mess up the Harem of our Crimson Dragon Emperor, Aka Oppai-Dragon lol XD. And besides, I love the pair of Issei & Rias, because it is just… so beautiful. That's all I could say… again… man it is déjà vu._

_One last thing, you guys can pretty much guess what my OC is based off from. I mean with his abilities, technique names, and personalities wise LOL. Also, imagine his Japanese VC is either __Fujiwara Keiji (Blazblue VC – Kagura Mutsuki) or Konishi Katsuyuki (Fairy Tail VC – Laxus Dreyar, Etc.)_

_Please read & comment/review. But most importantly, enjoy the story._

* * *

_**King of the Black Dragon**_

Chapter 3:

Dragon gets tamed

_Where… am I…? Why is it so bright…?_

The blinding light surrounded me, floating in the air like flying through the clouds itself.

_What's more, it's so…warm…and…calming._

The warm of the light shroud me like falling down the soft feathers. I was at… peace. I didn't felt this feeling for a long time, with after all of the fighting I went through.

_Well…maybe I should take a nap…it feels great…_

While enjoying the peaceful moment, something was gently patting my hair, a soft and warm hand. As the hand patted my hair, a gentle voice called out to me.

"_Yujiro…_"

_Who's there…?_

"_Yujiro…my sweet angel… It is not your time…_"

_Who are you…?_

"_It is not your time…you'll need to go back… Live your life properly._"

_Well… whoever you are miss angel, you're quite strict, but gentle._

"_fufufu *Giggles*, I see you got your father's honesty and his gentleness too…_"

_Wait…my father? Does that mean…?_

"_We'll meet again soon…someday…my beloved son…_"

After those sentences, the blinding light covers my entire being. I tried to call out the person that I wanted meet…the person that I wanted to held for so long… but I was disappearing from that person…while gently called out her name…

_Kaa-san…_

* * *

_**~Back into reality~**_

"Hmmm…" I slowly open my blood red eyes from the dream I had, morning lights surrounded me, while I was on the life and death slumber. I thought for a second that I truly have died from last night…but I lived I wonder why? And the dream I had, it felt so real and…warming too.

"Kaa-san…" I said to myself, gently clenching my fist that I met my late mother, even though it was a moment. I was happy even though I didn't see her face, but hearing her voice was enough. As I tried to get up from the bed to see where I am, I gasped out of the sore pains that run through my entire being. I panted for a few minutes, and cracked my bodies as I tried to get up from the bed and look around and realize that it wasn't the house that the church provided me. "Where…in the hell…am I?" I said to myself as I look around the room and recollect my thoughts of what happen last night.

I notice that my clothes were hanged at the chair while my sword is right next to it. "Well, at least the clothes are cleaned…wait… Ahhh…damn!" I suddenly realize that if that was missing. "Please…! Don't tell me that I lost it!" I looked around my clothes, groaning and fighting the pain. After a few minutes, I found the magatama necklace. It was inside of the front pocket of my jacket, I was glad I didn't lose it.

"Now then… I should probably get dressed." As I put my necklace on around my neck, I put my jacket and black pants back on, and finally sitting down on the bed. I check to see if my adorned feathers were all right or not, this were expensive to made it after all.

After my check up, I started to notices the bandages around me. "Hmmm…whoever it was, they're sure are nice to heal a stranger like me." As I check out the bandages, I hear the sound of opening door that has caught my attention. And figures started to appear before my eyes. The figures who appeared were three girls, wearing school uniforms while bringing a first-aid box, a container of water, and cup on the tray.

"Ah. You're awake I see." One of the girls called out to me and I glance at her and well…I was mesmerized for a second because I thought I saw an angel. She was a young woman with mature figure (Damn that's perfect proportion over there too… Wait, what am I thinking now…) She had herself an extremely beautiful long black hair with split bangs that reach down to her knees. She had herself a cool mask, which I thought it was cool and mysterious while looking at me with her sharp light-brown eyes, wearing a blue, semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses. As I glanced at her, one of the girls approached me while carrying a first-aid box.

"Ah, You're shouldn't get off soon. You're still injured gravely." The girl said with a concerned face while looking at me with her dark green eyes. She had herself a light brown hair in pair of twin tails that passed down to her elbows. She had a pair of blue-green clips that pushed her bangs to the side while having two strands of hair loosen in the front of her forehead.

I shrugged it off and waved my hand. "Nah…~ this kind of injury is nothing you know. But, I appreciated the concerns."

As she checks up on me, the black-haired girl started to head to the door and turn around to the girls. "Now then, if you both excuse me, I'm going to get Kaichou and the others so please keep our…guest accompanied."

"Of course."

"Leave it to us!"

Both of them replied with a smile to the black-haired girl and she left the room. Keep me…accompanied huh? Accompanied my ass, it's more like make sure that our guest… doesn't leave. But still, I couldn't help that I didn't feel like a prisoner… well before back at the church that is…

As the door behind her was closed, I turn my attention to the two girls, asking them questions, I said, "Ummmm…just wondering, where in the hell am I? And how in the hell did I get here?"

Kindly, one of the girl put started to answer my questions. "Right now, you're at our Kaichou's home. And for you, we brought you in last night while covered in critical injuries. You know…you were a real mess last night, we had to fix you up with the medicines that Kaichou's family brought..." the girl with beautiful snow-white hair greeted me with a soft smile with her dark blue eyes. She had herself a wavy, snow-white hair that fell down her shoulders, she had an evenly bangs over her eyes which it gave it a contemplative look which I thought it was cool.

I arched my brow, "…Kaichou's medicines?"

She replied, "Yeah, the medicine that applied along with the bandage are a special medicines that only Kaichou's family can procured. Without it, you would been in a lot worst condition." She gently lectured me, but it was an acceptable level to take it.

I nodded and smirked sheepishly. "I see… Basically, I'm saved by you girls",

The snow-whited hair girl smiled at my statement. "Yes, we're glad that you're healing up. In a moment, Fuku-kaichou will bring everyone else, until they arrive, please be patient for a little bit." I nodded at her and she helps the brown-haired girl for tending my injuries.

But I was parched like hell, so I raised my hand and ask the white-haired girl, "Umm…if you don't mind. Could you pass me the container of water you brought? Because I'm parched as hell right now." She nodded, but confused and head back to the table to grab the container while the brown-haired girl started to take off my old bandages that I had on me.

As she was giving it to me, I grabbed and said, "Thank you… Ahhh…~ *Started to drink the entire thing*" I thank her and started to chug down the entire thing while the girls were surprised at my wild sense of doing things. Well, I always go for the easy one in my head so I do it without hesitation.

I released a good content sigh like drinking a good wine. "Kaaah…~ that's a lot damn better now…! Thanks for the water!" I thank the white-haired girl who was chuckling at my wild drinking and put it back on the tray.

After she put it back, she looks at me with a soft smile. "Oh my, you have a wild sense of doing things aren't you?" she said it to me while smiling at my action.

I shrugged it off and said to her, "Ah…~ It's a waste of time to just drink it from the cup you know. So I go for the whole thing because it's a hell of lot faster you know."

She gives out chuckles at my response and replied with a little lecture… Great… "I see. But please, keep your manners to others you know?"

"Sure~, I will." I respond to her while brushing my hand off and she respond with a chuckle. While I was brushing my hand off, the brown-haired girl was almost done taking out of my bandages. "I'm almost done with the bandages…and voila! Whoa~ no way…" my body gasped her with surprised.

The snow-white haired girl notices her gasp and ask her, "Hm? What is it Ruruko-chan?"

"Senpai, his wounds…it's pretty healed right now." The brown-haired girl said with surprised tone as she was pointing at the spot where my injuries were. What do you expect? I'm a fast healer because I'm a demigod, or was…I think? So what am I now exactly since I technically died last night Hmmm…?

As I wonder about myself, the snow white-haired girl comes in closer to see my wounds carefully and examines it with sharp examination with her eyes and said, "You're right… Last night, you're sustained with critical injuries that would keep you in bed for days maybe even a month. But you manage to heal pretty good over the night…you must have an extraordinary healing abilities. And…these tattoos, I wonder what they're for?" It was cool that the girls were interesting me, but they were kind of looking at the wrong spot and it started to make me awkward because there are two girls looking straight at my healed wounds…right now.

In order to break this…examination they had on me, I cleared my throat softly and loud for the two to hear and they turn their attention to me and I ask them straight. "Ummm… are you girls done looking? Because you know… You're kind of invading my personal space you know?" As I said to them while half-eye closed.

They pulled back immediately while having an apologetic smiles on their face. "Oh. Sorry…" Both of them replied at the same time. I nodded at them and shaked my hand off to reassure them.

And then, one of the girls started to open her mouth and ask me a question, "If I may ask, what is that tattoos embodied to your body?"

As I hear, I slowly clenched my hand and remembering the…conditions in order for me to get out and searched them... I loosen my hand and respond with a soft smile. "Well…I'll answer that question when your friends get here." They nodded and started to clean off the leftover of the bandages, medicines and other stuffs that were on the bed.

* * *

After a few minutes of waiting, I told the girls that I'm going to lie down at the bed and taking few Z's. But they suggested that I should stay up and wait for the others come, which I shrugged it off because I was tired as hell honestly. I was started to going into dreamland; but…I hear the door was opening. But I ignored it for a minute because I was a little tired from the battle last night, which I enjoyed so much. But…that's for another time…

As I hear footsteps coming in, something was shaking, calling me out. I grumbled while rolling over the bed. As I rolled over, I began to feel light for a second, only to find myself kissing the ground. As I grab the bed with my hand and tried to sit up straight, I rubbed my eyes to see more clearly of my guests.

As I open my eyes, I see more girls in school uniforms in front of my eyes and a boy in his school uniforms too. Ah damn it… I hope that I didn't stumble upon a dorm or something. I look at each one of them with curiosity, some of them looked at me with the same expressions; the boy glares at me while one had an…attention to my sword. It continued for a few seconds until one of the girl started to spoke.

"I think you should prepare yourself." One of the girls with said to me while I had a confused look. "…What?"

Suddenly, the girl that stared at my sword have started to gang upon me, having a sparkles in her eyes and asking me in a speed nobody normally understood except I do. "isthisyoursword!? Whyisitsolong!? Whyisitsobigandheavy? ButItlooksocoollookingsword! Youdon'tmindifIholdit!? Isthereanywaytowieldtheswordpleaseeeeetellme!?"

Just before one of the girl step up and tried to stop her with missiles of questions, I cut her off fast with my hand in front of her, replying each of the questions she ask me before with a pace we could all understand. "First, yes that is my sword. Second, because I'm a tall guy. Third, you can't probably hold it with your strength. Fourth, of course it looks damn cool! And lastly, to wield my sword, you must go through an extreme stamina and strength training to wield that sword. Did you get all of that?" I said to the sword lover while half-eye closed. She nodded and falls back to the line.

Most of the girls were awed by my skill to hear the girl, which it was weird. Except, the black-haired girl and the girl in the middle with a bob-hair cut had amusing smirks on her face.

As they observed me with their eyes, I begin to speak to break off the awkward moments. I pointed out to the sword-loving girl. "So… how do you like my sword, ojou-chan?" I said to the girl while grinning. As I look closely at her, she was a girl with shoulder-length; reddish-brown hair and brown eyes and her hair features swept bangs and an antenna sticking out from the top. So she's a cheerful type huh? I think I'll get along with her well.

"Ohh Myy God! That sword is such cool-looking, badass sword!" As she was hopping with excitement like a bunny, one of the girls step and calms her and pulled her away from me.

"Calm down, Tomoe! I know that the sword is cool and all, but you're being rude to our guest." She turned to me and smiled sheepishly and said. "I'm sorry for the inconveniences, But Tomoe here can get a little…jubilant when it comes to swords. But I was surprised that you understood her quite well." She said while having a surprised look on her face. As I check her out, She was a tall girl with blue, shoulder-length hair and matching eyes. She has the basic appearance of a tomboy, and has a _bishounen_ face. So she's a tomboy type huh? I bet that under the tomboy face, she has an embarrassed side to her. Well I'll figure out next time.

I waved off the apology casually, "Nah…its no problem… Besides, I'm no different from her when it comes to sword. As a matter of fact, my family was practiced in ancient kenjutsu for a long time. Rather, I'm glad that there's a another sword lover like me." While waving my hand, looking at the red-brown haired girl, I was surprised to find her looking at me with a smile and stars in her eyes feeling that she found a comrade who shares her… interests.

"OHMYGOD! You came from family that practice ancient kenjutsu!? Yaaaay! I found myself a comrade! High-five!" the girl was very cheerful as she raises her hand for a high-five. I replied with a grin and high-fived her. Yep I think I'll get along just fine although it's going to be noisy.

As my bond with the red-brown haired girl was forming, the bob-haired cut girl started to speak. "Tomoe, I believed that's enough for your…interests. We'll need to speak with him for his incident last night and to let him hear our…proposition too. Now then, let us discuss It shall we?"

As she said to her friends, I slowly use my senjutsu to feel their presences, figuring out that they're all devils. A group of devils lives in a house together huh? Well…they must wanted answer for anything they could get off… All right…I'll play their swing and see how it goes…

As we get settle for the chat, the girl that who wanted to talk to me sits down at the chair. While she sits down, one of the girls brought up a pot of tea, expensive-looking cups, and light cookies for light snack. I glance at the girl was sitting next me. She was a young and slender figures, had a black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes, wears a pair of red-purple glasses that was resting halfway down to her nose which it screams intelligence and strictness and wears the an academy girls' school uniform and the emblem said "Kuoh".

As I switched my view to the girl who was pouring the tea, she was a bit slim girl, but had good figures in my opinion. She had a long brunette brown hair that ends in two short braids and matching eyes and also wears a blue headband top of her hair, and wearing the school uniforms that the other girls had.

As she was dipped a small spoon into her drink, she looks at me with a smug smirk while stirring the cup carefully to let the sugar flow through, and she said. "I suppose an introduction is needed since you're wondering who we are."

I shrugged it off, while grabbing the light cookies to get my brain to get some sugar in it. "Sure…*Chewing the cookies* that would be great, otherwise I can't thank you kind devils for treating my injuries." Hearing my statements, the girls and the boy were around me surprised except the bob-haired girl, continuing to took a small dip of her tea and look at me with calm looks. Hmm…she's rather calm at this situation, she must be either confidant or smart. Actually…it might be both in my opinion.

She fixed her glasses and responded. "Ara, you already figured out who we are? You're quite observant aren't you." the girl said it while smirking lightly. She must be interested in how I figured out huh? Well might as well give them a hell of a surprise. "Yeah…you could say something like that. I used my technique earlier to figure out you guys…with flow of the chi…" I said to the girl with a grin.

As I said to her, the boy stepped forward, glaring me with his eyes. "Hey You! I notice that you are being extremely rude to our Kaichou! Speak her with respectful behavior you delinquent!"

I had a tick mark on my forehead, causing me to turn my head against the punk who wants to die…! "Huh…!? Did you call me a delinquent!"

I check out the first victim of my wrath in the night, he was just a punk. He was a young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes. He wears the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, albeit without the blazer and his sleeves are rolled up. I stand up to him, glaring and intimidating at him with my tall height. "You shitty brat…! You call me unpleasant nickname again. I swear that I'll beat you shitless until you're within in inch of your life here and now…!"

As I glare at him, he did the same thing, unafraid of my intimidations. He has more guts that I thought I would. Then he speaks to me. "I like to see you try! I can kick your ass with one-hand behind my back!"

As both of us glared at each other, readying to go at one another, the girls were sweat dropping at our…greetings with one another while the twin-tailed girl and red-brown haired girl were fidgeting out like crazy, trying to stop the fight between us.

"Enough! The both of you!" I heard a shout from the bob-haired girl, which caused the both of us to turn to her. She put her tea down and started to speak. "Saji, you are being rude to our dear guest. I would like you to cease this at once." Her voice was filled with commanding voice. Which I believed that she was the strict typed girl.

But it caused the boy to speak at her back. "But…! Kaichou! This guy was being rude to you. He should know his place and…" as he speaks, I felt a scary aura from her. Well…it didn't bother me one bit.

"Saji! Would you like to be reeducated once more…!" As she sends out her scary aura to the boy, he shakes his head quickly, causing him to fall back to the line with the rest of the girls. Hmm…she must be one hell of a strict-typed girl.

She picks her tea again to take a sip, feeling her throat was dried. And she leaned back on the chair "I'm sorry for this inconveniences. He is young, and energetic, but also a hot-blooded one. I hope that you forgive him." She was gently smiling a little…but I could felt her sincerity from judging of her tone.

I brushed it off casually, while smirking at her. "It's alright. Moreover, I actually like his guts. I can feel that his determination is strong."

She crosses her arms and leaned back on the chair, smirking lightly at my statement. " I see, thank you for understating. And to figure out who we are earlier by feeling the flow of the chi…you must practice senjutsu. Am I right?"

I was surprised by her deduction and I replied with a smirk to her. "You are quite smart aren't you? Yeah… I can use senjutsu technique, but it's not in the master-level. So who am I speaking to Ojou-san?"

She lightly smirked at my statement and started to introduce herself. "My name is Sona Sitri, next heiress to the Sitri clan and King of my peerage. Everyone, please introduce to our guest." As she greet herself, the rest of the girls and the boy started to line up besides her started to introduce them to me.

The black-haired girl stepped forward. "Greetings, I'm Shinra Tsubaki. Queen."

The long brunette brown hair that ends in two short braids stepped forward and bowed. "I'm Kusaka Reya. Bishop. It is pleasure to meet you."

Momo stepped forward. "My name is Hanakai Momo. Bishop."

The girl with blue, shoulder-length hair bowed lightly. "Yura Tsubasa. Rook."

The sword fanatic girl with shoulder-length; reddish-brown hair saluted with a smile. "I'm Meguri Tomoe! Knight. It's Tomoe to you. Comrade-kun."

Ruruko stepped forward and smile widely. "I'm Nimura Ruruko. Pawn. It is nice to meet you."

And finally, the boy stepped forward, simply stating his name. "Saji Genshirou. I'm Pawn to our Kaichou!"

I was surprised to hear that I'm meeting one of the higher-ranking devil clan rights here. I smirked as I stumbled upon the peerage of a well-known group and committing their names inside of my brain. I also grinned at the girl named Tomoe who call me out and lift my fingers and she replied back with a grin.

I stand up while groaning my pain for a bit, and bowed lightly to introduce myself. "The name's Ryūdai Yujiro; just Yujiro or whatever nicknames you call me is cool too. I don't really mind." That caused Tomoe to smile widely at me. I grin at her back.

"And…you can drop the formalities with me. Since it's not one of my fortes." I scratched my head and grinned at the girls while other girls chuckled except Saji, Tsubaki and Sona. "Now then, Sona-san. I hear that you got questions for me?" I replied to Sona about the proposal she had for me while sitting back to the bed and looking at her with half-eye closed.

She lightly smirked and replied, "Yes, I'm glad that you remember. But first thing, the show you put up last night was quite flashy."

So you saw it huh? "So you saw it last night huh? I'm glad that you enjoyed my performance that I put up." I replied to her with a grin.

Ruruko was tilting her head; curious about the show we're talking about. "A show?"

I asked to Ruruko while grinning and said; "Oh, you didn't see the big ass pillar of fires last night?"

Ruruko nodded at my statement while Sona started to explain. "Yes… It was quite a blast to contain it. While the barriers have started to break down from your fight, Tsubaki and I made an overlay barriers, trying to minimize the property damages." Sona give me a stern glare and said, "But sadly, the place was a real mess, so I had to call in my servants from my house to clean up the mess you left. It took us some time to fix up the place, thanks to you." she said while sighed tiredly.

I smirked lightly at her. "Well sorry about the mess, but my specialty are fighting & mass destruction so I tend to leave a…messy environments." Sona gives a tired sigh at my statement.

"Wait! You mean the pillar of fire we saw last night was…" Tomoe said, and the girls started to realize that I was the culprit you see before me.

"Yep, you guess it correct. It's yours truly." I said to the group smirking while pointing myself. Hearing the news, the girls were shocked that I was capable of create such a power since they thought I was a human first.

Saji steps forward and ask me. "Do you possess a Sacred Gear that could do that?"

I chuckled jokingly and replied to Saji. "Well…no, I don't possess any of that Sacred Gears crap. That power was all on me last night. It is just pure…destructive power." They were shocked more that I was able to create that power without the assistances of the Sacred Gears while Sona arched her brow at my statement earlier.

Arching her brow, she asks me while grabbing her tea for a small dip. " I see… You don't possess any Sacred Gears, but your strength was on a par with high-class devil level. I would like you to elaborate your strengths a bit more if you would."

I grin at her question and answered, "Ok… You see, I possessed abnormal strengths since I was born. Because of it, I wasn't having trouble fighting against supernatural beings. Though… I pushed myself to the extreme limits of life and death itself…you could say that I went through all sorts of hell to survive and become stronger."

As I explain my strength, Ruruko awed at awesome power. "Wow…! It's hard to believe that you don't use any Sacred Gears to support."

I smiled at her cute response and replied her confidently. "Yes, Ruruko. I only use my natural, but inhuman strength to fight against any enemies. But then…" I said while scratching my head and let out a tired sigh and said, "Because of my overflowing powers, I got my powers restricted extremely…"

As I stated, Sona arched her brow, intrude in. "What do you mean…your powers are restricted?"

As she questions me, I scratched my head, responding to her question. "Yeah... Because of my overwhelming powers, I have my powers restricted extremely…almost to the point where I can only use…oh probably ¼ or less of my power right now."

As I stated my position, everyone who was hearing had in surprising expression. Well…I can't blame them… If I go all out from the starts, then everything around me would be in complete mess.

Sona arched her brow at my statement, having a smug smirk while Tsubaki thought out loud enough for everyone to hear. "To hear such human who possess an extraordinary power and strength where it has to be limited extremely. Which it means that he is certainly a special being…almost like a god…but has human's appearance…"

"A demigod..." Sona finishes for her. Sona replied to me, "So, you are a demigod yourself. It is common that there are demigods living in this world, but I'm a little surprised at myself. Because, you far surpasses the spec of the average demigod we've seen."

I shrugged it off and smirked at her and replied, "Yeah…you could say that my family is…special."

"I see then." She nodded and asked me again, while sipping her tea. "Yujiro-san, I was hoping to know what kind of skills do you have at your disposal if I may ask?"

I shrugged off my shoulders, while enjoying the light snacks that they brought. "You have a lot of questions…but…*Chewing the snacks* I guess you have the right to hear it…" I paused and think for a second of my skills I have in my disposals. I started to respond. "Let see…I'm also a master swordsman myself. And when it comes to swordsmanship, I'm the best there is…and I mean _the best_." I paused a second and shuddered, "But… depending on the mood, I changed my battle style from time to time."

Tomoe started have stars in her eyes as she met another swordsman. So I'm guessing that she's a sword user, probably Japanese sword type judging by how her movement and her…meticulous way of describing the sword.

As I continued, Tomoe interrupted me for a second, pointing at my sword. "You know… we notices that your sword is very heavy for us to carry it though."

As she spoken, the blue-haired girl named Tsubasa comes up, adding her statement. "Tomoe is right…it was surprised that it took me, Ruruko, and Saji to lift that thing, although we only lift the sword for briefly. So, we have no choice but to ask the servants to carry it with us to the house. Honestly… I'm the strongest member of my peerage, but I was shocked to figure out that such a sword existed…"

I smirked sheepishly towards them. "I suppose you had an hard-ass time, and it can't be blamed though. My sword weights a few hundred tons to lift it up. Honestly…I'm surprised that you guys manage to bring it here. Here let me show it you what I mean. *Lifting my sword easily*" As I lift my sword with such ease, some of them were quite shocked to see. While the people who carried my sword was in the corner, sulking that their hard works and efforts were blown away.

As I look back to Sona, I replied while scratching my head, and patting my sword to my shoulder, "Well…back to what I'm saying. I'm also a self-taught martial artist, but more of a straight brawler type." As I continue to add, I saw Ruruko and Tsubasa lifted up their spirit, awed at my martial artist skills. Judging by their reaction, I would say they're hand-to-hand combatants.

Everyone was continued to be surprised at my skills, even Sona was surprised a little bit since she saved a monster like me. Well, to their eyes, I'm a pure fighting machine with combatant skills that I could use at my disposals, so~ I'm used to it.

And she softly said to herself. "No wonder you're so hard to revive with my normal Evil Pieces…"

I arched an eyebrow and confused at what I hear from Sona, so I ask her, "Wait, you said you revived me?"

"Yes, You know…I was quite surprised that my normal 3 Pawn Pieces can't be taking into you." She replied and gives out a smug smirk. "So I have to changed them into Mutations Pieces, 3 of them in fact. And I have to get from a…certain person I know." She paused for second while sighing tiredly. "But, it was worth it with qualities you possess, I would say I picked up a incredible servant indeed."

Well shit… I thought I felt something funny earlier…I put my sword down, scratching my head while replied to Sona. "Servant huh…? I'm guessing the proposition you spoken of is…"

She nodded at what I'm about to say and replied, "Yes, and I wouldn't lie as I saw your battle last night. And honestly…I never seen someone with a such combat prowess, experiences beforehand belies your…_overconfident_ attitude."

I turn my head to the side, with a scowl and mumbling at her last statement. "_Tch, I'm not overconfident you know…I'm just enjoy a good fight…_" The girls who heard it lightly giggle.

Sona fixed herself and looks at me with a serious look. "I'll be straight with you, I want you to be in my peerage, a slave bound to me through the pieces inside of you."

"Hmmm…" As I look at her and her peerage, I went through the pro and con inside of my head. If I kill them all, I'll be able to continue my investigation on my own. And plus, I'll be having a boosted power to my disposal thanks to this Evil Pieces thing. But, the con was that if I killed them…a lot of devils who are connected with her clan would probably come after me until the day I die. Not to mention…if the church finds out about my current conditions… Then, they're happy as hell to send me to my grave. Well...shit, it looks like I'm stuck in a bridge between right now.

After a few minutes of silence, I have come to my decision. "Well then…I have come to my decision that I'll accept the proposition. And besides, I'm grateful for the second chance you given me. I still have…unfinished business to attend to and I can't afford to die yet."

I lightly smirked to Sona while she response with the same expression at my statement. "Unfinished business huh? It appears that you were doing something rather important…am I right? She asks me while looking at me with amusing glare.

"Yes…you could say that." I said it while half-eye closed while lightly smirked at the end.

Sona puts her tea down to finish the conversation judging from her expression on her face. "Well then, it is good that you accept it into our peerage. Because, there's another peerage I'm meeting today at the school and I want you to attend with us as our newest members. While we're at the meeting, we'll talk about this…business you spoke of, Yujiro-san." She said it while giving a light smile. Heh, guess she's not all that tough after all.

As she said to me, I started to raise my hand towards Sona. "Cool~ Well let me say this to you guys then."

Sona caused her to arch her brow at my action and asks. "Which would be?"

I handed out my hand to her and said, "Well…again, I owe you for saving my life and given me a second chance to finish what I started. And you said wanted a servant, well; you got yourself a hell of a monster to be your servant. So I'll be in your care from now on."

Sona smiled softly as she grasped my hand and we shook. "Well then, I welcome you to our peerage. Yujiro-san." As She and I shook hands to another for a few seconds, the other members were clapping their hands, even Saji.

As soon we let our hand go, Sona clapped her hands, gathering everyone's attention. "Ok then, we'll need to prepare and eat breakfast and head out to school." They nodded while Sona looks at me, pointing out a bag of clothes and school bag at the chair. "Now that you're in my peerage, your school uniform and school bag is next to you at the chair. Get dressed and come meet us downstairs for breakfast."

I arched my brow at her at what I hear. "…School? I have to go to school?"

She gives me a glare and replied, "Of course. Even though we are devils, we still need to attend school. And we are the Student Body Council of our school, so it is expect for us to do our job as student council work too. And…*Pointing her finger at me* since you're in my peerage, you'll be in Student Council as our…Disciplinary Committee. So, I'll be expecting you to act and do like it while at school."

I sighed and grunted at myself. "All right…_damn it_…!"Sona give me a glare while the others at the door chuckles at my responses. I added further, "Before I go to school, I have 2 conditions in my mind."

She arched her brow at my conditions. "A conditions?"

I raised my fingers. "First, you'll let me keep my accessories." I said as I pointed out my feathers and necklace. I added further and said, "Second, I'm going to wear my coat jacket whether you like or not."

After a little while, she gives a sharp glare at me of my conditions. But, thanks to my… persuasive skills, she sighed in defeat while I smirked at my victory until she gives me a sharp and scary glare again. "Fine… But, you'll still need to wear the school uniform. You need to adjust yourself since we don't have time to do it for you. Please keep it to the basic designs, otherwise…I'll personally deal with you myself, is that understandable?" She said with a scary glare while I shrugged it off the response and nodded at her and they left the room, shutting the door behind them and head to the downstairs for the breakfast.

When they were gone, I found myself lie down at the bed again, sighed for this tiresome morning I had. "Well damn, I believe…I have gotten myself to an…interesting peerage."

I finished my preparation for the school. My outfit was the basically the same, except I add more, I only wear the white, long-sleeved dress shirt and put it on top of my white robe-like. Finally, I wear my black coat jacket on top, and wear my long black pants, fastening with my two belts to finish the "Basic Design" that Sona wanted.

Suddenly, I realized something important. I still need to deal with my camouflage for the sword. When I was about to despair on my sword's case, I was lucky to find a suitable and durable one to fit my sword. As I went over to pick it up, there was a note attached to it. It reads:

"_Use this case to hide your sword. Otherwise, you would be caught for carrying real sword by the authorities."  
_

_Sona Sitri _

I smirked at the notes, I truly believed that I'm in the interesting peerage…maybe it was a cruel joke played by God himself.

As I fixed myself one last time, I was preparing to leave the room, carrying my school bag and the case that contained my sword. "Well then…time to head down."

* * *

I strode down the stairs, whistling "Steamboat Wheelie". As I was reaching the bottom, I was greeted by a delightful smell of foods and chatting noises coming nearby. Arching my brows, I followed my nose to this delightful smell. Turning to the corner of the right, I found myself in the kitchen room. It was quite large and modern-looking room with long, wide countertops, a 2 silver refrigerator, an industrial sized dishwasher and large table with several chairs surrounding it.

As I look around, I see the girls and Saji who were preparing the breakfast. Unnoticing from them, I slowly lean to the wall, observing their movements. I look to see Momo, Ruruko, and Tomoe doing their cooking at the stove, preparing the foods. Judging by the smells, it looks like we're having a traditional Japanese breakfast. While they're busy cooking, I saw Tsubaki, Saji, Tsubasa, Reya, and Sona setting up the tables with spoons, chopsticks, and white handkerchiefs for the morning. It was quite a sight to be seen in my opinion where I see normal teenagers like me, setting up for the morning breakfast, and I was the only one in the entire group to see this view.

As I see them while grinning lightly, Ruruko notices me by the wall, smiling at me. "Ah. You're here. And you look great on the outfits."

And Momo and Tomoe started to look at me too with a smile on their faces. Tomoe exclaimed, "Wow, you look so cool, Yu-chan! I really like the black coat you're wearing." So my nickname is Yu-chan huh? It sounds kind of sissy, but I'll let it slide since she's my peerage…

I grinned at her and raised my hand while approaching them. "What's for breakfast?"

Momo chuckled and respond while stirring the pot, which it appears to be some soup. "We're having a Japanese omelets, a pork miso soup, two slices of bread with butters on top, and a orange juice for each of us." I was looking forward to eat it, as I look at the dishes awed me.

"So you need some help with something?" I asked them. But the three shakes their heads, told me that I should sit down at the table since I was still injured. I'm feeling pretty good for my conditions, but since they insisted, I went to the table where the other five were. As they saw me walking to them while I sit on the chair to relax, Sona had a glare at me for some reason while I arched my brow. "What? Is there something wrong?"

She replied while staring at me with a sharp glare. "Where is your ribbon?"

I scratched my hair while respond, "I left it in the room along with the other leftovers. I thought it'll be cool I had only taken the white-dress shirt to match…" Before I finished my sentence, Sona walked to me and lifts her hand and placed it on my hair. Pondering what she was doing, before it was too late, realizing that I was quickly slammed to the table with a dull thud. I look at her dead panning and said, "That's smart… Sona."

She looks at me while pushing me down. "I'm grateful that you took my advice…but, you're still needed to wear the ribbon! Is that understood?"

I sighed heavily, I asked feeling bothersome in my shoulders as she was pushing me down. "Do I really have to…? I mean it's so damn…" before I finishes my sentence, Sona pushes me further down with a sharper glare. "No exceptions! Since you're part of my peerage, I expect to you wear the ribbon. So…I'll be expecting to see you wearing your ribbon once we're done eating breakfast. Understood!?"

I sighed while being pushed to the table and respond grunted, "Yeah yeah… _damn shorty…"_

She had herself an arched brow. "Did you say something…!?" She was starting to hurt me a little bit! Damn she hears it! I have to stay cool, otherwise I'll be in serious hell. "It's nothing…so could you let go of me…." I grumbly said.

She had herself a smirk on her face while the girls who are setting up had amusing smiles on their faces, while Saji was looking down at me and smiling "Sucks for you" expression. Sona said, "What's the magic word, Yujiro-san?"

"Please…" I replied while grunting, and she let go of my head, while I was rubbing my nose lightly. "Good man." She replied. Jeez, I guess she is tough after all… Damn it…! I really ended up in the really damn strict peerage… FML…

* * *

_**~At Kuoh Academy~**_

After our breakfasts, we walk to the school while I was adjusting my ribbon that Sona forced me to wear, while other was chatting to one another.

As I arrived at the school with my new friends, the students started to stare and commented at me

"Who's that hot bishounen~? He looks so handsome and dreamy~."

"Kyaaah~! He looks equally handsome as the "Prince" Kiba Yuuto-kun~"

"And he's walking with the Student Council members!? Does it mean that he's gonna be in it too kyaaaaah~!"

"What's up with that huge case in his hand? Is he practicing some sort of a martial arts?"

"No man…judging by the case, I would say that's a weapon he's carrying secretly."

"Yeah. Plus, that guy looks like delinquent, ah damn it…! Is he going to be the enforcer to us boys…!? "

"Damn it! Another bishounen at our school! Our chances of dating this school's girls are sliming…"

"We should hustle up tonight...! We'll need to come up with the plans for this…enforcer!"

"Agreed…!"

"Hmm…!?" I was starting to have lot of tick marks as I hear from their gagging and complaining about me. The girls laughed weakly and try to calm me down since I was on a verge of wreaking havoc upon the students.

They continued to chuckle at my misery as Tomoe reassures me by patting me on the back and said. "It's ok Yu-chan, it's good that you're becoming popular on your first day."

Ruruko reassures me with a smile on her face and said, "Tomoe-senpai is right, you should feel proud of your stature. I feel proud that my fellow Pawn is going to the same school with us."

"I see…thanks. Hm?" As I was calming down, I hear the word "Senpai", which I was wondered on what year I was in. As I pondered, Sona came to me and explain.

"Yujiro-san, since you appears to be around 17-18, I have the privilege of putting you on the same year as me and Tsubaki. I hope that you live your expectations as member of Student Council and the only 3rd year boy student in the year." She said it to me while fixing her glasses, glaring at me for strict protocol we went over earlier.

I nodded and turn to my peerage. "Well then…I suppose I'll have to live my expectations as your senpai then." Momo and Reya nodded at my statements too while Tsubasa give me a pat on the shoulder. Saji merely ignored me, refusing to acknowledge that I'm in the 3rd year. Well… might as well be a start to our friendship.

As we make way inside the buildings, a female teacher approaches us with a smile. "Ohayo, Student councils." The female teachers greet us with a smile. The group greet her back while I give out a hand as hi. The girls and the teacher chuckled at my response while Kaichou give a sigh.

The teacher looks at me with a surprised face. "Oh. You brought the new transfer student at our school? Shitori-san?" the female teacher asks politely at us.

"Yes, Sensei. He's our new transfer student from the overseas that I talk to you about last night."

"Shitori?" I arched my brow by her surname.

Tsubaki leans closer to me to hear. "While we're in school, Kaichou uses alias name in order to do her student council works." I nodded at her and grinned at her. "Well thanks, Tsubaki." She nodded at my manly-voiced response with calm expression on her face. I'm guessing she's shy to show her emotions. Oh well.

As they're done with the conversation, Sona waves her hand to call me out. "Yujiro-san, could you come here please?"

"Yeah yeah. I'm coming." I said it while waving my hands off. The girls and sensei chuckled while Sona give me a glare.

Sona points her hand at the teacher. "The sensei before you is your homeroom teacher, please introduce yourself."

I bow down lightly at the teacher and introduce myself. "My name is Ryūdai Yujiro and it is pleasure to meet you Ma'am. Please forgive me if my Japanese is rusty."

The teacher said with blissful smile on her face. "It is no problem at all, well it is certainly nice to meet you Ryūdai-san. Now, could come with me to the teacher's lounge? I'll be needed to confirm the documents Shitori-san brought?"

I nodded and grin at her. "Yes of course. And besides, how can I refused from a respectable maiden as yourself sensei?" I said with a jokingly tone. This caused Sona and Saji to sighed tiredly while the girls chuckled at my jokes.

"Ara~ you are polite and charming, maybe this school will have a another "Prince" at our school. But when I give you the test and exams, be prepared to study seriously ok?" The teacher replied with a blissful smile with a little jokingly tone. I think this sensei knows some humor in my opinion.

"Hai…~ Sensei. Otherwise, I would be expelled immediately right?" I replied with a light smirk.

"You got that right! So be sure to study hard ok? So if you follow me please." She replied with confirming and cheerful tone. I think that my year at this academy is going to be an interesting start than I thought.

"Well then, I guess I'll see you all later." I said it as I waved my hand to the guys and they waved their hands to as I follow the teacher to the lounge.

* * *

_**~At the Teacher's Lounge~**_

As she is checking the documents and other materials that Sona brought for admission, I look around the buildings and windows outside to see what kind of school it was. I heard from her that this school was used to be an all-girl private school long time ago, but this year they decided to make it co-ed. But still…this is ridiculous that the ratio was 85% girls and 15% boys.

As the teacher was done checking, I went to her to hear. "Well then, it looks like everything is in the order. It looks like you're going to be the only 3rd year boy student and you'll be in the student body council as the disciplinary committee this year. You have a lot of reputations to hold up to young man." The teacher said it while giving out a smile.

"Yes…I heard from Kaichou. But still, I'm going to be a disciplinary committee? Isn't that for separate students to do or something?" I asked the teacher.

As I ask her, she looks at me with gentle smile. "I know what you mean. You know the academy used to be all-girls academy in the past right?" I nod at her, continuing to listen to the story. "But…since this starting year is going to be the first co-ed, we haven't the chance to reform all of the committees this year in time."

I nodded at her, while rubbing my chin with a light smirk. "I see…and I'm going to guess that the one who suggested is…"

As I stated to her, the teacher nodded. "Yes. It was Shitori-san who suggested you in the first place. Since you'll be joining the student body council this year, we need someone who can uphold the rules of the school. I know it is a lot, but I hope that you accept this position."

I scratched my head. "I see…well, it's going to be a pain…but what the hell, I'll gladly become the enforcer for any perverted students in this school.

She smiles widely, happy to hear that I'll be taking the job. "Oh absolutely perfect, I thank you. Now then…there's two more things that concerns me…" the teacher said it while looking at my attire and my huge case.

As she was done glancing at me, she started to talk. "First, you're only wearing the white-dress shirts and ribbon, I hope you could explain it to me?" the teacher said while looking at me. It felt like she could look through me inside and out. But I couldn't care less because I just don't want to tell lie and getting in bigger trouble.

"The truth is…I set up a few conditions to Sona-kaichou before coming to school. These attires I have are my important treasures." I said it with honest tone.

"All right then… As for the second thing, care to explain why you carry such a long and huge case around you? I hear that you look like an delinquent from other students, which the school doesn't appreciated about It." sensei said while showing a serious looks on her face.

"You see…while I was in the overseas, there was a club that I attended, where they teaches martial arts for the practices. Since I'm kind of tall, I needed to carry a lot of stuff with me. But trust me, I didn't do anything to innocent students while I was in that school. As for the delinquent rumor, it is not true. I may look like a delinquent but I'm honest and good student. You can take a look at the records that Kaichou brought one more time if you concerned with it." I replied calmly and respectfully to sensei.

Hearing the truth, the teacher looks at me with surprised looks. "Wow… you are an honest kid aren't you? Most of the students I know are trying to make up as they go…but you're different somehow…" the teacher said with a bit surprised look.

"Is there a problem for being honest? There is no point in telling lies at this point. And besides, it was my fault to begin that I set up conditions to Kaichou. And well…I should have not brought in this into school today." I said it casually while scratching the back of my head.

She said with a blissful smile. "All right then… Since you have the permission from Shitori-san, I'll allow you to wear your outfit since…you are wearing the _basic designs_ for our school. And whenever I see you young man, you better wear neatly since you are a member of the Student Council and the solemn member of Disciplinary Committee. Is that clear?"

I jokingly salute my hand. "Yes, Ma'am! Crystal clear!"

She chuckles at my response. "Very good, now we should head to the homeroom, so if you follow me Ryūdai-san." I nodded to her and we head on to the homeroom. Honestly I thought about it…I think that the academy is provided with a memory I'll never forget.

* * *

As I wait patiently for sensei to call me in to introduce to everyone, I started to check my outfit with my blood-red eyes one last time before sensei calls me in. Because honestly told…I don't want to be laugh in front of the girls because that's going to leave me a trauma…heh heh heh.

"Ok, The preparation is good, now just waiting for the teacher to…"

"You can come in now, Ryūdai-san." Her voice calls out as I was done with my preparation.

As I stand up, I stepped through the door and went to the teacher's podium. Turning to the students, I take a moment to look at everyone over…and I was shocked to see that I was the only boy in the class. Well, it is expected because Sona told me that I was the only 3rd year student who was a boy. But still… it was ridiculous to see so many girls in my life in one place and to be honest, I was happy for a moment. As I stare at the students, I started to hear some whispering amongst them, with yours truly as a subject, which it felt…awkward.

"Whoa~ a guy? And he's transferring as 3rd year? Lucky!"

"Look at his body, he's so hunky and muscular. I can't imagine him embracing me.~"

"I wonder who's his type among us?"

"He looks so handsome! Like a famous movie actor or maybe even a famous k-pop star~!"

"I can't wait to have a conversation with him! And he's equally handsome to our "Prince" Kiba-kun~."

"Our class has a bishounen in it! We feel like the luckiest girls alive~!"

I had to keep my face as calmly as possible, otherwise I would go exploding with a harsh and curse words that would hurt these girl's heart. But still… It was kind of nice to hear the girls saying nice things about me. Back in the church, I was infamous for my…combat prowess. And you're serious, a k-pop star? Sorry, I'm into Rock music.

As I was busy calming my thoughts while the girls are gossiping about me, I saw Tsubaki who was sitting at the table, lightly lift her hand to me. Well…at least one of them is mature and smart enough…

"Now then, Please introduce yourself to the class, Ryūdai-san." The teacher asks me and snaps out of my thoughts.

I nodded to her and started to bow respectfully towards my new classmates. "Hello everyone, my name is Ryūdai Yujiro. I have been living in the overseas for 7 years now, and please excuse me if my Japanese is a little rusty. I hope that we could get along! *Smirking gently*"

At first, everybody just stared at me for a minute with awed expression except Tsubaki. And second later, everybody clapped hands for my good introductions. But…as the clapping dies out, the girls started to ask me different questions from left to right like hundreds of missiles bombarding on me at high speed. Honestly, I felt so happy and miserable at this point…

As the questions go around, Sensei slams her materials with a loud noise that quell the noise down. I was little surprised by her method. "Okay everyone, I believe that is enough for asking questions for now. You all can asks him during the break period, so let's get the homeroom started. Now for you Ryūdai-san let's see…since you are in the student council, you can take your seat next to Shinra-san. Shinra-san, could your raise hand please?"

As the teacher points her name out, I saw Tsubaki raising her hand lightly to indicate where she was. I nodded to the teacher and took my bag and my case and walk to the empty seat next to her.

I lift my hand and said to her while grinning, "Yo, it looks like you and I are classmates, looking forward to be your neighbor, Tsubaki."

She replied me with her cool-masked face, "Likewise, Yujiro-kun."

I smirked at her as I sat down to the seat and lay my case on the floor so that the student's view wouldn't be blocked. But you know…I couldn't help felt that majority of the girls in the class were staring at me with their eyes closely like the predator is watching its prey carefully so that you can catch and eat it. Sometimes, I cursed myself for being a bishounen.

_**Sighing~**_

As I take out my notes and pen to take down the notes from the lecture, I couldn't help but noticing that every girl in the class except Tsubaki was looking at me. Man…this feels awkward.

* * *

As the lectures ended, the lunchtime came quicker than I thought it would. I wasn't worried about following the lectures because I had my head drilled by Sister Griselda personally in everything I should know, along with the skills in real life…forcefully and painfully. My eyes were heavy due to my fatigues and injures I had last night. But I couldn't let my good impression be ruined for today so I suck it up and fight on with my awesome will!

As the lunch break came upon us, I was going over what I learn today at the class due to Griselda-san's…intensive training I had, I saw Tsubaki was doing the same thing.

"Tsubaki-senpai. Yujiro-senpai." A voice called out to Tsubaki and me.

As I turn my back at the door, I saw Ruruko and Tomoe waving their hands at me at front of the door. I grin and wave back while Tsubaki lightly smiled at them.

Tsubaki stands up from her seat with grace, I stand up from the seat, stretching my hands out. As I was done stretching, Tsubaki was kindly waiting for me, and we went to the girls to see what was up.

I lift my hand, grinning at the two. "Yo!"

"Osu!" Tomoe grinned back at me with a high-five on the hand.

Tsubaki lightly smiled to Ruruko. "What are you two here for?"

Ruruko nodded and answered, "We're hoping if you and Yujiro-senpai could join us for lunch. Kaichou and others are waiting for us to get you know?"

I snap out of my thoughts as I hear something about food. "Wait! Food!? Where Ruruko!? Where's the food!?" I said it exclaimed shouts while shaking Ruruko like crazy.

Tsubaki grabbed me by my shoulders and snaps out of my food frenzy. "Yujiro-kun. You should let go of Nimura-san, she can't tell you if you shake her so much."

I look at Ruruko who was having her eyes rolling around and I chuckled sheepishly, "Oh. I'm sorry, Ruruko-chan."

Ruruko regains her composure and pouted at me. "Mouuuuu~ that was mean, Yujiro-senpai."

I waved my hands at her and smiled weakly, "I said I'm sorry. Now then, where's the other at anyway?"

She nodded and responded, "They're at the center of the yard under the tree. We should get going if we wanted to eat with the others." We all nodded one another and we left the classroom to meet up with the others.

As I left the classroom, all hell began to break loose.

"Nooooo~ I was going to ask Ryūdai-kun to lunch~!"

"Damn! I can't believe that 1st year takes away our chances from eating with Ryūdai-kun."

"Ah Ah~ I'm so envy and jealous of the Student Councils now because they Ryūdai-kun now."

"We should team up together to ask Ryūdai-kun! Are you girls with me!?"

"Yeahhhh! Let's do it!"

Ohhh…God. I really cursed at myself for being a _bishounen_ now. As I was face palming myself, I thank my kouhais, "Thanks for pulling me out of there you two… Otherwise, I would have dragged along to the hell with those girls…" The girls chuckled at my response and said to me with smile on their faces.

"No problem! Yu-chan is our friend after all!"

"That's right, we'll protect you Senpai!"

I smiled at the kouhai's care for me. "Thanks you two. Senpai is happy to have you as my kouhai." They laughed happily at my statement while Tsubaki lightly smiled and I smirked at them as we head to the yard.

As I first got out of the buildings and were at the yard…

"Yujiro-senpai!"

I heard a familiar voice that calls out to me…

"We're right here!"

I look at the direction where the sounds came from. And then I saw Tsubasa and Momo calling out to me while Saji, Reya, and Sona were sitting down at the grass.

I raised my hands and waved at them, "I'll be there in a second! Now then…come on guys, we can't afford to waste time." I smirked at the group who was right behind me while smiling at me.

"Senpai, you're too excited to eat your lunch." Ruruko said to me while smiling at my response.

I smirked at her and replied, "Well yeah, I love to eat food so cut me some slacks."

While I'm chatting with Ruruko, Tsubaki comes to me and give serious expressions, "I ask that you keep your manners. You are in the Student Council, so please to remember that."

I shrugged my shoulders and replied back casually, "Man, Tsubaki. You are so serious like Kaichou, lighten up a bit will you?"

As I reply, Tsubaki still gives me a serious expression. I sighed in defeat and smirked at her. "All right all right, I give. I'll keep my manners as…best as possible. So can we go now?"

As I reply back, she gives out a light smile to me and moves on ahead of me. "You're right, we can't keep everyone waiting. Shall we?" I smirked at her while she was heading to the group. The rest of us followed Tsubaki as we met up wit the groups and started to chow down.

The lunch with the guys was turning cool. Except…each of them brought their own lunches to eat, while I had nothing else, and leading me to despair. But gladly, Momo and Reya bought me sets of lunch boxes because they knew that I eat a lot. I bowed jokingly to the two while Kaichou give me a piercing look in her eyes, but I didn't care about it. I started to chow down the foods like a chipmunk. My appetite surprises them, while Kaichou gives out tired sigh at my view, mentioning my manners. It caused the group to be in chuckled while I sheepishly smiled and get back to eating.

Each of us chatted to one another, while Kaichou and Tsubaki talks about something else. Eh, it must be something to do our meetings today. Thank god that Sister isn't here; otherwise she would have scorned and lectured me for hours in seiza-style for flirting with the girls. Man Ohhhhh…~ the trauma trembles me.

While I chow down to my 3rd lunch box set, the girls started to ask me some questions.

"So Senpai, where did you live before you came here? Tsubasa asks while I was stuffing my mouth with foods.

I replied as I eat my lunch down. "Hmm… I live in the European region most of the time before I move out of the town. I lived in the country of Italy because I love the cultures and beautiful scenery they offered." I said it casually as I eat my foods.

Tomoe tilted her head and confused look. "Wait, does it mean that your hometown is here?"

As I put my lunch box down slowly, I nodded lightly and replied to them. "Yeah… Before I move to Italy with a sister, I live here for first part of my childhood."

Ruruko tilted her head at my story. "A sister? Wait, you mean you were at…" As Ruruko started to speak, all of them realize where I was at in the Italy.

I grab a bottle of iced tea that Momo provided us earlier; I drink the tea, continuing my story. "Yeah… I was at a church where the sister was. She was the caretaker of the orphanage she personally opened. And she…raised me when I was around 10. Ever since then… She became like a motherly figure to me." I said it with a sad smile on my face

As I spoke, Tsubasa steps in again. "And…what about your family?"

My expression was turned to rather… serene but filled with a soft sadness as I remembered my family, or…what was left of it anyway. "It's…a rather complicated situation. To be honest… I haven't seen my family since I left the country."

Everyone looks at me, concerning about my situation. As the moment was down, Sona started to speak rather softly and ask me. "Do you regret the decision you made…with us I mean?"

I shook my head and face her; "No…first of all, I was never a religious type to begin with. But… I'm grateful for what the sister did to me during those troubled times I had… And as for my family…I'll tell you the situation when the time comes, so I wished you guys to refrain from talking about it for awhile ok…?" They all look at me with a concerned face; even Saji was starting to concern for me. I replied with them a lighted smirk on my face. "And besides, I'm here with you guys right now, so that's good enough for me." As I said to everyone, they started to lighten up, nodded back with a smile on their face and continued to talk further.

Reya asked me while pointing out my outfits, rather speaking softly. I guess she's the calming, but shy girl type. "You know, I noticed something when you're closer… Your outfits and accessories, they look quite amazing, did you make that yourself?"

I smirked and I replied to her, "Well, the coat I'm wearing was made by the sister. As for this feathers here, I did them myself since it looks pretty damn cool in my opinion." I said while pointing towards my jacket and the feathers.

Everybody chuckled at my response when Tsubaki pointed out to the thing I never expect…she was pointing at my necklace around my neck…"Then what about the necklace around your neck? Is that your hand-made too?" Tsubaki asks me about the necklace, I made a sad smile and said. "No… It isn't."

"Oh… I apologize for asking. Did we brought something bad again?" Tsubaki asked me with concerned face, everyone was the same.

I slowly reached my necklace, looking at it with a sad smile. "No it's ok Tsubaki. You see…this necklace here is the only memento of my kaa-san…" everyone who was hearing, started to shown a concerned expression towards my…life without family

"Umm… I'm sorry to ask you that…" Tsubaki apologizes; I patted her head gently, hinting to her that I'm ok with it. As I patted her head, she flushed lightly, gently pushing away my hand. I see… so her poker face's mastery is not of that Sona's…

As our conversation continued, Saji began to talk to me. But…only this time, he asks me with concerned face. "If you don't mind asking…how did she... Umm…went off to the better place?" As he asks, it causes me to grab on to my necklace, while I gently soften my face. "Before she died from a…incident, she give this necklace to me as a protective charm and a special gift… and boy, it sure did protected me while I was living at Italy." I replied to her while forming a sad smile on my face.

"I'm sorry…Yu-chan." Tomoe said to me with apologetic expression on her face.

"I'm also sorry as well, Senpai…" Saji apologizes to me; it was rather surprising for me to hear from him.

I grinned at them softly. "Nah~ it's cool, It's not like you knew about it."

Both of them brighten up for my reassurance and started to look at my necklace carefully, noticing something. "Hey, Yu-chan. This magatama can separate can it?"

I lightly smiled at Tomoe's statement and replied to her. "Yep Tomoe. She told me that I should give the half of the magatama jewels to the girl whom I'm going to love and care for her the rest of my life."

As I stated, everyone was looking at me, awed while Ruruko and Tomoe screamed at the statement I said as they puts their hands together and said, "Kyaaaah~ it's a promise of love!" The others chuckled and laughed while I sweat dropped as I look at them squealing at my "promise". "Oi oi, let's not get carried away ok? _Baka-combo._"

But, I shrugged it off and get back to the talking with the others. As we talk to one another in a mindless chat, I was starting to get bored, and then I thought of an idea while I grinned. I ask the guys "Hey guys, do you mind tell me if there's any dojo around here?"

As I asked, Saji respond to me "I know where it is. But why do you ask senpai?" While he replied, I saw Kaichou suspiciously glares at me. Damn, is she some sort of a psychic or something?

I smirked at them as I stand up from the grass, cracking my necks. "Well…I eat myself a big-ass meals, so I was hoping to get a good exercise while I at it. So Kaichou, do I have the permission to exercise a bit?" I ask the Kaichou while smirking and she thinks carefully while saying "Hmmm…" Man I guess I'll need to reel in someone in a little bit.

"You know…if you want to check out my little swordplay, then you can check you know…" I said it casually, and then Tomoe had sparkles in her eyes, which she took the bait. Sorry and thanks Tomoe! As for reward to help me out, I'll let you see my swordsmanship.

"Neh~ Kaichou, we can see some of Yu-chan's swordsmanship. We can even ask Kiba-kun to be his sparring partner! Can we pleaseeeeee~!" As Tomoe pleaded her with her sparkled eyes, Kaichou sighed in defeat while Tomoe and I high-fived each other for our victories.

Then Kaichou replied with a glare. "Fine then… I guess we could ask Kiba-kun to be his sparring partner. But don't go all out…I wished that you would remain "under the radar" Understood…?"

I shrugged it off and replied with a bothersome tone. "Yeah yeah, I got ya. So let's go already." I said it while smirking at them, waiting for them to lead me to the dojo I wished to go to while the girls chuckled at my excitement. Well then Kiba-kun… I hope that you would provide your senpai with…a little challenge I could wish for.

* * *

The location where they led me to was surprisingly a kendo dojo. Inside the dojo, there were girls practicing their swordsmanship, some were teaching basic forms to beginners, while other spars against each other. As I observe each of their movements, there was lot of beginners in my eyes, except one kid caught my interests.

Amongst the student, a boy student is teaching a girl on how to set her foundations when taking a stance. His appearance was young boy with handsome face, has a short blonde hair and grey eyes, and wearing the traditional hakama training clothe for the kendo practice. Well, I know that I'm not the only Bishounen at this school, that's for sure.

Surprisingly, the kid I that notice was someone I knew from long time ago.

"Is that boy the one…?" I ask one of my peerages.

Tomoe replied cheerfully. "Yep! That's Kiba Yuuto-kun. He's a good swordsman in my opinion as a same sword user. Hm!" I was letting out a "Hoo~" as I look at the boy. Tomoe speaks very highly of him huh?

I asked, "is he that good as a swordsman?"

Kaichou step up, strengthen Tomoe's statement with a calculative looks, "Tomoe's right. Kiba-kun is an exceptional swordsman who's equivalent to her. But in terms of his speed, he's may reached the speed of a middle-class devil already or higher."

I smirked at Kaichou's statement, as I was excited to have a spar with him. "Hm~ is that right huh?"

"Now I'm going to ask you to…" As Kaichou was about say her words to me, she saw me with a little surprised looks. I smirks widely as a man who enjoys fighting to the death. The others felt my intimidating aura of fighting spirits, which it surprised them a little bit as I notices them.

I give them a light smirk and reassure them. "Don't worry, I might smirk widely during the battle, but I'm still your friend so don't be afraid ok?" they nodded and I walk to the direction where the kid was while everyone else stand by the side to look at my spar.

As I approach the boy, I shouted and lift my hand up to the kid. "Hey kid!"

Hearing my shouts, the boy and the girls' draws to my attention and the boy had a surprised looks on his face.

"You're…" the boy said while still having a shocked looks.

"Yeah. It's me kid, your one and only." I said to the boy while having a smile.

"It's been awhile…Ryūdai-san." The boy bows down to me with respect, while the girls were having a shocked expression at our directions. I wouldn't blame them, their "Prince" bows down to the transfer student who just got here today. Even my peerage was surprised by my introduction to him as if I already know him, which I did.

"You don't need to be so formal about it. I'm here at this school as your senpai now, so treat me like one will you?" I said it casually while brushing my hand off to him.

"Of course. Senpai… It's been awhile hasn't it? I was surprised to see you here again." the boy named Yuuto responds.

I smirked at him. "Yeah it has. This is what? About 3 years since the last time I saw you before you…" Before I finish my sentence, he started to shown sad smile.

"Yes… Before…that took place along with my comrades…" He responds with a weak smile.

I wouldn't blame the guy, since that…was horrible incident to remember. When I learn the fact, I was pissed to the max at the church, for what they done to the innocent kids. Hell…that was one of the main reasons I got rampaged in the first place after all.

I need to break the silent moment of us and patted his shoulder. "Well…I manage to make a good resting place where their souls will rest peacefully. I'll take you to them one day if you had the time…" I said it softly since I didn't want the girls to ask about it.

As I said the words, his face started to brighten up a bit. "You did? Thank you for your condolences, Ryūdai-senpai." He said it to me with a smile.

As he smiles at me, he leans closer so to me to whisper so that only we could hear. "I was told by Kaichou that I was going to spar a new Pawn that she had recently acquired, but I didn't expect that it was you."

I scratched my hair and sighed at him. "Well…lot of shits happened. I'll talk to you about afterschool. You're in a peerage to Kaichou's friend aren't you? I asked him while half-eyed closed.

"Yes, I presume that you'll be attending the meeting?" he said it while having a refreshing smile.

I said to Yuuto while smirking. "Yeah, I'm going to… I have to explain about the last night's incident and something else."

Yuuto smiled, thinking about what I have done from the incident. "I see. Well I hope that our meetings goes well."

"Yeah I hope so... Now then…we should commemorate our reunion with a little bit of spar don't you think?" I said it going to the stand and grabbing a bokuto in my hand.

"Oh dear. You haven't changed one bit haven't you?" He said to me with a weak smile.

"Well…not much pal. Let's get this started shall we?" I said it with a smirk.

"Before we start, we should stretch ourselves. We wouldn't want to pull our muscles after all. And you're still injured so I'll go easy on you." He said it with a smile.

I smirked at his confident smile. "Hoo~ you gotten lot confident at me, since the last time I saw you."

"Well… I did get stronger the last time when I spar against you senpai." He said it with a weak smile. Yeah stronger my ass, I can see in his posture and stance that he has grown into a fine warrior than the last time I seen him. I wonder who was one that taught him in the swordsmanship after I was gone… the way he took the posture earlier was a good form. Man I can't wait to figure it out.

As we get our bokuto to our hand, we took a few stretches and practice a few swings to get a good feel of our weapon. Honestly in my opinion, it felt a little light in my hand. As Yuuto was done with his preparations, my peerage hurdled around me.

"Senpai, I didn't know that you're acquaintances of Kiba-senpai." Ruruko asked me while having a surprised look on her face.

Kaichou asked me with her usual stoic, serious looks. "Yes. Judging from your conversation, I presume that you know him in the past didn't you?"

I shrugged it off and replied while getting my bokuko. "Yeah…you could say that. I taught him how to survive by teaching basic combat skills when I met him. But it was only a month worth of it before we parted way from one another."

She nodded and responds to me with the usual looks. "I see…you have a lot of secrets with you…but we'll discuss at the meeting." Her serious expression turned to the competitive smirk, hinting to do my best, "Well then…do you best at your spar. And I hope that you don't go all out Understood?"

I nodded and wave my hand lazily to her. "Hai~ Hai~"

Tomoe comes up to me and pat me on the back with a smile on her face. "Do your best!

Yu-chan!"

Ruruko smiles at me and said, "We'll be cheering on both of you and Kiba-senpai!"

I nodded at both of them, giving them a wide, but happy grin towards them.

Tsubasa gives me a pat on the shoulder, "Do your best senpai." As she said it to me, she also gives me a fist-bump, which I gladly accept it.

As soon I get cheer-up from everyone, I turn against the kid. As soon I started to face him, my battle instincts started to kick in as I walked to him. As I walked to him, the fighting aura within me has awakened, which it was sending out to everyone as I walk. Especially, my peerage felt it firsthand, causing to hear comments from them.

Tomoe trembles her body when she saw me at my battle instinct kicked in. "Ohhhh…! I can feel his tremendous aura from my back. As I thought…" she looks at me with her swordswoman's eyes.

Ruruko nodded at her senpai's statement, adding her comment. "Me too, Tomoe-senpai! It is great that I can learn from a amazing pawn like him and Saji-senpai."

Saji was nodding at her junior's statement, can't help to wonder that he's on a whole different level. "Man…I'm can't believe that a worthy pawn like him is on our peerage!"

Tsubasa nodded, and appeared shocked, respecting my strength. "You're right. I can feel his amazing fighting spirit… I can feel the heavy pressure of the veteran warrior, especially the one's that been in the life and death battles many times."

Reya and Momo nodded at their statement.

While they look at me with wonder, Kaichou turns to them, asking them of my abilities, "What do you think Tomoe? As our swordswoman, is he good as he proclaimed?"

Tomoe nodded strongly to her questions and turns to me with focused looks. "Yes… As soon he turns to Kiba-kun, the aura around him has thickened a lot. His swordsman's spirit is on a whole different level… one's that of a master swordsman…"

As she responded, everyone was surprised at my aura of swordsman. Well then, Time to show them I'm truly capable of!

"Well then, are you ready kid?" I said to the boy while patting the wooden sword on my right shoulder.

"Yes, I'm ready as you are. And one more thing, I have a name now you know?" He said it as he taking his stance, smiling weakly.

"Oh right, I forgot. Sorry about that." I said to Yuuto with a small, apologetic smile.

"No problem. And I believe we have ourselves a audiences to heat up the competition…" He whispers the last sentence to me, which it was loud enough to hear, I smirked widely because my blood boils now for the excitement we're about to do.

"Hey Yuuto…! Let's give them a one hell of a show shall we?" I said to Yuuto smirking widely to start the spar while patting my sword to my shoulder and take a stance.

"Hahahaha… I hope that you go easy on me. Ready?" He said it while having a weak smile for a second, then get into battle mode.

I close my eyes, concentrating my mind while breathing out and in. And when I open my eyes, I give out a light smirk. "You may take the first strike, just like the old time."

"I hope that you won't regret it. Senpai!" As he responds, it took a moment to lunged at me with a thrust. As he lunged towards me with a thrust, I charged at him straight on, which it caused him and others were surprised by my decision. As his thrust almost reaches me, I parried the thrust by hitting it down with a hilt of my sword. As I parried it, I switch to side-swing by twisting my hand and aiming for him for an opening.

**Thud!**

To my sudden surprise, he mange to bring his bokuto backs to his guard, defending my side-swing. I smirked at him for being able to block my counterattack, but due to my powerful blow, he jumps back a bit from me and reforms his stance, and surprised a bit. I also jump back a bit and reform my stance as well.

Even though it was one exchange, everybody was awed and surprised at our skills as they watch us spar.

I smirked at him and replied, "Well…~ Yuuto, you manage to block my attack huh?"

He nodded while shaking his hand off from the blow I landed on his sword and replied, "I'm still quite amazed that you still have this kind of strength despite you're injured."

I smirked at his statement and readied my statement. "Yuuto, that's only a greeting ok? Let's get started!" He nodded and we started to charge at each other.

As we charge each other, our sword collides, causing it to lock swords. Kiba was struggling against me, pushing with his two hands, while I was pushing against him with a one-hand. The students had a big surprised expression to them. Even my peerage was surprised watching me at the side.

As I take a glance at the crowds, Tomoe glittered her eyes with stars while other members of my peerage had a surprised looks on their face, except Sona, who was full of stoicism, but had well-concealed interests.

I look at Yuuto who was struggling against my awesome strength; I made a small smirk on my face. "It looks like you're able to lock sword against me while I'm using my one handed."

"Well…! I did had a great sword teacher who taught me ever since we parted from that day…!" he said it with a struggle while showing a challenging smile on his face.

"Good…! I'm happy for you that you take the path of the swordsmanship…!" I said it while smirking widely about Yuuto's growth. I was amazed and pleased for his tremendous growth in the swordsmanship and overall strength. I praise him truly for becoming this strong. But… It wasn't enough to defeat me. I look at him and suggested, "Hey Yuuto…! Why don't we take it up a notch? I want to see you at your highest swordsmanship." I said to him with challenging grin on my face.

Hearing my suggestion, Kiba was shocked a bit at my statement. He closes his eyes for a second and responds with a smile and the best answer I could hope for. "I would gladly love to… Senpai! Let me show you what I learn all these years." He said while having a satisfied and challenging smile.

I smirked widely at him. "Good…! Let's get this started!" As we jumps back from each other, we retake our stances, getting into serious mode. I took a good grip at my bokuto and readjusted my legs to comfortable position so that my balance wouldn't break off. I said to Yuuto who was also doing his readjustment on the stances. "Yuuto, I believe that one more clash between us should decide this match don't you think?"

Hearing my statement, He took a good breath and smile confidently at me, ready to attack. "Of course, I believed that our swords can't handle the pressure any longer." As he took our stances, we charged at each other once more, everything was a blur for the next few seconds as we maneuvered quickly. Our wooden sword collide against one another, parrying, countering, reading, and attacking each other from one exchange to another. To the student's eye, our match was simply a beauty of the art, as if we are dancing one another in the endless sky, filled with clouds, and surrounded by vast mountains for us to jump and collide.

As our exchanges continue, Yuuto picked up his pace once more. Only this time, Yuuto was faster which it surprised me a bit, but I welcomed it. _"Good speed… his abilities as a swordsman is boosted greatly by the Knight Piece he had. Whoever has him is sure is a lucky master indeed." _As he about to strike me with his down slash, I parried to the side and counterattack with a diagonal up slash. But then, he evaded it in the nick of time and counters my attack with a left side slash. I blocked it in time and I admit that was a close one.

As our exchanges ended for a second, we started another exchange each other with blows, parrying and countering each other's move again. As I was getting tired of these tedious blows, I decided to start send out a series of slashes onto Yuuto. "Ora, Ora, Ora, Oryah!" As I shouted while sending a serious of blows, He was surprised by my sudden change in the attack and he repeatedly blocks it. He was struggling as I attack him with straight, powerful slashes while his guard was slowly crumbling away. As he was trying to find an opening in my spot, he couldn't found any because of my reluctant slashes crushing down on him.

"Oryahhhhhhh!"

I made a wide downswing slash towards him to break off his guard.

"Guh!" As he received my blow, he parried with a smooth control and softness, leading it down to the floor.

**Smack!**

At the last attack, the wooden floor breaks apart as I send it down with all of my might. Shit! I went too far on that one! As I take a glance at my peerage, I saw it… Kaichou's continuous arching brows as Momo, Reya, and Saji try to calm her down. Goddamn it… I'm going to hear an earful of shits from her later…

But as I look at Yuuto, his guard was broken for a moment as he was tried to parry my attack. I took it to attack one last time, knock away his bokuto from his hand. Due to knocking out his bokuto, he falls to the ground while I point at him with my bokuto at his face. I remained for a few seconds until he shows concede, but satisfying smile on his face.

Smiling lightly, I took a moment of breath and pull away my bokuto from his face and reach him out with my hand to help him stand. "You're grown much stronger than I thought, Yuuto. I commend your skills, but it could help with a little more practice… and training perhaps?"

As he grabs my hand and stands up, he shows a satisfying face to me and kind of feels happy that I praised him for his growth in his swordsmanship. But he also showed a paled expression for a few seconds when I mentioned "training". Hmm… some of the trauma hasn't left it yet huh?

"Thank you, Ryūdai-senpai. As always, you are an unparalleled swordsman. Although that last attack was…" he praises and smiling weak at me as I look at the broken floor while other students were having a fearful looks in their eyes.

I sighed and scratched my hair while replying, "Yeah… I did go too far on that. But, what the hell, I'll apologize to the girls. " I said it with a wide smile while Yuuto chuckle and sweat drop at my statement.

**Cracking and Crumbling!**

"Hm? What's that sound?" As I was talking to him, I hear a cracking and crumbling sounds, searching for the source as I turn my head back and forth.

"Ummm… Senpai, your bokuto…" Yuuto said it with weak smile, pointing and looking at my hand.

"What about my bokuto…" As I look at the bokuto, it was crumbling slowly until it…

**Breaks!**

"Eh...? …Ahhhhh!" God damn it, I hold it back considerably and it break into half!?

"Oh my, Hahahaha…" Yuuto respond with a weak smile and laugh while the bokuto broke.

"Damn it…! I can't believe it broke. *Holding the handle*" I said it while the students who watching our spar were making a shocked expressions. Even the devils were making the same expressions. This is bad… I'm so going to die by Sona's… hellish punishment.

"Well then…I should get going Yuuto. I just hope that I'll survive Kaichou's… punishment." I said it to him while holding my fingers up and approach the kendo girls to apologize.

"I hope that you'll survive… senpai." Yuuto said to me while smiling weakly. Haa~ might as well get it over with. But first things first… I went up to the kendo girls who were currently having a fearful expression…I'll probably need to apologize them for the damages.

As I approached them, I bowed down respectfully toward the girls. "Umm… I'm sorry to break your precious bokuto and your precious training floors. *Bow down respectfully*" As I bowed down, the students were surprised for a few seconds.

The girls were thinking that I was a student with monstrous strengths and abilities, but I manage to shown them I was still a respectable student just like the Student Councils. As they realized that I was bowing down, the girls were fretting their hands. "Oh! No senpai! It's not your fault; I believe that you grab one of the older ones we use for our practice. And that floor was old enough anyway… It is really ok, so please raise your head."

"Thank you for understanding girls. Now then if you excuse me, I'll be heading back to my classmates." I said to the girls and I went to my peerage while my…death penalty was waiting for me. As I walked to them, I saw Sona had a little tick mark on her forehead, while crossing her arms and tapping her toes quietly. I sighed and respond. "I apologize for breaking the dojo's floor and their bokuto…"

She looks at me with a piercing glare and replied. "And…"

I sighed again and replied, "And… I'm sorry for not "under the radar" while in a large crowd." But, she still continued the same expression towards me and said, "And..."

I grunted and said, "And… I'm sorry that I disobeyed your orders…Kaichou." I bowed down lightly towards her. For a few seconds, there was a contemplative silence between us. Everyone was hoping that I would survive from her…hellish punishment. So, I lightly lifted my head to see her face and well…

"Ha~ *Sighed*, since… you apologized to the kendo club with a…acceptable attitude. And… you manage to apologized to me on everything I told you to do…"

I lift my head and asked her, "So…?"

Then she softens herself a bit and lightly smirks at me. "I guess I'll let you off the case for this time." I was relieved for a second…is what I wanted to say. But she points her finger at me and glared at me. "But… We'll still discuss your punishment _after_ our meetings with my friend's peerage. _Understood?_"

"Yes. Ma'am! Crystal clear!" I smirked and said with a jokingly tone, which it caused the peerage to laugh, while Sona give out a tired sigh.

And then she spoken to us, "All right then everyone, let us returns to our classes. The lunchtime is almost over." We nodded to her and started to went back to our classes

As we head back, Tomoe tackled hug me while shouting, "Yu-chan! You have to teach me some of your sword techniques! Pleaseeeeeeee~!?

I smirked and nodded to her. "All right then… I'll think about it ok?" As I said to her, she hops like a bunny saying "Yatta Yatta!"

Everybody else was chuckling at Tomoe's excitement over my spar with Yuuto while Kaichou shook her head with tiresome glare, but she a light smile, "It still surprised me that you know how to handle her."

I smirked at her, "Oh you know. I know how to handle a cute animals."

As I stated, Tomoe pouted to me and started to hit me in anime style. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" I chuckled sheepishly while blocking her hitting on me, while the girls chuckled at me while Sona gives out a tired sigh again.

While we left the dojo, all hell began to break loose.

"Oh my god~! That was one of the best spar I ever seen!"

"His strength is that of a great Miyamoto Musashi himself. Kyaaah~"

"We need to recruit him to join our Kendo club!"

"That way, we could have the "Princes" to ourselves Kyaaah~"

"National Championship! Here we come!"

"Oi, did you see that? The way that transfer student swing down his sword?"

"Yeah dude! The floor was smashed apart and later on, the bokuto he held was broken after! Holy shit! Is that even humanly possible!?"

"It looks like we have ourselves a beastly enforcer in our school now… If we piss him off wrong way, and we're gonna end up like that pool objects over there…"

"Ok then… Let's have an emergency meeting at the usual place. Let the others know that there is a storm of chaos coming to our societies. Agreed?"

"Agreed…"

"Oh my… Hahahaha… As always, he knows how to make a commotion. _But still… I'm glad that he hasn't changed a bit since we last saw each other. And I'm glad that he's the same person as ever he was."_ Yuuto said while looking at Yujiro and his peerage went back to his own class.


	4. Dragon's Greetings & Reunions

**Disclamer:** See Chapter 1.

**A/N:** _Hello! I'm so sorry for everyone to make you guys wait for my update! I had some busy jobs going for the school and taking summer classes to keep myself busy. But I manage to finish the chapter 4 and halfway done with chapter 5!_

_For this chapter came out rather easily, content wise. In the later chapters, it'll slowly reveal the secrets that Yujiro had within himself, and it'll build up the tension of the main arc's I'm planning in the future. So you can have expectations to see it too!_

_Here are the suggested Harem's lists:_

_Harem's List:__ Tsubaki, Sona, Serafall, Seekvaira, Tomoe, Reya, Momo, Tsubasa, Ruruko, Bennia, And Secrets_

_Let me know what you guys think about the harem and I'll fix it!_

_As for Issei, I'm keeping Issei's Harem with him. Why? Issei deserves that much respect and love for the girls he's trying to save, for example, saving from someone who was considered 'immortal' in order to save a girl from a loveless marriage. He deserves the girls for having a pair the size of beach balls._ _The girls in the Gremory group will at most have a close friendship with Yujiro. Nothing more._

_In the later chapters, Yujiro's power will be slowly unleashed as he fights the strongest opponent he can find in his path. And sooner or later… his seal or limiters or whatever you guys called will be fully unleashed in the way future. _

_In the meantime, please, read/review/enjoy!_

* * *

_**King of the Black Dragon**_

Chapter 4:

Dragon's Greetings & Reunions.

After the spar against Yuuto, the rumors about me started to spread quite a bit. I heard a ridiculous one, like "he's not a human being, he's a beast covered in human skin." Or one like, "I wonder if he was in a some sort of a secret agency before coming here." Hmph…! Honestly, they shouldn't start a rumor that's true, but I was too tired to bother so I brushed off like a cool breeze.

I went back the classroom to sit, staring to take notes for afternoon lectures. As I take the notes, I overlook back the events I have done today. And surprisingly, it was actually a quite productive day; first, I had some fun time chatting with my fellow peerage, and had a reunion with an old apprentice. But sadly, as I went back to the class, Sona was scolding me while others were chuckled at my miseries. But still…it was cool and a good day to call it.

And you know, there are these feelings I couldn't help to wonder… I couldn't brush off these feelings from my neighbor, Tsubaki. I truly believed that there's definitely something attractive about her. But, I can't put into words, but I can feel it. Ah, could this be the thing that kaa-san told me about… Well then, let's see how it goes.

Finally, our class was over, and I relax my head to the table. "Finally…I'm free…~" While I catch my breath, Tsubaki was gathering her schoolbooks and other stuff to put in her bag. In a way, she was waiting me.

I stretch my body out and started to gather my stuff. About a few minutes later, I was done, readying to head out. Hinting as a cue, Tsubaki stands up with graceful movement, allowing her hair to flow beautifully. Got to admit…her hair is so beautiful…

As I stand up, picking up my case and school bag, I turn to Tsubaki, lightly smirking "Well then…shall we get going?"

She nodded with calmly, stoic expression. "Yes, we should head to the meeting now, I'll lead you there."

I nodded to her, and putting a little joke on her at the door, "Very well… Lady first, my fair maiden." As I joke to her, she was stutter a bit, but maintaining that stoic expression. As she walks past me, I saw a hint of small flush at her cheeks, hinting that I have succeed.

* * *

I strode to the meeting place with Tsubaki, while I whistled "Steamboat Willie" from the Disney. I thought it was a pretty catch tune, so I practiced it and whistle the song whenever I go to place sometime. Tsubaki didn't bother one bit as she continues to walk in front of me. But I could tell, she was secretly enjoying the tone somehow.

As we arrived at the destination, there was a door with a sign says **[Student Council].**

I was impressed by the door's intricate designs. "*Whistles* …pretty nice door indeed."

Tsubaki was knocking on the door and said."Kaichou, I brought Yujiro-kun." Tsubaki said while waiting for the response.

"You may come in_._"

As she and I went inside, walking without a care in the world because I'm a badass. I closed the door behind me to be…polite as possible.

As I turn around, I saw my peerage, waving their hands and smiling at me. They were sitting down on the sofas to enjoy the teas and snacks prepared for the meeting today. While I waved them back, Tsubaki went to Kaichou's side as her Queen.

Ruruko waved her hand at me. "Come on Senpai! Come and sit down with us!"

Tomoe get up from her seat and started to drag me to their spot. "C'mon, we've been waiting for you a while you know?"

I smirked lightly as both drags me to the sofa. "Hai Hai... You don't have to pull out my arms you know?" I took the seat, resting my case and school bag on the side and leaning back with putting my hands behind my head. I sit between Tomoe and Ruruko, while Momo and Reya started to serve teas and snacks for everyone to enjoy.

"Here you go, Senpai. I hope that the tea fits your taste." Momo said to me with a smile while serving tea.

Reya passes out some sweets and snacks that go well with the tea. "And here are some sweets and snacks to go along with." She said softly, "I hope that you enjoy what we prepared."

I nodded to both of them with a gentle smirk. "I don't know much about tea… But I do know lot about sweets when I see one. Thank you Momo-chan, Reya-chan I'll definitely enjoy them." both of them chuckled lightly at my response, I glanced a moment where they had a hint of flush. All right… I think I'm starting to make a good friendship with my peerage so far… While I thought of how my plan worked out, I took a sip of the tea. Ohh…~ this flavor… "Mmmm…~ such a alluring and luxurious flavor…what kind of flavor is it?" I said to Momo while the tea goes over my tired body.

"It is one of Japanese popular brand, the Gyokuro flavored tea. One of peerage's members we're meeting is named Akeno-senpai, prepared specially for this meeting. I hope that it met your satisfaction." Momo said as he pours another cup of tea. This tea is pretty good than I ever thought. Even though I was called the "Black Dragon Knight", I still know some proper behavior from a…certain person who beat into my skull…

I arched my brow when hearing the name. "Akeno… who's that?"

As I pondered, Sona takes a sip of her tea and respond. "Akeno is the Queen of my friend's peerage. They should be arriving here in a moment."

I nodded, continuing to drink my tea. But still… I would prefer to drink some fine whiskey or a sweet chestnut and hazelnut coffee with 13 spoons of sugar for a change…but this tea will do I guess…

I started to stuff my mouth with sweets like a chipmunk after finishing the tea. This caused the others to chuckled, while Sona let out a tired sigh at my…unique behavior one could say. As the sweets gone into my mouth, something shocked me…! "Hmmm…! This is…!" I turn at Reya with a surprised face. "Reya-chan…! These sweets...! Could it be they're the…!" I said in a surprising tone, speaking in a broken sentence as I chew down the sweets.

Reya chuckled lightly at my response. "Yes, they're the famous England milk-coffee chocolate cookies that sells quite popularly." She said it softly, "I'm quite surprised that you know deep knowledge in sweets."

I nodded strongly, smirking widely. "Of course! I know sweets because I have a big sweet tooth when I was young, and still am. And well…sweets helps me to relax and calm me down whenever I have a pissed-off mood."

Everyone awed with rather surprising expressions on their face.

I arched my brow, staring at them. "Hmm? What's with the look…?"

Saji, who was sitting with Tsubasa, Momo, and Reya cuts in. "No, it just that…we're kind of surprised that you have sweet-tooth… Despite you're badass fighting machine…"

I nod strongly, adding his statement. "Yeah. Even if you're master of kick-assing, you need something to give you a boost and stress-reliever. For me, it's eating sweet stuffs, especially puddings!"

Everyone chuckled at my statement, except Sona who was sighed tiredly at my childish behavior.

* * *

After about 15 to 20 minutes later, I hear footsteps coming towards from the door, and finally knocking on the door.

"Sona, May we coming in?" a voice of the girl called out, asking to come in.

"Yes. Please come in." Sona called out to the voice, approving her

As the door opens, it reveals several figures that entered my sight. First one was a young woman with a mature figure. Her long crimson red hair fell in waves down her back as she walks inside the room. I can imagine that it'll do the same when she leaned on her hand. With a hint of smirk, her sky blue eyes seemed to move unabashed over me as I sit down in front of them, as if she were measuring me up against something.

The second was also a young woman was more…pronouncing than the first one. Needless to say, I was surprised. She stood at a modest height with a very pronounce chest and a slim waist. I honestly surprised that she was shockingly fit and well rounded. Her black, almost blue it was so dark, hair was long even tied back by the orange ribbon that fell down to her legs. In other words, she is freakishly attractive to any normal boys… Well, almost all of them anyways.

Man… These Devils women these days have unbelievable fits. There were only a few women in the Church that were close to this attractive, for example it was the Sister, but then again, they are Devil's and their attractive helps with their seductive heritage.

I saw Kiba coming third in line, handsome as always with short blonde hair, grey eyes and a mole under his left eye. He now wears the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

The fourth one was rather a petite girl. She was looking at me with her emotionless hazel eyes. And, I could sense something from her… She had a medium length white hair decorated with black cat-shaped hair clips on both side, has a two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She wears the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, without the shoulder cape.

As they come in, Sona stands up, greeting the guests. "Welcome Rias, I'm glad that you could make it today."

The crimson girl named Rias nodded. "Of course Sona. It's my pleasure." She responds smoothly, while having amused smirk on her face. "I heard from Yuuto that you acquired a new piece to your peerage."

Sona nodded, gesturing at me. "Yes. Allow me to introduce my newest addition. Ryūdai Yujiro."

Then, all eyes were on me. I simply raised my hand. "Yo."

Everyone except the white-haired girl was laughing lightly at my greetings. And, I swear I could see a tick mark appearing on Sona's forehead as she scowled at me.

Sona fixed her glasses, gesturing towards the crimson-haired devil along with her servants. "Yujiro-san, the girl standing before you is Rias Gremory, heiress to the Gremory clan, and King of her peerage."

As she gestured, Rias comes up with graceful stance. "It is nice to meet you, Ryūdai Yujiro-san. My name is Rias Gremory, heiress to the Gremory clan and King of my peerage."

I nodded, lightly smirking while looking at the crimson beauty with eyes half-closed. "Nice to meet you."

Rias nodded, smiling playfully. "Fufu, I see you're quite straightforward and honest. Allow me to introduce you my peerage."

Rias gestured her hand towards her peerage. "I'm Himejima Akeno, Queen of Rias Gremory. It is pleasure to meet you, Ryūdai-san."

I nodded and bow down to her in gentleman manner. "The pleasure's mine, and I enjoyed the tea you prepared for the meeting. It was quite flavor to drink."

Akeno, I'm assuming her name is, held a hand to her cheek as she smiled sweetly. "Why, fufu. Thank you for the compliments, Ryūdai-san."

"Please, call me Yujiro. Formality is not one of my strong suits."

"Very well, Yujiro-san. Then you can call me Akeno. What led you to joining Sona-kaichou's Peerage?"

I cocked my head to the side. "She made me…an offer I couldn't refuse…" I smirked softly. In that instant, I found myself imagining Sona dressed in a men's three-piece suit, sitting behind a desk with steepled fingers… It was hot, strangely enough…

Akeno laughed into her hand. "I see."

Yuuto steps and bow down. "As you may know me already, I'll reintroduce myself. Kiba Yuuto. Knight of Rias Gremory's Peerage, I'm glad to work with you again Senpai."

I lift my hand, saluting him playfully. "Yeah, I'm glad to work with my former disciple again." He nodded back in response.

And finally, the petite girl comes forward, bowing lightly while staring with her still-emotionless hazel eyes. "Toujou Koneko…Rook. Nice to meet you Senpai…"

I lift my hand towards the girl, smiling gently. "Yo. What's chilling?"

I saw another tick mark appearing on Sona's forehead as she scowled at me. "Yujiro-san, I hope you fix your greetings a bit more refining behavior…"

Rias laughed lightly, at my unprofessional response. "I can tell that Ryūdai-san will be causing you some problems, Sona."

My King sighed heavily, "So can I…"

I smiled widely. "Well that's how I am, honest and straightforward. You'll come to love it eventually, everybody does." That simply brought a glare my way from Sona. "Regardless, just call me Yujiro. Formality was never one of my fortes anyway."

Rias smiled and nodded lightly. "Fufu, very well Yujiro-san. And it's good to see my childhood friend gaining someone with such a unique outlook on life as a part of her Peerage. I'm sure she could loosen up a bit." That caused Sona to glare playfully at her.

"Ho~ 'Childhood friend' huh?" I said with a small smirk.

Rias nodded, "Yes. Sona and I have been friends for all as I can remember. It's a good thing too, considering we're the heiresses to our respective families."

I gave Sona a playful smirk. "Hmm… Good to knew the two of you are important figures."

Sona sighed and shook her head, "Enough with the pleasantries, we're here to start our meeting concerning you today." As she stated, she points her direction at me, implying to discuss my…mission for the church and my...personal quest.

We got ourselves settled for the meeting. Rias and Sona were sitting on the sofa along with their Queens standing by their sides. The members of the peerage were standing, some were behind me, and some were behind the Kings.

I look at them, sighed. "So… I presume that you wanted to talk about my…personal businesses before I reincarnated right?" I stated while sipping my teas.

Sona nodded, with serious expression. "Yes. Before I reincarnated you… You said you had some unfinished businesses to finish. I want you to tell us everything in details, and I mean _everything_…"

Everyone looked to me to start and I sighed. "All right… to start off, can I ask you a question?"

Sona arched her brow. "A question?"

Rias nodded, having amused smirk on her face. "Why not, it would be best for us to answer the question. That way, it could lead our conversations."

Sona nodded to Rias, looks at me with serious look. "All right. What is your question?"

I scratched my head, looking at them with serious look. "Have you all heard of the Exorcist…the 'Black Dragon Knight'?" As soon I say that nickname, the two devil ladies were frozen from hearing the name.

Sona nodded, fixing her glasses. "Of course we do… He's famous no…Infamous for his reputations in the Church."

Rias nodded as well. "Yes…he's very well known in our world after all…"

While the two ladies of the Kuoh thinks, the rest of them except Yuuto didn't know the nickname.

To break it off, Saji comes up. "Umm…Kaichou? Who is this 'Black Dragon Knight' Senpai spoke of? Is he famous?"

Sona nodded, having a calculative expression. "No… rather than famous, he is considered a legend in the our world. He's considered as one of the strongest, but the most brutal Exorcist from the Church and the Vatican." As she explains, her expression was turning serious. "Because of his overwhelming combat prowess and monstrous strength, he is feared by many, even by his own comrades who labeled him as _'monster'._"

Rias cuts in, adding further on the conversation. "Yes. From I hear, he's also quite the berserker for his love for fighting, causing unspeakable destruction and brutality on both his allies and enemies alike. Simply put… he is battle-manic and enjoys to fight against any who can able to put up a fight with him."

It was true… All of it… I was a man who loves to battle against strong opponents. But…as I fought, it caused harm to my allies as I fought… Then the church moved to restrain me, putting me into that freezing hellhole. But still, 'm nice to the people whom I'm friend with.

This time, Sona steps in, putting her hand to her chin. "However… I heard rumors that he disappeared from the Church 2 years ago. Apparently, he did something to shook up the entire Order of the Church and many Exorcists were sacrificed in the process."

Rias nodded to Sona's statement, looking at me with calculative expression. "Yes, she's right… How did you come by this info?"

I scratched my head, grabbing some sweets from the table. "Well… He's right here in this room..."

My statement leaves confusion to everyone, until Sona figures out with shocked expression. "Wait…! Don't you mean…!"

"You got it Kaichou… I'm that infamous Exorcist 'Black Dragon Knight', the infamous, but the strongest Exorcist of the Church 2 years ago." I said it casually and shrug it off like it was nothing.

Hearing the fact I said, everyone was shocked and gasped because the infamous exorcist is right in front of your eyes. I wouldn't blame them if I were in their positions. But still, I can't believe that my reputation has grown this much.

"The infamous "Black Dragon Knight"…" As they look at me with cautious eyes because they knew that I was awesome ass-kicking exorcist and monster… with a high collateral damage payment.

I shrugged it off and try to calm them down. "Now now…I'm not all that crazy about battles and other stuff. And besides… I was originally here to…investigate the claims until I died… But it didn't affect your daily lives."

As I talked, Sona showed a glare towards me. ""Now, how can we believe that? And coming from a infamous Exorcist like you…?"

"Like I care if I was Exorcist…! I'm a Devil now." I cut her coldly, feeling my patience is withering bit by bit. As I talked, I let out a small aura of mine, letting the atmosphere to be in heavy pressure where everyone was struggling to stand up. "You know… There may be tension amongst the Three Factions, but I don't let that get in my attitude and how I treat others. You don't know who I am, so I don't expect you to understand after all… Not since I'm considered monster to you all…"

As I talked, I released a calming breath, trying to rein my already angrily fluctuating aura. The Devils in front of me were frozen in shock at my change in tone, no doubt surprised at my sudden cold tone. After a moment of silence, I managed to regain my composure and give them an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry about my outburst. Honestly, I am. This has been a tiring 2 days for me since I came back to Japan, for quite a few reasons."

As I calmed down, Sona sighed, looking at me with a rather tired expression. "No, I apologized as well. It wasn't proper for me to judge you as Exorcist or 'monster' for that matter. She smiled lightly at me. "You are in my Peerage, my servant… And my family… And that fact will never changed."

I shrugged it off, gently smirking towards her. "I'm glad to hear that." While I smirked toward her, I noticed and looked the others. They were wary of me; probably fearing is the right word to put it. "And you guys don't worry about it. I may be an Exorcist before, but I'm a Devil, your comrade. And I'll swear on my second life I've been given to our king to protect you guys from any harms."

As I spoken with sincere truth, everyone in my peerage was brightening himself or herself up, relieved to know that they'll be able to depend on me.

She nodded, smirking amusingly. "Yes of course. I'll have you take responsibilities for the words you spoke. Isn't that right everyone?"

"Yes, Kaichou!" everybody respond with energetic voice, implying that they'll considered me as a friend and comrade of Sona's peerage. Heh… Guess I don't have a choice now do I…

She nodded, returning to her calculative expression. "Now then, with our doubts gone from you, let us continue the discussion. As an former Exorcist, what was your investigation or mission you been given from the Church?"

I sighed, grabbing some sweets. "Well…I was here to investigate a…certain information that the church require me to look for." I said it calmly as possible and take a good look at their expressions to see the flow of the conversation carefully.

"This certain information you're talking about, what is it that you're asks to investigate?" Sona asks me while looking at me with glare.

I sighed, scratching my head, looking at Sona. "Well… turns out, There are currently three Fallen Angels near Cadre level in strength along with a leftover of their minions, resting somewhere in the town. They plan to attack and destroy Kuoh Academy in the hopes of igniting a second iteration of the Great War between the Three Factions." I breathed for a moment, continue to speak. "And… I was…forcefully sent here by the Church in order to locate and eliminate their group, formerly as a group of five along with their armies numbered in almost a thousand, to prevent their plans from coming to fruition." I explained clinically.

Sona arched a brow at the word "forcefully sent…" while other Devils in the room to freeze, regarding me with focused calculating gazes.

"The Church…sent you alone? To deal with _five_ Fallen Angels? Three of which were near Cadre level, along with army of a thousand." Rias asked me, sounding a bit incredulous.

Feeling a corner of my lips twitch upwards, I said, "Not two of them were near that level, but the three of them were definitely. And yes, that was my mission."

The following silence in the room was palpable. As they heard this, but they were clearly waiting for one of the king's answer to answer to what I had just said.

"Y-You can't be serious…" Rias said softly as she leaned forward, shock evident in her tone. "Five Fallen Angels of that level of strength and a army of thousand…and you were sent to fight them alone? What was the Church thinking?"

I smiled wryly. "While I appreciate your concern, it's not necessary. I've completed missions far more difficult and under more strenuous and perilous circumstances. Granted, it was near death several times, I completed them regardless."

"How could you have fought five along with a army of thousand? One, I can barely see it happening, but _this numbers of army_?"

I gave Rias a serious look, meeting sea green eyes with my red-blood ones. "Because I lived through situations like these countless times. I lay my life on the battlefield, pushing myself to the extreme limits of life and death for years. In order to get stronger, you must push yourself to the death itself. Only then will you able to fighting beings that stand head and shoulders above you in lethality and experience." I explained clinically, as though telling her of my grocery list.

Rias shook her head softly, dumbstruck.

Akeno, this time, decided to interject. "When did this happen, exactly?"

"Last night. Not too long after, I was also picked up by Kaichou here."

Others except Rias and her peerage's eyes widened. And then Rias speaks, "Last night. You mean those pillar of fire were your doing?"

I smirked, "You saw that?" I chuckled lightly, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly. "Yeah, I did that. That one is of my many techniques. Ultimate ones at that."

They had power rivaling that of a High Class Devil…" Rias said numbly as she regarded me with wide eyes.

I smirked, "Really?" I said, chuckled lightly, a little surprised at her exclamation. "Well…it should be, I had my powers sealed against those three Cadre-Fallen Angels last night. I was afraid of destroying a part of the city if I released my part of my seals."

Rias's eyes widened, "Your powers were sealed while you fought?!"

Akeno regard me rather sultrily, "To use that much power while being sealed. Do you have any Sacred Gear that gives you so much power?" The heavy look in her eyes was distracting me quite a bit.

"Um…" I looked to Sona for confirmation. Seeing her nod her head, I released a tired breath. "I really don't have any Sacred Gear to support that kind of power because I don't relied on that stuff. It was purely all brute strengths on me last night."

Rias narrowed her eyes contemplatively. Nodding, she looked to Sona and said, "Sona, I'll trade you my Pawns for him."

"No deal." Sona replied instantly a smug smile on her face. "Yujiro-san is _my_ Pawn."

I smirked playfully at Sona. "Well, don't I feel loved." Looking back to Rias, I quipped, "Well, Rias-san. There you have it, I'm her servant and always will be. I hope that you find yourself a stronger servant than me."

Rias pouted rather cutely. "Ohh… I was hoping for a strong servant like you." As she was done pouting, she winked at me. "That's ok then, I'll just need to find someone who is better than you."

I lightly smirked at her, hinting that she is challenging me. "I'll be looking forward to see him someday."

Rias nodded at my statement, while Sona cuts in. "Yujiro-san, you said earlier your powers were sealed. Could you elaborate on that part?"

I scratched my head "Well…first." Then I stand up, walking to the middle of the room. "I'll show you guys what I mean…" As I said, I began to take off my jacket, leaving everybody to confuse and blushed at my sudden action.

"W-What the Hell do you think you're doing!?" Sona, who saw me taking my cloth exclaimed. I saw Tsubaki looking away from me, with a red blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Ara Ara, Uufufu~ Yujiro-san is so bold aren't you." Akeno who saw me puts her hand on her cheek, smiling blissfully at my action.

Rias smiled playfully. "Fufu." And she directions her eyes to Sona, with playful smile her face. "Wow, Sona. I didn't know your new servant would be so straightforward and _bold_ to show his secrets. I believed that you're going to have some good changes in your life after all fufufu."

"Urgh!" Sona was shocked, hearing a…playful statement from Rias-san. "R-Rias!" She exclaimed.

"Would you guys pipe down already! I'll show you the secret to my sealing so wait for it." I exclaimed, continuing to take off my white-shirt and my ribbon, some of them were even covering their eyes with their hand from my…extreme action. I was finally down to my white-robe like shirt, showing my muscled-toned chest.

My Peerage were blushing like red tomatoes, especially Tsubaki, which I believed seeing some small steam off from her... Except Saji…who saw my muscled-tone chest was crying and sulking in the corner.

Yuuto was sweatdropped by my bold action, laughing weakly.

Koneko just remained there, standing while eating popcorn. But I could feel she's entertained from her mind.

Sona closed her eyes. I can see her twitching her brows, and a small blush on her cheek due to my actions.

At last, I taken off everything on my upper body, showing my fully exposed muscled-tone build body. I look at them with my hands put into my pockets, with my eyes half-opened "You can all see it now. Geez I can't believe that you guys are embarrassed by this action."

Sona was shocked, causing her to open her eyes and scowling at me. "That's because you…!" As she was about to lecture me, her eyes were shocked by my revealed secrets. As Sona was shocked and exclaimed, those who heard the noise was caused to turn their directions at me, also found to be shocked as well.

What they saw was…limiters or cursed sealing to be more accurate. It was the same sealing that limited my overflowing powers. The appearances were a series of tattoos, decorating a great deal of my body, including my back, chest and even my forearms. (_**Imagine Azarel's Echant: Dragunov from Blazblue**_)

"Whoa…!~" Tomoe exclaimed, started to look at me… or specifically my tattoos curiously. And she points her finger at my tattoos. "Yu-chan, is that the condition you're telling us about? It looks like a cool, kick-ass looking tattoos. But it makes you like…"

Momo nodded with concerned expression. "Yeah… it looks like you're…"

Reya agreed with the two, but she was troubling herself of not looking at my toned body. "Umm…" she said it softly. "Well…"

As Reya spoke, Ruruko stepped up to replied in place of them. "Yeah… it actually looks like you're a some sort of a criminal you know…"

I smiled gently at them. "Well… I get that a lot. But don't worry; I'm harmless as a teddy bear when it comes to my friends. So you guys don't need to fear from me ok?" As I spoke to them, they nodded strongly.

As I turned to Sona and Rias once again, Sona opens her mouth again to speak. "So I'm guessing that this is…"

I nodded. "Yes." responding to her question while rubbing the back of my head. "What you see is my condition from the Vatican in exchange for letting me out, and carrying out the investigation for those selfish bastards. Otherwise, I would end up stuck in that freezing hellhole again."

Rias arched her brow at my statement. "A condition for your letting you out? Do you mean…"

I nodded, letting out a sigh. "Yes… You see, before I was given this mission, I was… serving time back at the Vatican for the deeds I went against them." I said it while scratching my cheek with my finger.

"You were serving time in imprisonment? What did you to ended up in imprisonment?" Sona asks me with a serious look while I was hard to bring it up. It was one of the memories I don't want to remember.

I rubbed the back of my hair, sighed. "Fine… You see, When I was at the Vatican HQ, I found out some…unpleasant things that they hidden away for secrecy." As I mentioned, Yuuto looks down with sad expression, hinting of what I'm talking about. "As I figure that out, it got me into uncontrollable rage, causing me to go on a total rampage and destroy more than half of the HQ along with severe casualties and deaths of Exorcists in the process." I said in grunted tone, while everyone was having a shocked and dumbfounded look on his or her face.

"Wait… was this event happened 2 years ago…? The time where you disappeared?" Sona asked me while having a mix of dumbfounded and serious looks.

"Yes… One of the Exorcists managed to stop my rampage, resulting in capturing me where he distracted me from getting shot with tens of rounds of elephant tranquilizer shots." Hearing this fact, everybody dropped his or her jaws, especially Saji. Couldn't blame them, I was getting shots full of elephant tranquilizer drugs. I scratched my head. "And finally… they thrown me into a special-cell made for me. And it was freezing as hell, I can tell you that."

"Freezing?" Tsubasa cuts in with confused expression. "Senpai, they put you in a some sort of freezing cell or something?"

I shook my head, showing a mix of anger and sadness. "Yeah... It was a super-low temperature cryonic prison. It was a frozen hell where they lowered down the temperature closer to absolute zero, capable of freezing the atoms… Basically, they left me there to die and freeze to death…!" I clenched my hand, remembering the time at my imprisonment.

Everybody who hears this info was showing a mix of shocked and sad expression towards me. They were thinking of how I treated as a condemned and hated criminal, how did I spend in that freezing isolation for 2 years…alone. And how I was treated as a monster to those around me, well almost everyone except the Sister.

As I look up, I was shocked to see everyone with concerned and sad, but gentle expression. I felt…calm and peaceful when I saw those expressions. Heh...here I thought I was hated by everyone, but there are some people who concerned for me after all…

I look up once more, with a gentle smile. "It's alright everyone… I may spend some bad time in the prison, but I made new friends who can I speak with right now. And you guys have no idea how it comforts me, knowing that there are people in this world who cares for a monster like me..."

As I stated, I slowly lifted my head up, seeing everybody started to smile with happiness, gentleness and kindness that I haven't seen since…kaa-san died…

I waved off my hand at them. "You guys don't need to get all mushy-feelings toward me. I'm fine with this life anyway. And besides, this is a hell of lot more fun than my time at the Vatican."

Everybody around me nodded determinedly, giving me reassuring smiles.

After a moment of silence, Sona clapped her hands together, grabbing everyone's attention. "Well then, I believe that's enough for today… We'll need to gather information of where did the scoundrels are hiding in the town." Then she turned to Rias, gracefully smirking to her. "Rias, I thank you for coming today to this meeting."

Rias nodded, letting out amused smile. "Of course, Sona. It was my pleasure. And it is nice to meet you once again, Yujiro-san."

I stood up slowly from my seat, grabbing my school bag and the case. "Of course Rias. Well, if there's nothing else…Then I'll…" I'm going to make a trip before coming back to the house if you don't mind.

"Ah, Yujiro-san. I need to speak you about your living situation. As I turned to leave, Sona paused for a moment.

"Oh." I said, my eyebrows rose lightly.

"Yes. You'll be staying with the rest of us. That house was purchased by my family and given to me as a way for me to gain experience leading a household. My Peerage has stayed there ever since I gained my first member." She explained clinically, fixing her glasses.

I nodded, smirking lightly at her statement. "Perfect, the truth is that I left some things back at the previous house I was in."

That brought Sona and Rias's attention to me. "That would be?" Sona replied carefully.

I sighed, rubbing the back of my hand lightly. "It's mostly concerning clothing and some other stuffs I needed to move in… Or in this case, it is out." I paused for a moment, realizing important stuff. "Ah, also there is an folder that contains series of paper about information for the Fallen Angels we're going to deal soon or later."

Sona nodded, calmingly looking at me with approvals. "I see… It would be a good starting lead for us to investigate where they're hiding in the town. And it would give us time to strategize our battles against them as well…"

As she was in her own world, I snapped her out of it by flicking my fingers. "Umm…that means I have your approval or what?"

Sona narrowed her eyes at me. Only to nodded for my permission. "Permission approved. However…" she started to glare at me with strict, scary eyes. " You'll be tagging along with some of the others to accompany on your trip. And there's no denying this request." And then she playfully smirked at me. "Otherwise, you'll be forced to go back with us. Understood?"

I sighed, scratching my cheek with my finger. "Fine… So who's coming with me?"

As I stated, Tomoe raises her hand like lightning, hopping like rabbit to go with me. "Oh! I'll go with Yu-chan. Can I Kaichou!?"

As Sona sighed tiredly, she nodded. "All right Meguri-san, you'll be accompanying Yujiro-san for the trip." As she said, she puts her under her chin, deciding on who comes along with me. "In that case… Tsubaki and Saji, could you two accompany him for the trip?"

As she said, Tsubaki simply nodded. "Hai, Kaichou."

"Leave to us, Kaichou!" Saji exclaimed, bumping his fist to his chest with pride.

As Sona nodded, she sighed tiredly once more. "I just hope that this trip isn't gonna blow out of proportion…" She said, looking at me with her narrowed eyes. "I'll feel like you got yourself a talent for attracting troubles…"

I smirked at her comment. "Well, what can I say? I'm strong as hell. And besides…"

Sona arched a brow, narrowing her eyes. "Besides…?"

I leaned down and smirked playfully. " "I'm a man after all. If I'm not strong, then how could I entertain myself for fun?" and I added further and whispered so that only she could hear. "And…I need the strength to protect a cute-girl like you, Sona-_chan_. You did save my life after all." That caused her to shook up just a bit.

She regarded me with an arched eyebrow, lifting her hand slowly. Before I could wonder about the action, my stomach was quickly slammed onto my solar plexus with her blow. I released a grunted sound and heard her say, "There's a limit to your jokes…! Yujiro-_kun_."

I step back slowly, holding my hand to my damaged stomach. "Jeez…! *Coughing few times* I was just telling the truth..." I said it in grunted, but entertained tone, struggling the blow that she landed on me.

Sona released the blow from me and I stood up slowly, patting my stomach, it didn't really hurt and all. "Do you have any other concerns before I send you to move your things to your new home?"

"Just one." I said, though my voice sounded vaguely dried. "Do you allow accessories at home?"

* * *

"What did you say to Kaichou to make her do that, Yu-chan?" Tomoe asked as she, Tsubaki and Saji walked with me to the place I was currently, but will no longer be, living. The two of them were carrying wrapped weaponry, Tomoe had something similar in size to a katana, and Tsubaki carried something much longer. I was also carrying my sword, containing my sword inside.

"Well…it wasn't that big deal, just telling her what's on my mind. Simple and straightforward you know? But still…that's some blow she got there. If she managed to train that blow well, she might as well challenge the world title..." I rubbed my stomach absently, remembering the feelings of her solar plexus blow.

"Yet… I couldn't believe you managed to hold out Kaichou's killing blow…" Saji added, while his face was turning pale, probably remembered a trauma from her blow.

I smacked his back lightly, giving out a playful smile. "Oh come on. Surely you can take the blow? You've been in the Peerage longer than me aren't you?"

As Saji was coughing due to my 'light' pat on the back, he quickly shakes his hands, letting out a paled expression. "Nonononononononono and Noooooo~! Every time I make her mad at something I said or do, she comes at me with full blow or any worse and hellish punishments." He shifts his head down, turning paled. "Thanks to that…I've been gone through hell more than I could count for…"

As Saji was sulking and sighning, I saw Tomoe stood on her tiptoes, whispered into my ear. "Well… Gen-chan's trauma for Kaichou's punishment hasn't healed quite well. "

I nodded understandingly, closing my eyes for Saji's trauma. "I see…Hm, Hm…" I couldn't hold back the grin as I caught sight of Saji slumping forward with a pitiful moan.

"Damn it! Don't pity on me Senpai! It feels painful to be pitied by a Bishounen like there's a nail stuck inside my mind!" Saji cried in agony, causing me to turn towards him.

I stared at with deadpanned expression, letting out words that hurt him unintentionally. "Well… I don't care much about my looks. And besides…you _do_ have nail stuck inside your mind. And there are several of it too."

"Guah…!" Saji was frozen, shocked at my revelation towards his…bad memories, causing him to fall down with sulking and moaning of his trauma.

Tomoe giggled into her hand. "You're funny, Yu-chan." She paused and clasped her hands. "Oh, I almost forgot! You have to show me how you fight later. It's not fair that Fuku-kaichou and Kaichou have seen you fight and the rest of us haven't." She practically demanded of me.

I laughed lightly, patting her head gently. "I'll see what I can do, Tomoe-chan. Though, I don't really pull out my sword that often in the battle. And besides… I don't think that Kaichou would appreciate it if I caused too much damage in the surrounding area, right, Tsubaki?" I gave the Fukukaichou a lightly playful smirk. Which others believed that it is one of my manly smiles… Well I don't buy that bull anyway.

Though she gave me a slight glare, I could see a faint blush. It seems she's not used to forwardness, or rather doesn't have Sona's masterful poker face. "I would have to agree. At the moment, your powers are limited due to your sealing, but it stills poses a great power at face value, so we'll just have you stay in that condition until a more opportune moment presents itself." That was when she met my eyes with what I swear was a competitive edge. "Though, I am curious about your skill with the sword. I would like to match against your mettle with mine, to see if you really were holding back against Kiba-kun back at the academy today."

Unable to hide my competitive smile, I look at her with half-opened eyes. "Oh, are you a swordswoman?"

She shook her head. "Naginata."

I arched an eyebrow and whistled respectably. "Well, I haven't fought a Naginata-user before. Are you a master wielder?"

"I've yet to meet someone who could best me." Tsubaki said with unwavering confidence, not breaking eye contact with me.

We stopped walking and I turned to face the Queen of the Peerage I was currently a part of. The two of us remained still as we locked eyes; my gentle grin didn't waver as I felt my normally miniscule competitive side of my personality becoming more apparent. "Well then… I guess I'll just have to wait and see which one of us breaking the other's streak, huh?" As she stood in front of me, her hands clasped in front of her and meeting, I couldn't help but notice the blush on her face deepening ever so slightly.

"Neh, Yu-chan…" Tomoe stood on her tiptoes and whispered into my ear. "I think Tsubaki-fukukaichou likes you."

Her words caused Tsubaki to quickly turn her head towards the Knight, her eyes widening marginally.

I let out a small laugh and replied in kind, "Well I don't know though. It's not every day you meet someone with equal skill, especially when it comes to me. Things tend to get competitive." Clearly hearing me, Tsubaki continued walking forward. "Although…" I continued with a playful smile. "You might be right about _that_ part…"

Tomoe giggled when we noticed Tsubaki's step stutter as she quickly came to a stop. And we forgot that we'd still need to make Saji snap out of his trauma. Man…this is certainly interesting day we're having…

* * *

Upon reaching my temporary housing, I stepped up to the door, pulling out a special customized key from my chest pocket of my coat jacket, and placing my left hand on the knob. I carefully dispelled my temporary 'securities', by turning the knob and the keyhole to specific combinations and allowed them to enter the house. There was a faint clocking sound as I released a breath. "That, ladies and gentleman, is how you unlock the safety pins of 20 pounds of C4, strong enough to blast half a full-sized to almost a city block."

There was a faint coughing sound behind me. Looking over my shoulder with a faint smile, I noticed Tsubaki giving me a faint glare.

I let out a sighed, lightly smirking at her. "I'm serious." I paused and turned the knob. "Before I left, I rigged the place with blast strong enough to kill anyone who forcibly opened enter the house by setting up the door as a catalyst to go off."

"Did you seriously rig the place…! What if a mailman comes and open the door with a normal key…!" Saji sweatdropped, twitching his eyebrows at me.

I smiled at him. "Relax, I rigged it specifically to those who enters the house in 'supernatural' way. And besides, I wouldn't put a trap that powerful on a door to innocent people. On a battlefield, it is a different story…" I whispered the last sentence, though it wasn't soft enough as I still felt her glare.

Tomoe, on the other hand, was enjoying lightly at my actions and jokes as she was giggling into her hand.

I simply grinned and shook my head as I opened the door. When I stepped inside, I pulled out my shoes, cueing the others to do the same. We're need to have some respect after all…

I clapped my hands together, looking to the group. "All right, guys. Here's what we're going to do. Saji, I'm gonna ask you to clean the house up a bit. This is technically borrowed after all. So try to be clean to be as possible ok?"

Saji arched his brow, confused by my statement. "Umm… May I ask why?"

I twitched my brow, looking at him with calm, but scary eyes. "Because… it is an responsibility for those who rented a house. Even though this is borrowed by the Vatican, someone else is gonna come and use this place as their home. It's called 'common sense', you should know at least that much. Now, any questions?"

Saji nodded quickly, raising his hand slowly for a question. "Ummm… I just have one more Senpai… What about the bombs you rigged? Should I gathered them in one place or throw them away…?"

I closed my eyes for a moment to think, and opened it. "It would be great if you gather them all together, it would come in handy if we keep them. There's a roll of plastic bag in the kitchen, use that and put them all together in one or two bag. Are we clear?"

"You got it." Saji nodded, heading towards the kitchen to start off his duty.

Looking to Tsubaki and Tomoe, I beckoned them to follow. "Let's see…the easy ones like clothes and my other accessories I did bring into a two or three bags. It's the collection of magic books that'll be the most pain to transport."

"Magic books?" Tsubaki sounded skeptical as she followed me.

I nodded back to her. "Oh I didn't mention this to you guys huh? The Vatican gave me a large collection of magic books from my time as an Exorcist. They're from several different areas of magic for me to learn and use, or…should have." I sighed, scratching the back of my head.

Tomoe arched her brow. "You didn't learn any magic, Yu-chan?"

I sighed, nodding to her statement. "Yeah… I only learned the knowledge in the areas of magic, but not the actual magic itself in the first place." I shrugged at her questioning gaze. "And since, I have my monstrous strengths, peerless swordsmanship and few other abilities I could use, I preferred to primarily fight with my body or sword."

We entered my bedroom and I walked towards the closet, opening it and pulling out a three bags. I blinked in confusion when I noticed Tsubaki standing in my doorway, frozen in place as she looked around my room. "Is there…something the matter?"

"I-I've never been in a boy's room before…" She said absently, before she gritted her teeth. She clearly didn't want to say that out loud.

Tomoe giggled playfully at her rather cute response. "Fuku-kaichou~? Are you that embarrassed to enter Yu-chan's room?"

Tsubaki stuttered a bit with a blush, glaring at Tomoe. "M-Meguri-san!?"

I gently grin at Tsubaki. "Well, I didn't take you to be that innocent, Tsubaki. You don't need to worry, though. I don't bite." I hand over the two bags to Tomoe. "Well…it's not like I'm going to jump on you."

Tomoe giggle at my jokes while Tsubaki released a breath as she glared at me over her glasses.

I lifted my hands in acquiescence. "Sorry, my bad. I didn't mean it. Well…let's just get this over with. I don't know there's another Exorcists or Fallen Angels dropping by any time soon." Tomoe handed over one bag to Tsubaki, cueing to pack things up. "Can you two take care of the books and my accessories? I'll pack my clothes here." they nodded and crouched down, placing their wrapped weapon against the wall. I stood and grabbed the larger bag, moving it next to the dresser.

I moved my clothes at a quick pace, filling the bag rather quickly. The three of us were quiet as we worked in sequence, though I couldn't help but notice Tsubaki pause every so often to look at one of my many unwanted grimoires. She didn't try to flip one of them, as that was never a good idea, since something could jump out and bite at your face. I learned that the hard way once, not pleasant. "Where did you get all of these?"

I shrugged and grunted in response. "Well…some were gifts from outside benefactors. Most of them were ones that given or 'forced' to bestowed upon me at the Church, or found them in my travels. Only a few, I found myself a rare and irrevocably damaged grimoires I happened upon."

Tomoe was aweing at my accessories, looking at them with wide reverence. She especially looked at my feathered collections, along with materials that could make it an adored decoration. "Yu-chan, you have such cool collection! There is lot of accessories you could make too!" She said with cheerful tone like a happy child, while looking through the feathers.

I turn my head to Tomoe, grinning at her. "Well… Ever since I make this adored feather here." I said, pointed at my brilliant red adored feathers. "I started out to collect some rare and exotic feathers, from different creatures around the world during my time as Exorcist too." She nodded with understanding expression, must be coming from an artisan like herself with her fanatics to sword.

We back to continue our work, moving items from one place to another. Then suddenly, I hear Tomoe said something that made me freeze in place.

"A locket… It says 'Our family'…"

I turned to face her slowly. Tomoe was holding a small silver rectangular-shaped locket, with a plain cover that only had that name on the front. Extending my hand, I beckoned her to give it to me silently. She regarded me silently for a moment then placed it in my hand. Opening my jacket, I slid it into one of my pockets.

"What is it?" Tsubaki asked softly

I didn't respond immediately, moving towards the closet to get the rest of my clothes. "It's a picture of my family. It's one of the few when we family took as together. Since they're both had an important job to do." I stopped for a moment, remained in that position. "Until…one of them left the world…that is." My voice was gently somber.

"I'm sorry, Yu-chan." Tomoe said softly.

"You don't need to apologize." I said softly to Tomoe. "She died when I was still young so there wasn't much I you two or I could've done. So you don't need to apologize about it."

Tsubaki was silent for what felt like an eternity. Then she asked, "How did she die?"

I stopped mid reach, my hand hovering in front of an extra of my uniform. I gently gritted my teeth. "There is many things I'm willing to share with you guys, Sona and the others, but…_that_ is not one of them." I clenched my fist slowly, flinching from the shock I felt from how my own voice was so cold. Breathing deeply, I tried to calm myself down, as I couldn't let my past memories haunted me now. I could already feel the atmosphere of the room was feeling heavy for the girls. Releasing a calming, I spoke again, "Look, you two. I'm sor-"

There was a crash in the living room, followed by a yell of surprise.

Tsubaki, Tomoe and I locked eyes and nodded. They grabbed their weapon and raced out of the room, me on their heels, while deciding not to bring out my sword in this house. We stepped into the living to see Saji pinned to the wall, who was also holding a weapon his throat. A Light Spear. My eyes tracked the length of the yellow spear to the wielder of the weapon and they widened. A two men clad in the black coats and jackets, but with their black-feathered wings unfurled for all to see. The Fallen Angel was staring at Saji with a look of unhidden hatred.

"What's a Devil doing in here?!"

"What's Fallen Angels doing here?!"

The three of them yelled at the same time, while the enemies' weapons shot forward and I cursed under my breath. I raced forward with lightning-speed agility due to my monstrous strength. Coming to a stop right between them, I threw my hands out and took hold of the Fallen Angel's wrists connected to the hands that held their weapons.

"Senpai!"

"What the Hell!?"

"Damn! There's more!"

I heard their exclamations and pulled the Fallen Angels away from Saji, throwing them to the wall, pinned, and finally dropping on to the empty floor with a big thud, leaving them in painful state. And, it cued Tomoe and Tsubaki to pin them down with their katana and naginata in their hand, pointing at them.

I went to Saji, helping him up by supporting his shoulder. "Saji, you hanging in there?" I asked Saji, who was coughing his throat from the attack earlier.

He nodded, still coughing. "…*Coughing*… I'm…all right here."

I nodded, letting Saji to stand and turn to Fallen Angel scums. "Now…we need to interrogated them for information… But the problem is, we need to tied them up."

"We can have Saji's Sacred Gear to tied them up." Tsubaki, who was pointing her naginata at them, spoke in professional manner.

Tomoe nodded with her statement.

I looked at Saji with strong eyes. "Can you do it?"

Saji nodded at my statement, giving a thumbs-up. "Of course. And besides, I need to pay them back for that attack earlier."

"All right, then tied them up good. Otherwise, they'll escape." I said, crossing my arms while looking at the Fallen Angel scums.

As I spoken, Saji summoned a black deformed lizard's mouth that wrapped itself around his right hand. "Hah!" As he exclaimed, the lizard's mouth opened, releasing a long blue lines to tied them up. He gave me a thumbs-up, grinning proudly. "This is my Sacred Gear, Absorption Line. The line produced by my Sacred Gear can able to drain the enemy's energy to wear them out."

"Gugh…!"

"Che…!" They said in a resentful synchronized fashion.

Hearing a grumble of assent from them, I no longer felt the aura of the spear and released their wrists. I look at the girls, gesturing them to fall back, while they still pointing their weapon against them for extreme caution. I nodded at him, giving him a pat on the back. "Well, I guess I could give you a passing this time."

He sighed in disappointment and moaning at my statement. "Senpai… I was hoping for more credit though…"

That statement earned a giggle from Tomoe, while Tsubaki released a breath as she glared at me over her glasses.

"Yeah yeah…" I shrugged off their statement, went towards the scumbags. I first turned at Tsubaki. "Tsubaki, can I ask you to create a barrier around this house? It might cause some neighbors to look into it."

She nodded, standing her naginata on the ground, resting on her shoulder. "Of course. Just a moment please." She puts her hand together, creating a magic circle to create a barrier, surrounding the house. She puts her hand down, picking up her naginata. "It is done, we can now precede with no problem." She said in professional manner.

I nodded to her and looked at them with scary stare and said, "Now… I'm going to ask you guys nicely." That gave out chuckles from Tomoe and Saji, while Tsubaki glare at me to take thing seriously. I nodded to her, turning back to them. "Where are you guys hiding and what do you guys planning to do?"

The Fallen Angel looked at me, jumped in surprise at my appearance. "W-wait!? You're that Exorcist who slaughtered most of our armies last night! I thought you were-"

"Dead?" I cut in, coldly starting at the scum. "I was certainly about to die, but I came back from the depths of hell in order to finish the job I started." I grinned wide at them.

Then other Fallen Angel who was beside him began to smile mocking. "Well well…you became a shitty devil huh!? Hahahahaha! That's rich, the one who hunting us is now becoming the hunted! Hahaha-"

I steps in, glaring down at them. "Like I care! I'm here to finish you scumbags for once and for all. And that's all the reason for me to get the information I wanted."

One of them gave me a mocking grin and struggling look. "And why…should we…talk to a filthy devil shits and whores like you!?"

I narrowed my eyes dangerously at them, causing them to flinch at me. Closing my eyes, I tried to calm my angers before I started speaking again. Breathing slowly to reach a state close to my normal attitude, I opened my eyes, putting my hands in my pockets and released a calming breath. Looking at them with cold glare once more.

_**BOOM!**_

I kick the wall quickly right next to the Fallen Angel, crumbling down to pieces from my power of the kick. Both of my Peerage and Fallen Angels were shocked at my sudden action. To be honest…I was at my limit for going through this shit. I stared at them with colder, death-filled eyes, causing them to flinch. "I won't ask you third time…! Where is your hiding place and what is your plan…!? Answer it!"

Their eyes were filled with fears and despair, staring to open their mouth. "Ok…! We'll talk…! We'll answer every questions you have…"

I nodded at their statement, grinning widely. "Good! Now about the answers to my questions earlier…?" I paused for a moment, giving them a death glare. "And if you make a lie in your conversation…!" I crackled my knuckles aloud, installing fear into those scums. "Your heads will be at my palms…! Understand…!"

The Fallen Angels flinched, nodding strongly. "Y-yes… We won't lie!" And one of them started to answer my question. "For the first question, our current hiding place is in the abandoned church at the outskirts of the town. It's not very far off from here as well…"

I nodded, rubbing my chin. "I see…" Then I look at them. "And? What about the plans?" I said coolly, getting into a more…professional state of mind.

"Well…we're here at the town under the commands of the five man squad of high level Fallen Angels…well originally five before you killed two of our commanders. The remaining three are still planning on attacking Kuoh Academy under the orders of Kokabiel-sama, a Cadre level Fallen Angel, in order to ignite a second Great War between the Three Factions…"

I leaned down at the scum, grabbing his head with 'Iron claw' grips. "We know that already dumb-ass. Here's another question, Amnixiel said something about a nun healing Abaddon. What did he mean by that?"

The Fallen Angel shook his head away. "Well…"

"Explain." Tsubaki said brusquely, while pointing her naginata at him.

One of the scums threw a glare at Tsubaki, but I squeezed my grip tightly to bring his attention to me. "Answer it…!"

"Ok…!" A painful grunt came over his face as he looked back to me. "A few days back, we located and brought an exiled nun into the abandoned church. And she possesses a Sacred Gear that can heal Devils and Fallen Angels, along with humans.

I felt my eyes widen at those news.

A Sacred Gear that could potentially heal anyone from any Faction. I threw a look towards Tsubaki and the others to see an equally shocked face.

"And you're only bringing her to heal Abaddon and the others? That doesn't sound like the whole truth, Right…!?" I spoke coldly, my trying to get more information.

He bit his lip, "It's not. Apparently, Azazel-sama created a special device during the Great War that could extract Sacred Gears from their hosts, but discarded it. Lahabiel-sama picked it up and transported it to that Church and he's going to use the device on the nun to extract her Sacred Gear and give it to himself." The Fallen Angel's voice came out in a feared whisper.

I felt my head fall slightly as I thought about what he said. A device that could extract Sacred Gears? Sacred Gears are intricately entwined with a person's soul. You can't just take it out. It would…kill the subject. I looked up and noticed that Tsubaki had a similar thought as she met my eyes.

"He's going to kill this nun to get her Sacred Gear." I grimaced and released his head. Placing a hand on my face, I sighed heavily. "Damn…! This is just getting more and more annoying the more I learn."

"Umm…" One of the scums called out, causing me to turn him.

"What is it now…?" I said, rubbing my temple softly to get my blood flowing.

"We actually have one more target for…extraction." He said it with feared whisper.

I turn to him, glaring at the scum. "Who?"

He flinched fearfully, trying to remember the target. "Umm… I believe his name was…Hyoudou, Hyoudou Issei I believed it was..."

I arched my brow, not knowing the name. "Hyoudou Issei…?" That caused me to look at my peerage to see if anyone knows him. "Anyone know who he is?"

Saji palmed his face, unable to hold back a groan at the name. "It can't believe it's that pervert…!"

As he said, Tomoe raised his hand, wanting or demanding to pick her. I gestured her. "Umm…He's the de-facto leader of Kuoh Academy's infamous Perverted Trio. He's in the 2nd year same as me and Gen-chan."

I nodded, suddenly letting out 'Ah.' I remembered seeing three students giggle perversely as they peeked on the girls of the kendo club; now, while I didn't know anyone at the academy at my first day, those girls shared one of my interests, the art of the sword. So, I did the girls a favor and alerted them to the presence of the Trio. I saw and sighed at the following beating Punishment-View worthy.

"Why, of all people, does it have to be _that_ pervert?" Saji couldn't the incredulity he felt out of his tone.

The Fallen Angel simply shrugged and grunted. "We don't know the exact details. But apparently, before we defected to Kokabiel-sama, Governor Azazel just said to watch over the boy to make sure his Sacred Gear doesn't activate."

I arched my brow at the name. "Azazel? The Governor of Fallen Angels? I see…"

Now that caught my attention. He, of all people at the school, had a Sacred Gear rare enough to catch the attention of the leader of Grigori. If it that were the case, then it had to be one of the Longinus. I wonder which one it is…

I released a breath, grinning softly. "Well, isn't this a shit storm we find ourselves in, eh?" I smiled softly at my Peerage as I chuckled and shook my head. Tsubaki simply looked professionally at me in response. "What's up?"

"Were you going to tell Kaichou?"

"Yes." I said simply. "But at the end of the day. I didn't want to bring down the entire day with such another serious topic. Plus, I wanted to speak to her alone about it. Now that I'm fully healed, so I can bring the storm of beat down to those fools."

"We won't let you do that, Yujiro. We're your comrades now and we fight as a group." Her voice was strangely soft.

"Yeah, Yu-chan! We're a team now." Tomoe's excited tone caused me to smile.

"Yeah, We can show what our Peerage is made of!" Saji exclaimed with excited tone.

The Fallen Angel snorted lightly to the side. "You're all awfully chummy to that _monster _and only have met less than a day ago…"

Tsubaki shot him a glare. "You don't know anything of Sona-sama or her Peerage, Fallen Angel." Her voice was sharp and cold.

She was about to lunge, but I grabbed her wrist gently.

"You don't need to waste you breath." I sighed tiredly, turned my attention to the scums. "Now then…!" I raised my hand, forming one finger on each side.

"Is he going to finish us off!?"

"Let him do it then! If he does it, Our comrade will kn-"

"Hah!" I quickly thrust the fingers on their body. And I use my senjutsu technique, imbuing its aura on my fingers to let the chi flow.

"Guah…!"

"Gurgbab…!"

They let out a pained grunt at my thrusting fingers, struggling my chi flow technique.

My peerage was little paled at my action, especially Saji, who was shaking his body bit by bit.

I breathed out for a moment, removing my fingers from their body. "Ok. That should do it… Saji, you can release your Sacred Gear now."

"Eh, But…"

I grinned at him gently. "It's all right, they won't be able to move." Saji nodded, releasing his Line from the Fallen Angels, letting out a heavy breathing.

Tsubaki arched an eyebrow at me with a surprised look on her face.

"What did…you do to…them?" She seemed to be at a loss.

Tomoe comes to the two Fallen Angels, waving her hand at their front while foaming their mouth out comically. "Are they dead? Yu-chan, what was that technique you just do?"

"I pressed…or pierced their pressure points inside, and imbuing the fingers with my senjutsu to let the chi flow into their body to erase the memories of us meeting." I couldn't hide the smirk on my face as I turned to them, who had a dumbfounded look. I scratched my head and sighed. "I'll explain the details later ok…"

Well…it's too late to be thinking so heavily.

I sighed heavily, feeling my shoulders drop and exhaustion setting. It's been a long day and it feels like it's nowhere close to ending with all of these meetings and new information we attained.

"I believe we should hurry and pack everything up before they awake. The technique lasts about an hour. And I'm freaking tired too." I said to them with tired tone.

Tomoe stepped to my side and patted my shoulder with her free hand. "Hai Hai. You did a good-job today, Yu-chan."

Saji stepped, smiling proud of my action. "That technique you pull was pretty sweet, Senpai. Although it was scary, but sweet." He smiled wry of my technique.

I gave them a grateful look. "Thank you, you two." She beamed in response, putting her sword away, while Saji nodded and stretched his arms out for a quick moment. I looked over to Tsubaki, to see her glaring in the direction of the unconscious Fallen Angels. "Tsubaki." I caught her attention, causing her to quickly look in my direction. "What do you say we finish, eh?"

She nodded and led the way.

As we finished packing everything, I called over to Tsubaki and Tomoe. "Listen you two…about earlier when I snapped at you and Tomoe when asking about my mother."

"Yes…?" Tomoe said softly, probably feeling bad to me.

"What about it?" Tsubaki said brusquely, not sounding happy with me.

"I'm sorry. Both of you" I bowed down respectfully.

That caused both of them to pause. "Oh."

"It's just that my…her passing is still a sorrowful, haunted memory for me." That statement caused Tsubaki to react but didn't specifically. I continued to spoke. "When involving those subjects, I lose control for a moment. I just say whatever comes to mind and it's mostly insensitive. So, I just wanted to apologize."

Both didn't respond for a few moments for what felt like hours to me, when it was really only a few minutes. Then Tsubaki finally spoke. "It's fine. Everyone has their moments of weakness. You just had yours, in spite of the front you always put up." Tomoe nodded, agreeing to her statement. I laughed a little at that.

"So you already figured me out, huh? I act confident and infallible, but on the inside I'm just like everybody else? Is that what you're trying to say?"

"I didn't say that." I swear I could hear the smile on her face.

Tomoe simply giggled at her statement.

I shook my head and zipped my bag with a hint of finality. "Well, I'm done on this front. How about you guys?"

Tsubaki stood and lifted the bag of magical books. "Yes."

Tomoe stood and lifted the bag of accessories and other stuffs. "We're ready to go!"

And I heard stepping stairs, seeing Saji. "Senpai, I gathered all of it."

I nodded to them, smiled at them. "Ok everyone. It's to the house, then."

* * *

We arrived at the house, only to find out that Momo and Ruruko was waiting for us outside in their daily clothes.

"Welcome back everyone." Momo smiled at us to welcome back.

"Welcome back, Senpai!" Ruruko exclaimed in excited tone.

I waved my hand at them, gently grinning at them. "Yeah, it's good to be back. Could you mind if you helped out Saji, he was falling behind us you know." I said as I pointed at back, causing the two to see behind me.

"Hey! It isn't fair for me to carry all of this you know!" Saji screamed in agony, while carrying two big-ass bags on his back.

Ruruko tilted her neck, curious what was inside the bag. "Senpai, What's inside that bags?"

I turned at Ruruko, smiling normally. "Oh, it's nothing big. It's just a 25 pounds explosives of C4."

As I said normally, the two founded themselves in dumbfounded look, and seconds later…

"E-Explosives!?"

"Eeeeh!? Why did you bring explosives to our home!?"

I waved at them to calm down. "Don't worry you two. It won't explode. Now… Where's Sona?"

* * *

"It's never anything simple with you, isn't it?" Sona said as she massaged the bridge of her nose. Tsubaki and I had filled her in on what the Fallen Angels had informed me in regards to Abaddon's plans. She took it about as well as I thought she would.

"Well, this is wouldn't be fun at all, because I'm a warrior who's always attracted the strong and trouble at same time." I said with an easy going grin.

Sona leaned forward in her seat. "Do you honestly know if you can kill them on your own?"

My grin widens and became surer. "Oh, yeah. Fully healed and at my best, it wouldn't be too difficult to stand against three Fallen Angels and win. The leftover armies they have on hand would be incapacitated with my strength and left for the Church, or you, to deal with on their own terms."

Sona sighed softly. "This city is both Sitri and Gremory territory. You will come with Tsubaki and me tomorrow to speak with Rias about this. She'd want to know exactly what was going, especially if it considered Hyoudou-san with extra information."

"I can work with that."

"We'll need to think about what we're going to do during our meeting with Rias." Sona stood and smoothed over her skirt. "It's late and there's school tomorrow. It would behoove you to go to bed, Yujiro-san."

I smiled and looked between Tsubaki and Sona. "I see what this is." Shrugging, I waved towards them. "Well, I'm exhausted. I'll see the both of you in the morning. Good night." With that, I strode upstairs, entered my new room, wash up, changed or take out my jacket and white robe-shirt, leaving only my black pants. I climb into bed; I rested my head on the pillow and was out in an instant.

Well…this is going to be an interesting starting point for me I guess… And I need to find out where _he_ is…


	5. Dragon's Rest, Before Dragon Up!

**Disclamer:** See Chapter 1.

**A/N:** _Hello! Here's chapter 5!_

_For this chapter came out rather easily as well on my last one. In this chapter, you'll be seeing Yujiro's sword techniques and more interactions between his Peerage and Rias's Peerage of _

_And in the next chapter, it'll be meeting between the two dragons. That's right, I'm talking about Hyoudou Issei, The Sekiryuutei (Crimson Dragon Emperor) AKA Oppai Dragon and Ryūdai Yujiro. Well…he is technically titled "Black Dragon Knight" in the name, but his fighting and strength resembles the representation of the dragon, a being that attracts the strong, feared, and respected. _

_It'll once more build up the tension of the chapter 6 and perhaps chapter 7, depending how I ended it. You can have expectations to see!_

_Here is the current list right now… I'll be posting the final-version in the next chapter so add some suggestion._

_As for the harem, _

_OC's Harem:__ Tsubaki, Sona, Serafall, Seekvaira, Tomoe, Reya, Momo, Tsubasa, Ruruko, Bennia, And Secrets_

_Issei's Harem: Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Rossweisse, Kunou, _

_And I'm wondering where should I put Kuroka, Gabriel, and Yasaka right now… suggest me will you?_

_In the meantime, please, read/review/enjoy!_

* * *

_**King of the Black Dragon**_

Chapter 5:

Dragon's Rest, Somewhat.

Yujiro was in a deep slumbers, remembering the days of his childhood, spending time with his family and enjoying the happiness while it last.

We see Yujiro and his older brother and his 3rd younger sister taking care of their 4 baby sisters on their back, hoping excitedly to take their pictures with their grandfather, mother and father before they go on to their business trips.

_**~Dream started~**_

"_Kaa-san~! Tou-san! We're right here!"_

"_Come on! We need to take our picture!"_

"_Come now you brats! You can't rush ya time you know!"_

"Come on

_Ojī-san__. You know that they're leaving today!"_

"Yeah! We need to take our picture before they leave for their job!"

Their grandfather sighed, smiled widely at there energetic complains.

"_All right then. Now you three should call your parents for the pictures"_

Three of them nodded, while their sisters were gigging to they say agreed.

"_All right One…Two… Come on you two! *Three of them at the same time* _

"_Hai~! I'll be right there~! Fufufu. *Giggles* my~ how cute and adorable my angels are."_

_"Yes. They're truly our pride and joy. Now then, the children are getting impatient you know, Father is probably dying to try to keep the children in line. "_

"Hai~ Anata~ Let's go!"

"_Right."_

As the husband and wife went to their grandfather and children, they lined for the family pictures, positioned themselves in the best poses possible for their wonderful memories.

As the cameramen signals, he said.

"_All right now… Hold it there… And give me a smile for the family!"_

_**~ Dream ended ~**_

* * *

As the picture was taken, the dream slowly drifted away from Yujiro's eyes, slowly pulling him back to the reality he lives now.

"Hmmm…" My eyes slowly fluttered open as I lifted my arms above my head, stretching to wake up fully. Turning to throw my legs off the bed, I rubbed my eyes to get the sleep out of them. I smiled gently, rubbing the back of my head. "Well…that was a pleasant dream…" I slap my thigh. "Now then…" I got to my feet and stretched again, groaning softly under my breath as I continued to try and wake up. Yawning into my hand and cracking my neck, I opened my eyes and looked around the room I slept in over the night. I felt some confusion as I wondered where the hell I was. Looking down at my chest, I took notice of several ceremonial-looking tattoos that imbued my upper body.

That's when I remembered the release imprisonment from the Church, gotten in a fight with army of Fallen Angels and Stray Exorcists, and five Cadre Fallen Angels… Well, now three anyway. After all of that events, I had died and was brought back as Sona's Pawn, going to normal, but prestigious academy like normal students, met up with my old apprentice. From there, I met Sona's friend, Rias and her Peerage to talk about my mission, then finally figured out the enemy's plan by interrogating the two Fallen Angels we saw last night. Crazy ass yesterday if you believe me…

Palming my face, pushed out of my sleep-induced foggy memory. I shook my head and walked over to my desk chair, grabbing my black-coat jacket. And then I walked over to the closet, opening it to see my case of clothes. I opened it and pulled out my white-robe shirt, two belts, and my 'basic uniform'.

I pulled on my pants and was wiping and tying my metal-plated shoes with a handkerchief, when I heard a knock at my door. "Yeah." I called out as I grabbed my black jacket. Not wanting to look too underdressed when I opened the door, I pulled on the black jacket, but did not wear the rest as I stepped up to the door. Opening it, I saw Tsubaki standing on the other side. "Good Morning, Tsubaki." I said with a smile.

She was a little taken aback at my attire, as she paused and blinked, but cleared her throat. "Good morning. I was told to wake you at this time, but it seems like you're already up and, ah, partially dressed…" Her face was slightly flushed as she tried to remain composed.

I shrugged and smirked gently. "Thanks, I was able to get a good night's sleep in long time of my life." I absently scratched at my chest. "The bathroom wouldn't be open, right now, would it?" I asked hopefully.

Tsubaki nodded and pointed towards the door at the end of the hall. "It's right there; though, it would be a good idea to put your cloth on. I'm sure you wouldn't want to shock your kouhai with your lack of clothing."

I laughed lightly, ruffling my bed head. "Can't you cut me a slack here? I live in a way that's simple for me. And I didn't want to keep anyone waiting, so I just grabbed this jacket here, so I am presentable in simple manner." I smirked at her flushed face.

"J-just, please be careful…" She said softly.

I lifted my hand, smiling gently. (_Manly in this version_) "Of course, Tsubaki."

That caused her to flush even deeper. She nodded quickly and turned from me. "I will…be downstairs with the others. Breakfast will be finished shortly." She then crisply walked away from my door and headed towards the bathroom. As I entered the bathroom, I flicked the light on and shut the door behind me.

* * *

Finishing everything hygienically important and getting completely dressed, grabbing my schoolbag and my case with my sword inside, I made my way downstairs, adjusting the annoying ribbon on the way down. I can deal with my new responsibilities, but…damn! This ribbon is tying my neck down!

Walking into the dining room, I was greeted by the sight of a few of the girls and Saji doing homework. The first pair to notice me was Ruruko and Tomoe, the former of which was looking at an monthly magazine I presumed. Ruruko noticed me as I walk. "Morning, senpai. Are you hungry?" My fellow pawn greeted me with a smile.

"Morning, Ruruko." I said with a cracked neck as I walked to a chair and plopped down unceremoniously. The answer to her question came from the growling of my stomach, to which I grimaced and threw it a gentle smirk. "I'm famished as hell right about now."

She girl laughed lightly. "Momo-senpai should be done in a few minutes."

I nodded, smiling excited about food. "Cool, I can't wait." I took a quick look around; the first thing that caught my eye was Reya, who was completely engrossed in one of the many grimoire I brought in last night. I recognized the cover in an instant. Smirking softly, I said, "Enjoying the book, Reya?"

The brunette looked up to me in surprise and flushed lightly, no doubt from my familiar reference to her name. "Ah, yes, senpai." She said softly. "There are just so many spells in this book that I just couldn't help but see what they were."

I smiled and waved my hand lightly. "Read to your heart's content. I don't need to learn what's inside of those book anyway since I had my strengths to make it up." That caused to laughed lightly. I pointed to her. "Though, I have to warn you, the Angel spells are hard to learn from I read, well…let alone to master."

Her eyes widened so much so that I feared that they would pop out. "You had a book on Angel spells?! Holy spells?"

I nodded to her statement with a smirk. "It came with the territory of being an Exorcist." I sighed heavily and scratched my head lightly. "Though, they may be difficult to learn for Devils or like me. So I have the book to learn the knowledge, and I don't think we can safely learn spells from it." I saw Reya pout as she looked towards to where the book was placed. "Though, if you study the spell, you can learn how to reverse it, to counter it without much effort. What's more effective than a Devil that can counter Holy magic, especially from a smart girl like you? Am I right?" I smirked as I watched her eyes widen, blushed lightly at my last comment.

"Yes. We can look over the book as a group and figure it out from there. And…you don't need to praise me that much." Reya smiled softly.

I shook my head, turning to back to her with a pat on the head. "I'm just telling simple truth. That's all." I said with a gentle smile and she gave me a response back in cute smile.

I leaned back in my seat and put my arms into my pockets. Looking around, I found that someone was still missing. Everyone, save for Momo, who I heard was still working on breakfast, was in the living room, except for Sona. "Where's Kaichou?"

"She's resting a bit longer. She's exhausted quite a bit of magic energy last night and has to recharge it." Tsubaki explained as she turned the page in her book.

I nodded and closed my eyes, just to pass the time. Hopefully, I don't fall asleep and end up late for school.

The sound of footsteps caused me to open my eyes in time to see Sona entering the living room. "Tsubaki, Yujiro, we're going to head up to the school earlier to do some paperworks. So make sure you eat quickly."

I lifted hand and playfully saluted my King. "Right, Boss Lady."

My remark garnered sparse laughter from nearly everyone in the room, save for Sona herself and Tsubaki. The Sitri gave me a tired look and I swear I could see the makings of a small smile of playful exasperation.

* * *

Breakfast passed relatively quickly, or more specifically, I eat hastily while still looking civilized. Not the easiest thing, I have to say, but after being thrown onto life and death mission's countless times at the last of minute, I've practically mastered the skill. It was enough to surprise the two girls walking with me to the school.

"I have to ask, are we going early enough to bypass the mob? I'd rather not listen to their verbal exclamations, especially when they see the three of us walking to school together like this." I gave an exasperated sigh.

Sona gave me an amused smirk. "What's wrong, does the former strongest Exorcist fear the rumor mill of high school girls?"

Giving her a lighted smirk look, I explained, "No. It just boys are somehow jealous of my relationship with the girls, saying that I'm handsome, manly, and all of that same old gossips. And I see girls their age being both mature and immature, gossiping or not spouting gossip over everything they see."

Kaichou shook her head. "Of all things to be bothered by, it's childish gossip about you?"

"Yeah… Sometime, childish gossip can be bothersome and annoying than hearing the same song on the radio sixty times in a row." I sighed lightly and slid my hands in to my jacket pockets. "It'll only get more loudly the moment the three of us are seen walking on to campus. I can bet my all of my secret stashed sweets confidently to prove it."

That brought a small, a _very_ small, smile from Sona, who gave me a look over her eyebrow. Of course, as the Kaichou, and the King/Master to her Peerage, she walked in front of Tsubaki and I, who were walking side by side. We walked at a casual pace towards the pace, though there was an obvious aura that showed a hint of slight hurry. After all, there were a group of radicals and scums trying to reignite a war.

And somehow, I feel that things like this will become a normal for me in the future. But, it means more fun and battle for me to fight against strong opponents in the future as well.

We reached Kuoh Academy in a few minutes and the instant gossip fountain from the female students of the academy greeted the three of us.

"Is that Yujiro-senpai with Sona-senpai and Tsubaki-senpai?"

"Didn't you hear? Yujiro-senpai is a part of the Student Council and the solemn member of Disciplinary Committee now."

"Ah! Sona-senpai and Tsubaki-senpai are so graceful!"

"They're all walking so close! Is there something between them?"

Then there were the guys… Shockingly enough, they were more annoying. Three of them happened to be everyone's least favorite perverts. I looked at them with arched brow. So that's the infamous Trio huh?…

"Look at that damn bastard! He looks so smug and badass! And I can't believe that guy is the 'Enforcer' of our society!"

"What did he do to get the chance to be the 'Enforcer' of us and walking to school with the 3rd and 4th most popular girls in Kuoh!?"

"I want nothing more than punch him in that manly, but annoying face of his!"

"But still... He's a beast, covered in human skin. We can't attack recklessly...!"

"We'll hold a meeting with the guys after school... Agreed?"

"Agreed...! Let's exterminate him together!"

I felt a grimace appear on my face, but I ignored it, because it would ruin the calm, honor student image I had developed as my reputation.

Leaning forward, I whispered into Sona's ear. "Can we hurry it up? I feel that something bad will happen if this keeps up…"

Sona smiled faintly and shook her head.

* * *

I sat back in my new seat in the Student Council room, doing some quick paperwork for the day. Stretching my back gingerly, I fell forward and rested my forehead on my rather small desk. "How far have I fallen that I've went from being the strongest and feared Exorcist to a student council and disciplinary committee for the Kaichou of a formerly all-girls school?" I sighed as I let my cheek rest against the cool wood of the desk. "Maybe I should get some quick sleep right now. There's still some time left before the school starts too…"

I then felt someone smack me on the side of the head with a stack of papers. "Stop it." I looked up to see Tsubaki looking at me with a serious expression.

I smiles tiredly up to her. "Hai, Tsubaki" I didn't miss the subtle coloring of her cheeks as she strode away from me quickly after my response. Cracking my neck and releasing a moment of breath, I fixed my papers into a neat stack and checking to see if everything was in order. Feeling as though I did a satisfactory job, I fixed everything together and pushed myself to my feet. Heading towards Sona's desk, I placed my stack into the 'Finished' bin and watched as she looked up from her paperwork.

"Done already? I thought it would take you longer. And personally…I thought you'd take longer considering your reaction when I told you about filling out forms." Sona sounded smug as she looked up to me from her seat.

I sighed lightly and shook my head. "I've done paperwork before; mostly detailing my missions, expenses the Church needed to cover and…release forms that swore me to secrecy. And I'm no stranger to paperwork."

She smiled softly "I see…" and looked back at her papers. "How do you like the housing so far?"

I arched my brow at her statement. "It's not bad… Rather, it feels like heaven, compared to living in the frozen cell of mine." That caused Sona to smiled softly once more.

I sighed lightly. "But…" I paused and released a breath. "It feels wrong too you know?"

She arched an brow at my statement. "What do you mean?"

I sighed once more. "Well…I'm a guy and that's a house full of high school girls. Well…if you count Saji, that's two men in the house with high school girls." I paused and rubbed my hair. "Shouldn't the Kaichou be more responsible than that?"

Sona looked up from her paperwork, smirking at me as a glare comes over her glasses. "You're sharper than you look. Yujiro."

I twitched my brow at her statement. "Not sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult, but thanks."

She smiled wryly and shook her head. "I perfectly understand what you're saying, however you are a part of my Peerage now. As such, until I feel you're ready as Devil, then you will be close enough to where I can keep an eye you."

"This isn't because I'm the former infamous Exorcist, right? I mean, I've seen share of seeing Stray Devils, Fallen Angels, and occasional Stray Youkais in my time at the church; hell, I've taken care of many in my share. I can promise you I'm in this for the long haul. No fleeing for me since I owe you my life."

Sona shook her head, "That's not what I mean, but I thank you for the reassurance. I'm just saying that there is several subtle aspects of a Devil's lively hood that need supervision until you're able to continue independently. Until then, you'll be where I can keep an eye on you and you can learn from your comrades." She paused and gave me a piercing look. "I trust you won't try anything untoward?"

I lifted my hands as though insulted. "I assure you Kaichou-san. I am a gentleman, taught strictly and kindly by my parents. I may be bold, straightforward and act friendly, but I would never force myself on anyone."

Sona nodded in assent. "Good. I see that your parents are well disciplined. I can't have my newest Pawn be a lecherous fool after all."

I grinned playfully. "Like Saji, for example. Right?"

She regarded me with a light smile. "Well…yes. I can presume Saji's somewhere like that, since, he is a hormonal teenage boy in his age." And she paused for moment, and then fixed her glasses, smile lightly once more. "He's more like a little brother to me than a man."

I nodded, smiled lightly at her. "I see… So are we going to see Rias after school once more?"

Sona nodded at my statement, fixing her glasses. "Yes. We'll need to speak with Rias on how to deal with this matter. Before it gets out of hands."

I nodded at her, smirking lightly. "Right. Now then…" I said as I went to the desk, grabbing my schoolbag and case, and heading towards the door. "If you both excuse me, I'll be at my class, getting some quick shut-eyes before the class start."

Sona nodded, fixing her paperwork. "Right then. I'll see the both of you after school at your class, since it'll be easier for us to go together after all."

I lift my hand, understood the order. That brought Sona tired sigh, while I swear that I heard Tsubaki lightly laughed at my action.

* * *

Right after the school ended, Tsubaki and I meet up with Sona, who was coming to see us and leading to the Occult Research Club. Sona explained that it was the club's name was a cover, letting Rias and her Peerage to do their Devil activities freely with no problems.

About a 20 minutes later, we reached the door to the Occult Research Club, Looking in obvious curiosity; I couldn't help but get a homey feeling from the building. Right off the back, I could tell that it was a place I wouldn't mind relaxing in for some shuteye... Man I shouldn't ate five breakfast sandwiches with juice in the morning… Now if only I could manage to sleep away without being scolded…

I watched as Sona reached forward and knocked on the door, replacing her hands clasped in front of her. There was a shuffling sound behind the door as we heard someone call out.

"Just a moment." Footsteps were heard as they came closer to the door. Within a few moments, I watched as the door was opened, revealing Akeno, who I met during our meeting yesterday. "Ara ara, Welcome, Sona-kaichou, Tsubaki-fukukaichou, and Yujiro-san." She stood the side and allowed us to enter the clubroom.

"Buchou is currently in the shower and will be out in a minute."

Sona nodded and said, "Alright. We can wait." The three of us strode further inside, but I stopped halfway towards one of the two couches.

Pausing in thought, I blinked once, twice, and then said, "Shower? In a clubroom? Is that normal?" I couldn't conceal the slight shock in my voice.

That led to the girl with the tied back hair laugh lightly. "Oh, yes and it's exclusive for Buchou." I nodded at her statement, while Akeno spokes further to explain. "You see, Buchou loves to shower, so she had one built inside." She strode past me and went towards off to the side.

I released a breath and shook my head. "I see…" I walked forward and took a seat on the couch across from Sona and Tsubaki, as I don't think they would appreciate me shoving them over so I could sit on the same couch.

The three of us sat in silence, saving for the sound of running water I heard from the other side of a curtain. I leaned back and closed my eyes, trying to catch up on some quick shuteye.

The sound of more footsteps caught my attention as I opened my eyes to see the young woman place a tray on the small table between the couches. "Here's some tea, if you're thirsty." Five cups full of steaming tea sat on the tray along with a small plate of sweet snacks.

"Thank you, Akeno." Sona said as she picked up a cup and took a sip. Tsubaki did the same with a nod of her head, obviously in thanks.

I shrugged and reached to take one. "Don't mind if I do." Gently taking a cup, I took a drink. Smiling at the taste, I savored it as I swallowed. "This is really good." And I took the sweets, savoring the flavor in my mouth. "_Mmmm…_ These snacks are really good too. My Kudos to the chef." I gestured my hand to Akeno.

Akeno held a hand to her cheek as she smiled sweetly. "Why, thank you, Yujiro-san."

About few minutes later, Rias strode into the clubroom proper, dressed in her uniform, but with a towel draped over her shoulders. Her long crimson red hair was glistening with water as she continued to dry it. "Sorry about the wait, Sona."

"It's no problem, Rias." Sona replied smoothly. "I was the one who asked you to meet with me."

Rias took her seat at the desk next to the two couches and sighed. Akeno moved to stand at her side, her hands clasped in front of her. The redhead cocked her head to the side. "So, what was it you needed to talk about?"

Sona smiled and gestured to me. "Well… we can let Yujiro talk for our meeting today."

Then, all eyes were on me. I lifted a hand and simply said, "Yo. Good to see you again."

I swear I could see a tick mark appearing on Sona's forehead as she scowled at me.

Rias laughed lightly, as did Akeno, at my unprofessional response. "I can tell that Yujiro-san is still causing you some problems, Sona."

My King sighed heavily, "Well… At least he's helpful." And she smiled lightly. "So, I'm hanging in there."

I smiled widely and simply said, "It's true."

Sona sighed and shook her head, "Enough with the pleasantries, we're meeting for a reason."

The Buchou of the clubroom we were meeting cocked her head to the side.

Tsubaki and Sona looked to me to start and I sighed. "Last night, I went to my temporary housing that Church provided, bringing my stuffs to Sona's house. As we pack up, two Fallen Angels came in to probably grab something anything useful for them. And we manage to get some information out of it."

That caused the other two Devils to regard me with focused calculating gazes. "How did you get the information, Yujiro-san?" Rias asked me carefully, her tone levelled and controlled.

"I simply went the classics. I threaten them and glare at them with death-filled eyes." I explained clinically.

"You simply…threatened them? To get the information, from the two Fallen Angels?" Rias asked me, sounding a bit incredulous.

Feeling a corner of my lips twitch upwards, I said, "Yeah… and at the end, I simply erased their memories concerning us."

The following silence in the room was palpable. Granted, Sona and Tsubaki had already heard this, but they were clearly waiting for Rias' and Akeno's response to what I had just said.

"How did…you do it?" Rias said softly as she leaned forward, shock evident in her tone. "Erasing memories of Fallen Angels with such skill… Just what kind of technique was it if I ask?"

I sighed lightly. "It's an pressure point techniques. I basically pressed…or pierced one of their pressure points in their body, and use my Senjutsu to let the chi flow into their body to many…things I could say."

Rias and Akeno startled at the word 'Senjutsu', but it didn't react to me specifically. "Senjutsu? I didn't know you could use such technique, Yujiro-san."

I gave Rias a serious look, meeting sea green eyes with my red-blood ones. "It's one of many techniques that I learned during my travel as Exorcist. Although the foundation of my Senjutsu was taught from my family, especially my father and grandfather before I joined the Church." I explained clinically, as though telling her bit of my family history.

Rias shook her head softly, dumbstruck.

Akeno, this time, decided to interject. "So, What else did you learn exactly?"

"Um…" I looked to Sona for confirmation. Seeing her nod her head, I released a tired breath. "Apparently, one of the student named Hyoudou Issei is targeted by the enemy…"

Rias regarded me with a surprised expression. "Hyoudou Issei, I was watching for him awhile…" Then she regards me with focused calculating gazes. "I assume that he is targeted because he possess…"

I nodded at her statement, sighed lightly. "It's assumed that he has a Sacred Gear and a high level one, at that." I replied easily. "The scums told me that Azazel, Governor of the Fallen Angel ordered a small-time group of Fallen Angels to watch over him to make sure it didn't make him berserk if it were to awaken prematurely." I leaned back in my seat, taking another sip of my tea. "From that piece of information, I'm able to reliably guess that Hyoudou Issei's Sacred Gear is a Longinus. After all, the leader of a Faction wouldn't just be interested in a small time Sacred Gear."

That floored Rias and Akeno, who blinked in shock at the potential.

"Also, to further this talk on Sacred Gear, there's an exiled nun the Fallen Angels are bringing in that has a healing Sacred Gear, and a high-level one too. Once again, this is brought on by information I heard from the very beings I interrogated."

Rias nodded dumbly, seemingly unable to process the information.

I arched my brown and leaned towards Sona. "Does she always take news like that? I believe you took it better when I told you about my monstrous abilities and skills…"

Sona smirked softly as I leaned away from her.

Rias, catching my words, pouting cutely. "Hey! You just surprised me. It's not every day Longinus Gear and High-leveled Sacred Gear are in the same place at the same time…"

I laughed lightly, "Sorry. Sorry. I was joking, is all. Though, you do have someone keeping an eye on the pervert, right?"

Rias scoffed, "Of course. What do you take me for?" She pouted softly as she crossed her arms.

"Are they strong enough to fight off a near Cadre level Fallen Angel? Because I know how they'll take the failure I caused for them and make sure they don't fail removing Hyoudou. The remaining three out of five may be crippled right now, but they're more than capable of killing him and making sure he can't be reincarnated." I paused to let that sink in. "After all, how do you reincarnate someone who's in pieces?"

Rias paused and bit her lip. She shook her head.

I turned and regarded Sona. "Is it all right if I act on my own for this mission? With your permission I mean…"

Sona narrowed her eyes at me. "As long as you don't get yourself, or anyone else, killed, then you can."

I nodded and faced Rias, smirking lightly. "Rias-san, I can help whoever is watching Hyoudou. If it's okay with you, that is."

The redhead looked to me with wide eyes. "Are you sure?"

I gave her an assuring nod. "The guy may be an shameless pervert, but he doesn't deserve to die. I'll do whatever I can to make sure he stays alive. Though…this might go easier if the person you have watching him. Who's watching him if I ask?"

Rias gave me a keen smile. "It's another member of my Peerage. I'll introduce her to you before you start."

I nodded my head and said, "Ok then… I could work with someone else for this mission." Looking to Sona, I continued, "I believe we're done here."

Sona nodded and stood, which Tsubaki and I followed after. She looked to Rias and said, "Thank you for meeting with us, Rias."

The redhead shook her head. "It's no problem, Sona. Though, I have a question…"

"What?"

"Have you played him in a game of chess, yet?" There was a sly smile on her face.

Sona sighed softly and shook her head. "Not yet. It's been busy the past two days. Why? Is there anything on your mind?" She smirked lightly.

There was a moment of pause where I felt Rias measuring me up with her eyes. At that moment, I noticed Sona doing the same, though at a much slower and gradual pace. "No…nothing at the moment."

"We'll be on our way then." Sona turned and began walking out of the room.

"What did she mean 'chess', Sona?" I asked her, not really caring if I was overheard.

Sona regarded me with a mysterious smile before saying, "Nothing you need to know about yet."

I opened my mouth to say something, but was cut off by a sharp look from her. My mouth closed with my audible pop.

"Ufufu, you already have him well tamed, don't you Kaichou?" Akeno said playfully.

I paused mid-step and grimaced. "Me? Tamed? Yeah right…"

"Be quiet and hurry along, Yujiro-san." Sona said brusquely, with what I swear sounded like a smile on her face, as she was facing away from me.

"Yes ma'am…" I said with a flinch. _Damn…! This is bad…!_

I walked out of the clubroom, my shoulders hanging in defeat. I could hear Akeno and Rias laughing daintily behind me as we left. Out of the corner of my ear, I could also swear I saw a small smile on Tsubaki's face.

"You know… You should smile more often. You're cuter when you smile, Tsubaki." I said with a gentle smile as I watched her face flush heavily and turn away from me quickly.

* * *

I sat across from Sona, my arms resting on the legs and glaring at the board between us with a patient, but pained grimace. Pieces were scattered amongst the board in some sort of macabre puzzle. I tapped my right finger steadily as I looked from the board to Sona, who patiently waited with her hands resting in her lap. On either side of the table, the rest of Sona's Peerage watched with bated breath as they waited for my next move.

To be honest, I see some entertainment when I first started this a game of chess.

But still… "Why couldn't have we played cards? Everyone could've played and I wouldn't have been tortured by this game." I grumbled under my breath, garnering giggles from Ruruko and Tomoe, a smile from Tsubasa, a mocking grin from Saji and a smirk from Sona.

It was currently afterschool and we were all in the Student Council room. Almost all of the paperwork was done, but Sona had decided to bring about a quick break in order to play me in a game of chess and introduce me to the concept of contracts. Truthfully, the lecture on contracts was looking damn good compared to this boring as hell game of chess.

"It's still your turn, Yujiro-san." Sona said, dared I say it, playfully.

I narrowed my eyes at her, as if willing her King piece on the board to knock itself over. "I know that…" I lifted my hand and reached for one of my pieces, but was interrupted by someone in the small crowd around us sucking in a breath. I pulled my hand away and moved to another piece, hearing someone else suck in an anticipatory breath. Changing my mind, I moved my hand to another piece, causing yet another person to react in a similar manner. My eyebrow twitched at that.

When I moved to another piece, I heard another person gasp.

"Okay, whoever is audibly reacting to my potential moves, please stop. I'd greatly appreciate it."

"Sorry…" Tomoe said softly.

I smiled softly and patted her head, "It's okay." As I said that, I turned my attention back to the board. Reaching forward, I grabbed my Bishop piece and moved it along the board with my instinct and intuition. Taking Sona's Rook, I said, "Check."

There was a moment of silence amongst the rest of the Peerage as they were struck dumb by my sudden move. Even Tsubaki looked surprise.

Sona smiled lightly, "Not a bad move, but…" She took my Bishop with a Knight. "Not good enough."

I narrowed my eyes at the board as I tried to look further than just the surface. And after a moment, I slid it forward with my one of my Rook and took one of her Pawns.

Sona moved her Knight. "Check."

I put my hand on second bishop, move to remove her Knight.

She moved her Queen, putting in position to remove my Rook.

Examining the board, I move my own Queen in way to defend my Rook.

"Not bad." She said softly as she castled, maneuvering her Rook in position to threaten mine.

I frowned in concentration as I tried to figure out my next move. Moving my Knight, I put it in position to defend my Rook.

Sona moved a Pawn forward to threaten my Knight.

I moved my Knight out of the way.

She took my Rook with hers.

We continued to trade moves back and forth once I found my rhythm. Piece after piece was taken as I tried my absolute best to beat her, or at least give Sona a tough game, knowing that I couldn't win without a miracle.

It wasn't until she took my last Pawn that I was just down to a King that she crossed her arms in success. "Checkmate, Yujiro-san." She said with a tired voice, hinting that she was being close to defeat.

I frowned at the board, but grin satisfying in the end. But, I found myself enjoying this type of game, but usually I dislike games that forced me to think too much, so I just go along with my instinct and intuition. I look at her with a satisfying grin. "You know, you almost gotten beaten at me."

Sona sighed, fixing her glasses and looked at me. "Yes… It was hard to believe that you almost beaten me in my territory." And she paused for moment, sighed heavily. "And…what's more ridiculous is that you move your pieces based on your instinct and intuition alone… I guess you are a special being after all...in unexplainable way." She said with a scowling look, probably jealous of my merits.

That caused several amusing and surprising responses from my Peerage members, ranging from surprise to glee.

Saji looked at me with a shocked expression. "Yeah… It was hard for me to believed that you almost beaten Kaichou in her game. I played her couple times, but I lose almost instantly."

Tsubaki, who was listening to Saji's statement, nodded and lightly smiled at me. "It's true… Among all of us, you're the first one to give a tough match to Kaichou."

I gently grinned at her, shook my head. "Yeah… But I was defeated in the end."

Sona's, who was just listening to our conversation, smiled lightly at me. "But still, that was enjoyable match and I'll gladly play you again sometime. But, we have to introduce contracts to you and hopefully send you on your first one."

I sighed in mix of slight disappointment and frustration as I regarded the board with a look of uncharacteristic focus that confused even me. "Fine, but I'll win eventually…" I felt myself grin widely. "I'll have you know, I hate losing."

Surprisingly, there was a competitive spark in her eyes as Sona returned my look. "I know you do… But, you'll have to get better, Yujiro-san. Because, I'm not going to let you win."

"I wouldn't want you to…"

"I think Kaichou likes Yu-chan…" Tomoe whispered to Ruruko who replied with a painfully indiscreet nod of her head.

Strangely enough, Tsubaki regarded them with a slight glare, though she quickly shook her head, dispelling it.

I shook my head, looking at the girls with a gentle smirk. "Don't worry… I like you all too as well." That one sentence caused the girls to blush madly, especially Tsubaki, and showing assuring smiles from their face.

Saji, on the other hand, was sulking in the room's corner, probably cursing at me.

Sona cleared her throat, catching everyone's attention. She then delved into the explanation of contracts and their importance. Saying that it's essentially a way for me to gradually gain power from the desires of others by fulfilling a duty they ask of me and have them sign a contract. The more I complete, the more power I gain from the slow, gradual process. Honestly, it sounds tedious, but I'd prefer the tediousness to the archaic concept of devouring souls.

"Tomorrow, you will be going down to the market district to hand out these flyers." Sona pulled a square sheet of paper that had the seal of Sitri placed on it. People with desires would be the ones to take them and I could form contracts with those people.

"Thankfully, Tsubasa has two contracts activating right now." To which the bluette nodded lightly. "You are going to do the one she doesn't and fulfill it in her place, understood?"

I nodded, "Sounds simple enough. I just have fulfill a single request, within reason and I get the contract?" She nodded in response and I smirked lightly. "Nothing to it. Nice and simple, I like it. So, When do I leave?"

She handed an envelope and directed me to wide-open space in the room and motioned for me to stand in the middle. "When you fulfill the contract, hand the client that envelope, it details the different ways for them to finish the contract." When I did, a large white seal appear under my feet. Momo stepped forward and said, "Just give me a moment to add you into the seal. It won't take too long." A few moments later, that was finished and I felt the seal pulling at me. Everyone wished me luck as I quickly teleported away.

When the light of the teleportation ended, I found myself in the living room of a rather small house. Looking around for a moment feeling mildly confused, my attention was caught by the sight of a woman walking down the stairs. She looked like a simple housewife, though she looked rather tired. "Ah, you must be the Devil I summoned."

I bowed down to her respectfully, lightly smirked at her. "Hello ma'am, I'm Ryūdai Yujiro. And I saluted her half-heartedly with a playful smirk. "And reporting for the summons, ask and you shall receive."

She giggled at my playfulness. "My, aren't you the polite and entertaining young man?" She cleared her throat as she rubbed her hands on her apron. "I need to head towards the market on the other side of town for a sale. Sadly, I can't leave my children alone for too long, else they'll get scared. I was wondering if you could watch them while I was away."

I smiled easily. "No need to worry, Miss. Your children will be in great hands. I have experience of watching children at my old hometown. Plus, I'm a older brother of five younger sisters myself."

She smiled, placing a hand on her cheek. "Oh, aren't you an kind big-brother and angel?"

I smirked lightly. "Of course, it's my responsibilities to look after them." I whispered the last part with soft voice. I look to the mother, lightly smirking, "Where the missies? I'd think you'd want to get of here as soon as possible so you can get back earlier."

"Right you are. I'll call them right down." She looked up to the stairs and called out, "Girls!"

* * *

Stepping out of the teleportation seal and back into the Student Council Room, I was greeted by Tsubaki. "Ah, I see you're back, Yuji-" She paused as her eyes widened at my paint-covered clothes and appearance. "What happened to you?"

I blinked once as I reached up and rubbed the back of my hair. "Artistic Bombing, that's what happened…" I walked forward, steadily while rubbing off my paint-covered face. "As I thought… they're tired me out, just for taking care of them… But, it was pretty enjoyable…" The walk turn into stumbling, passing Tsubaki. I found Sona sitting at her desk. As I reached her desk, I placed the opened and finished contract on her desk. "That was quite a fun I had..." I said in a tired, but satisfying smile

"It seems you quite enjoyed." She sounded and looked rather amused.

I narrowed my eyes to her. "Well…yeah." I cleared my throat. "I learned that some human children appears to be innocent on the surface, but they plot your demise and/or humiliation as they wait for their parents to leave you alone with them." I released a tired groan. "I'm just used to looking after those type of kids back at the orphanage that Sister ran. Compared to those children… We are Angels. And I'm glad that duty is over, because I can't deal with those types of Devil children." I closed my eyes with a tired groan. "If you don't mind, I'm going to lie down. Wake me when you guys are done."

I stumbled and tried to fall as I went to my desk. Sitting in my seat, I relaxed and rested my head. All while trying to ignore the hidden snickers and giggles from the girls and mocking laughing from Saji in Sona's Peerage.

* * *

The next day rather went well. I slept great that night, due my exhaustion after my first contract. (The girls were nice, painting and drawing around was cool. Well…except they bombarded me with paints.) Classes went by rather well and I was sent into town immediately after class in order to hand out my fliers. Due to my natural charisma and natural-born manly aura, I was able to successfully hand out almost all of my fliers before I had to return.

Reaching the Student Council room, I plopped down in my desk and pulled out my homework, deciding to do it while eating ice-pop flavored pudding to pass the time. However, before I could do anything, Sona's voice caught my attention.

"Yujiro, I think it's time for everyone to see your skills with the sword. I remember hearing Tsubaki say she wanted to test you."

I cocked my head to the side. "A spar, you say?" I muttered lightly as I still continue eat my pudding. I feeling good to go, after a full night's sleep, I still felt the need to work my body out, instead of listening lectures in class, simply due to the fact that everything was so easy to understand for me. As I was done eating my pudding, I stood up from my seat. "Bokken or bear steel?"

Sona arched an eyebrow at my question. "Would it affect how you fight in the spar if I choose one or the other?"

"It would change the duration of the spar. I prefer not using a real, sharp sword in a sparring session, so I'd end it as soon as possible. But, since you want to see firsthand what I can do, then I recommend bokken, but it'll be in the shape of my sword. That way, I'd be able to drag it out my full potential you'd wanted to see." I smirked softly at her.

She crossed her arms, having a light smirk. "You sound like you know that you'd win."

"I'd call it self-confidence. And I give my all to win. Fighter like myself, it'd be an insult to not give my absolute best." I walked around my desk, grabbing my case and slid one of my hands into my pockets.

"Where are we sparring anyway?"

"Outside. The others are setting it up. I simply came up here to get you."

I motioned forward with my right hand. "Cool. Then lead the way."

Sona lead me through the school building, leaving out the backdoor. When we exited, I saw that not only Sona's Peerage was around the center of the track field, but also Rias, Akeno, Kiba and Koneko. When Sona and I stepped onto the track field, the girl turned her head and regarded me silently for a moment.

"Rias. You're here." Sona didn't so much ask, but make a plain statement as she stopped to speak with the redhead. I simply continued forward towards my comrades in Sona's Peerage.

Tomoe walked up to me and held out a wooden bokken. "Here you go, Yu-chan. Kaichou made sure to have one of these ready for you when you got here." She smiled widely, but I waved not to take it.

"Thanks, Tomoe. But, I have my own bokken to create and use." I said with a small smile and I gently push it from her hands. Narrowing my eyes, I looked at the surrounding trees, trying to figure out which one is a good one. I let go of my case to the ground, opening up to take up my sword.

Everyone who saw my sword was once again amazed of its beauty and design.

I took the sword from the case, putting on to my shoulder and walking towards the tree I've chosen. Before I cut it down, I shift my attentions to Sona, who was still talking with Rias on something. "Hey Sona!" I called her out loudly; causing her to look towards me, while Rias and her Peerage was surprised of my sword.

Sona was surprised of me for a moment. And she narrowed her eyes, looking at me with a glare. "Yujiro-san…! If you're thinking of cutting down one of our school trees, you'll be paying for the collateral damage."

I shook my head, grimace from her order. "Damn…! I was hoping to use this one for my bokken…" I rub my chin, thinking of alternative solution for moments.

"Yujiro-san!"

As I was thinking, I heard a voice calling out to me. I shift my head to the direction, only to see Rias holding out her hand. "If you want a wood, then Akeno can conjure it for you!" She exclaimed with confidence. That caused me to grin with joy.

"Thanks Rias! If you don't mind, make it a high-quality one!" I exclaimed with loud, exciting tone.

Rias nodded at my request, turning her to Akeno to fulfill the request. Akeno nodded at me with blissful smile, responding with a smile towards her.

Akeno lifts her with graceful movement, creating a Magic formula from her hand to conjure a spell. "Hmmm…! Hah!" She exclaimed, then the Magic formula started to shine with radiance, causing our eyes to flinched from the brightness. As the magic was over, I saw a big-buzzing shadow on the ground, wondering what it was.

"S-Senpai! Look up!" Saji exclaimed with shocked voice. As he instructed, I looked up the sky, only to be surprising that a big tree fall from the sky.

The others were backing away from the spot where the tree would fall down, leaving me to catch it.

As the tree comes falling down to me, I held out my freed hand to the sky to catch it. The tree's presence felt in my palm, causing me to catch the tree, a blessing from the nature…or I should say Devil. I smirked at the tree's quality, "Well. Well. This tree would do fine. Thanks Akeno!"

She simply puts her hand to her cheek, blissfully smiling at me. "Ara Ara, Ufufu, It was a pleasure to help." I nodded in response.

As I got the material, I lift up the wood with ease, and throwing to the air, and I hold my sword with both hands, closing my eyes to concentrate. I breathed out for moment, and open my eyes with concentration. "Hm!" I swing the sword in quick slashes, in result, the trees was cut to many pieces, until it finally form the shape of my black sword. As I breathed out, I catch it as it comes down from the air, and implanting my black sword to the ground.

My Peerage come over me to look at my artistic piece if I so say myself.

Tomoe was aweing over the details of the sword I made, letting her to feel the bokken I just made. Tsubasa and Ruruko did the same, tracing over Tomoe's movement to feel the bokken's quality.

Reya, Momo, and Saji were simply amazed at my swing of the sword, unable to tell how many slashes I just made.

As I look over at Tsubaki, I saw her competitive smile, feeling her warrior's spirit has risen from my sword techniques. Good…! This is gonna be better if both of us go all out at the same time.

Holding it loosely in my right hand, I gestured my hand to the Peerage to fall back so they wouldn't be enjoyed. I swung it slowly once, then twice, then ended with a practiced flip around my hand, all in order to test its weight. Nodding with a smile, I tapped its side on my left hand. "This should do just fine." And I turned to Rias, who was coming over to see me. "So, you came to see me because you heard about it right?"

She nodded in response. "You got it. I heard that you were going to spar with Tsubaki. I was curious of what you could do." Rias explained innocently. "I trust you don't mind if I see it, Sona?" She gestured to Sona, asking for permission.

Sona didn't reply for a moment, but turned ever so lightly to look over to me. Seeing her questioning look, I gave her a thumbs-up. "I already showed my swordsmanship to my peerage a few days ago, I don't care if they see more. And besides, it would be better to let Rias and her Peerage to see my skills and my swordsmanship, after all."

"Ara ara, aren't we a confident one?" Akeno mused softly.

Kaichou sighed and shook her head. "Let's get this started."

I smiled and turned my head to focus on Tsubaki, who was holding a wooden Naginata with her hands spread along the shaft of the weapon. In that moment I was able to infer that any attempt to parry her blows would be difficult due to the grip she had the weapon. Regardless, it was only a hypothesis on my end; I'd have to wait until the spar itself started before I would have to adapt my style to hers.

I lifted my accustomed-bokken and grasped the hilt with my right hand. "What are the terms? First hit? Mercy? Or a time limit?"

"Kaichou?" Tsubaki looked over to Sona with a questioning look.

Sona looked to each of us and said, "Until I say stop. I need to see how the two of you stand." The Queen looked to me and nodded, to which I replied in kind. Sona cleared her throat and said, "Begin."

Tsubaki shot forward the instant the last syllable left Sona's mouth. Her Naginata was brought back and the moment she reached me, she stabbed forward.

I narrowed my eyes and watched her move. I noticed now, my senses became sharper as a Devil, than when I was a human. Before, I had to focus on a specific points of someone's body in order to get an idea of what they were planning on doing. However, now, I was able to see more and much more in depth. When I saw her draw her weapon back, I was able to infer with my eyes of where it was going to end up.

Leaning my head to the side, I narrowly dodged the stab of her Naginata. Stepping quickly, I continued to dodge easily, examining her every move. I watched and waited as I tried to get a feel for her rhythm, the moments where she paused for breath and gathered her strength. I made sure to breathe evenly and regularly, in order to hide my subtle shock at the ferocity of her attacks. Though I dodged them, I could feel the power behind Tsubaki's attacks. This girl was actually trying to hit and hurt me. Good…! This is should be good, because I can show my sword skills to her and everyone else.

I felt a rush of adrenaline surge through my body as I grinned widely. Reaffirming my grip on the bokken, I lifted the sword, gripping in reverse grips and caught downwards slash of Tsubaki's Naginata. It happened in an instant as I had slipped into her guard, catching the hit with an echoing boom that reverberated in the air.

"My turn." I said, my voice coming out in a deep growl.

Parrying her weapon to the side, I slid into her guard and swung my sword in an attempt to the end the spar. But…she blocked my strike with the shaft of her weapon, halting the forward momentum of the attack. What surprised me was the fact that she was forced to backpedal quickly; otherwise I'd overrun her stance.

I stepped back from her, creating a distance between us for quick moments. I thought that Tsubaki was going to attack me the moment I stepped back, but she wasn't due to the force of my slash earlier, assuming that her hands went numb. I then stance myself, "_**Shin Ryudai Ryu**_…" and I bring my sword over my shoulder, ready to unleash my attack. "_**Ryuenzan!**_" As I shouted, I unleashed a fast, merciless attack towards her. But, she countered by allowing powerful slash to slide down the edge of her weapon, bleeding away the force applied behind my attack. However, that didn't stop my attack now, I rotated my entire body around, once more attacking to her. Tsubaki who saw this was surprised of my counterattack. The essence of this technique requires immense flexibility and reflexes over one's body in order to move the sword in a fluid yet fast motion allowing to attack multiple times.

She countered once more, continued to try and maintain a constant distance between the two of us, but my continuous charge foiled nearly every attempt. She then changed her approach, instead of going in a straight line; Tsubaki twisted expertly and found herself at my back. Bringing her weapon, I watched out of my periphery as she swung downwards in an attempt to club my head.

Everything was a blur for the next few seconds as I maneuvered quickly. As I moved, I caught sight of several different people who were watching the duel.

Tomoe was all smiles and starry eyes as she watched with bated breath.

Tsubasa was a cross between dumbfounded and accepting, as she had seen me fight already.

Momo was wide-eyed, clearly not believing what was happening.

Reya had her hands covering her mouth as she watched.

Ruruko was frozen, her eyes shooting from Tsubaki to me and back, several times.

Saji was shocked, his eyes were shot out and jaw dropped at my attacks and techniques.

Sona was the definition of stoicism, simply watching with well-concealed interest.

Rias was watching appreciatively.

The white haired girl was drawn into the spectacle in front of her with a vaguely interested gaze.

Kiba watched with respectful eyes as he went from looking at me carefully, to watching the duel and learn.

Akeno, was watching the duel with a blissful expression. Her eyes were pleasantly narrowed as she took in the spectacle.

I twisted and quickly brought my bokken up in reverse-grip.

The sound of wood colliding violently with wood echoed throughout the track field as I stood with my right arm held up, the bokken blocking the downward slash of the wooden Naginata. I could see Tsubaki struggling subtly to overpower my block, but my right arm held strong. "Well, I didn't expect you after my heart. And nice footwork of sneaking behind me to attack." I said slyly with a wide, manly smirk.

Tsubaki's face flushed unexpectedly and she quickly leapt away from me, holding her weapon at the ready.

I laughed lightly and cracking my shoulder. "Now that the warm-up is over. What do you say we get down real for this time?" I grasped my bokken in left hand and solidified my stance, lowering my center of gravity. Releasing a calming breath, "_**Shin Ryudai Ryu**_…" I opened my eyes. "_**Hiryūsengeki!**_" I then dashes forward with a one-handed thrust towards Tsubaki, who was readied her stance.

As I came close to Tsubaki with my thrust, she parried my thrust to the side with such softness. But I saw that she was struggling with my powerful thrust. As I retake my stance once more to attack, I saw as Tsubaki lunged at me, trying to capitalize on my pause. Sacrificing as much speed as I safely could, I caught her attack with my bokken and parried it to the side.

Tsubaki stumbled to the side, not expecting my violent return. She watched as I shot forward and into her guard. Swinging my sword, I went on the offensive this time and began to push her back. All she could was hold her weapon parallel to her body and hold off my onslaught. Wood crashed against wood, as she held strong against my attacks, hoping to find an opening. I paused the attack, planting my bokken to the ground to do a turning jump, "_**Shin Ryudai Ryu**_…" and do a slam downward slash sword to Tsubaki. "_**Sairingeki!"**_

She narrowed her eyes and went with one of my attacks, allowing herself to follow the push of the sword and managed to get herself behind me again.

I twisted again and blocked her stab. This time around, we proceeded to trade attacks and blows. She'd stab or slash and I'd counter with a parry and slide into her defense. This continued for an amount of time that escaped me, all I cared about was the duel between the two of us.

Adjusting my stance on the fly, I surprised Tsubaki with a stab of my bokken. She then stabbed with her own weapon, using the same longer reach to negate my attack. Though, I noticed her lightly overextending herself. Twisting mid move, I capitalized on her slight mistake and slapped my sword into the side of her weapon, causing it jerk out of one of her hands. Continuing forward with a slash instead, I watched as she continued to thrust her Naginata forward.

In an instant, the duel ended. A blood was dripping off as her Naginata almost collided with my face, more specifically, my left cheek. I smirked as blood fell from my face, not that I was bothered by it since I have injured a lot in the past and came out all right. My own slash continued until it was only an inch or two from Tsubaki's neck, then I stopped.

If this were a real battle, then I would've lost an eye or ear, but Tsubaki would've lost her head. Then again, I'd rather not think about that. After our spar, Tsubaki was definitely in my book; also, being as exquisitely attractive she is another plus in my book. I know beauty when I see it, since I look upon Kaa-san as a role model for the girl I'm going to like in the future. And well… Tsubaki's the one I'm looking for.

"That's enough." Sona called out, which lead to Tsubaki and I stepping away from one another.

The Naginata looked from my face to the arm she hit and said, "Are you okay?"

I nodded at her with a calming smile, wiping off the blood. "I'm fine. It's nothing that bad."

"I would have to disagree." I grimaced lightly as Sona lifted my arm, examining the spot where Tsubaki's attack struck. "It's not that deep, but it should be disinfected." She regarded my cheek for a moment, and then looked up to meet my eyes. "But not bad. You bested Tsubaki in single combat and she's quite skilled in her own right."

I shook my head, smirking lightly. "I wouldn't say bested. It was a rather close fight; she had parried and defends some of my sword techniques. And she did put me on the defensive for the last parts of the fight."

Tsubaki shuffled nervously as she approached the two of us. I didn't notice it before, but she looked to be winded, her breathing heavier than it was before. "Yeah… I felt your strength from your techniques and your fighting spirit." She said softly, urging not to look at me. "Anyway, this was your victory…Yujiro-kun…" She flushed and looked away from me nervously.

I arched an eyebrow at her, but when Sona subtly wiped off my blood. "Regardless, if you're going to fight for me, then I'd prefer it you don't injure yourself after every fight." She gave me a pointed glare.

I scratched the back of my head sheepishly, patting the sword on my shoulder. "It's not my fault you know? My opponent was pretty damn good."

Sona released a tired breath and shook her head.

The sound of clapping caught my attention. Looking to the source, I found Rias smiling appreciatively. "I must say, Yujiro-san, you are really good."

I laughed lightly, "It's not much. I'm only as skilled as I am because I've had my masters taught me of my family's swordsmanship." I gestured to Kiba with my bokken, as Sona was still examining my injured. "But, Yuuto is already good on his own from my spar with him." I patted on his back, smirking proudly at him, "With a little more time and someone who can help him along, he'll be kicking more ass in no time."

The Knight smiled at me with respect. "Thank you, Senpai."

Seeing this, Rias smiled at me with respect as well. "Thank you, Yujiro-san. I'm glad that our Knight has so much potential, since the former Strongest Exorcist says so."

I nodded my head, brushing off her thanks with a smile.

"As for your offer to help watch Hyoudou-kun, I'd like you to meet Koneko Toujou. She's my Rook and has been the one keeping an eye on him." Rias motioned to the white-haired girl at her side.

Koneko bowed lightly. "Hello, Senpai." She said simply, her tone rather empty.

"Nice to meet you, Koneko. I look forward to working with you." I manly smirked widely.

She simply nodded, though I could see some form of interest and confusion in her eyes.

"Senpai, watch out!" My attention was pulled away from them to the sound of Momo's voice. I looked towards her direction, but was tackled to the ground, and slammed onto the ground.

I groaned to myself, trying to fight back a pained cry as I looked at the culprit.

Tomoe looked down at me with what I swore were stars in her eyes. "Yu-chan, you have to teach me! You were _sooo_ cool!" She spoke quickly and leaned forward with every word, though she did unknowing kicked in me the stomach with her knees.

"Ara ara, look at his pained expression~." Akeno said softly, to which I swear I saw Rias palm her face at her friend's words.

I strained a smirk at the hyperactive Knight. "I'll definitely think about it… And you should work on your legs more for speed and agility…"

Sona shook her head with a small smile. "Strong enough to best my Queen in a fight, and you answered the wake of Tomoe's excitability. You're an anomaly, Yujiro-san."

I chuckled, though it was pained, "I try to be the best I can."

* * *

I lie back in my bed, getting some sleeping into my body. It was early in the day, but it was a good day, so I shouldn't waste it should I? Anything else I thought of my mind, all these fighting wasn't the difficult part; it was everything else I do. I told Sona I'd give my all, and I meant that, but… It's tiring sometime. But I grew to quite like these types of things now.

Compare to my time at the Church that is… At the Church, I was an infamous Exorcist with infamous reputation. As I fought, I caused endless damages and casualties to my allies, causing them to isolate me, and treated me like a monster. Except Sister Griselda supported me during my time at the Church. I heard some belittle about the Sister of taking care of me, which I didn't like it. But, I had grown used to it, where the Sister has taught…or rather…. Reminded of my Kaa-san's words…

Because of my unique life, I wasn't used to being around so many people who didn't act differently around me. I wasn't used to people being kind to me without some sort of ulterior motive. Which it was irritating like hell, and I knew that it would take time to get used to.

Truthfully, the only people I could actually consider being close to me was, Sister Griselda. Because of my skill...and even then, there was a bit of distance.

Griselda Quarta was my combatant master and motherly-figure, the person who taught me basically I knew about how to survive and…how to live a happy life. The closest thing I had to a mother growing up. I owe quite a bit to her, because of it.

And looking back, when I accepted what Sona had told me, I didn't realize right then, but I think I do now. I'm a Devil now. And if I'm to be a Devil, then I'll have to aim high. I'll be the strongest Devil that ever graced the Underworld. With new life I have attained… I can meet new people in my life that I can get to know; new people in my life that I can stand side by side with. New people who won't ostracize me for being born with what some could consider the 'winning lottery ticket' of power.

But for now… I'll stop the Fallen Angel's plan of attacking the Kuoh Academy. Once that's done, I can aim to become the strongest Devil in the Underworld. While I become the strongest, I can able to…look for him during those times. He still need to answer for his crimes for he did all those years ago…

In the midst of my thoughts and sleeps, the sound of knowing caught my attention as I looked to my door. "Yeah…? It's open." I said in a sleeping tone.

The door was pushed open, revealing Tomoe and Saji to look at me, and smiling sheepishly. "Oh, sorry for disturbing Yu-chan."

I shrugged it off their apology, gently smiling at him. "So what's up with the excitement?"

Saji smiled widely at my statement. "Oh, we're going to be watching a movie in a few minutes, we wanted to ask if you wanted to join us?"

Tomoe nodded strongly, smiling widely. "That's right! Momo-chan and Ruruko-chan are making all sorts of snacks for us to enjoy the movie to the fullest!"

I smiled lightly; in the short time I had known Tomoe, I had to the conclusion that she loved snacks like me, Japanese swords and getting know her friends in Sona's Peerage. And Saji, who was a hard-worker, and figured out that he's a secret admirer of Sona... Well, good luck with that I guess..."Sure, you two. Give me a moment and I'll come down."

Tomoe squealed lightly as she raced forward and hugged me with excitement. "Ok see you downstairs, Yu-chan!" She then ran out of my room.

"Then we'll be ready downstairs, Senpai. Don't be late!" Saji said with excitement, leaving the room with closing the door.

I laughed lightly and stood. Stretching and cracking my body, I released a tired breath. "Maybe… This _was_ a sign for me to start over…by kaa-san…" I sighed and shrugged, smirking lightly. "Whatever, I need to lighten up and have some fun. Time to take the world of Devil's by a dragon."

I then headed downstairs, starting to feel the best I've ever felt in a very long time.


	6. Dragon's meetings & Unfinished business

**Disclamer:** See Chapter 1.

**A/N:** _Hello! Here's chapter 6! With this __next installment arrived in the story, it ends the first arc of the series, the Beginning Arc. I believe that's what's called in the wiki, or you guys call it whatever you wanted._

_For this chapter, it came out rather hard this time because I needed to stick to the Canon, try to get Rias's Peerage into the battle against the Fallen Angels in this chapter while Yujiro fought against the three cadre Fallen Angels. I went through rewrites, and well…here's the best one I believe it is. _

_Speaking of Rias's Peerage, this is the meeting between the two dragons. That's right, I'm talking about Hyoudou Issei, The Sekiryuutei (The Red Dragon Emperor) AKA Oppai Dragon and Ryūdai Yujiro. Well…he is technically titled "Black Dragon Knight" in the name, but his fighting and strength resembles the dragon, a being or representation that attracts the strong, and of course…hot girls, and also feared, and respected. __Because of the transition of my chapters, it was a good time to introduce Issei, the second de-facto main character of this fic. His interactions with were something I had fun writing; Yujiro unknowing and knowing tormenting him due to his manly, handsome, and his…eccentric Harem. And Issei will see him as both someone to look up to & moaning hatefully at him. Simple, straightforward. LOL!_

_It'll also once more build up the tension of the later chapters, and I'll be introducing new OC's in the later chapters to reveal a bit of Yujiro's past. So, you can have expectations to see!_

_As for the Harem… Here is the final-version of the harem's list. For the secret(s) that Yujiro has…well I'll reveal way later into the future anyway…kukukukukuku~_

_OC's Harem:__ Tsubaki, Sona, Serafall, Seekvaira, Tomoe, Reya, Momo, Tsubasa, Ruruko, Bennia, Yasaka, Gabriel, Kuroka And Secret(s) in the later chapter_

_Issei's Harem: Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Rossweisse, Kunou, _

_As for Saji's case, he's in a pitiful and agonizing situation where the girls don't gunning for him lol… Don't worry guys! He'll be getting himself a Five future girlfriends…from…who's…Cough…five…Cough…hot sisters!_

_Well enough of this crap, please, enjoy the story & please read/review/enjoy/favorite!_

* * *

_**King of the Black Dragon**_

Chapter 6:

Dragon's meetings & Unfinished business.

After a few days have passed, Koneko and I have watched Hyoudou Issei's movement. To be honest…I thought he was a total perverted idiot but I can tell he has a good heart inside. He has simple-desired, honest, and kind soul, which I don't see often. Although he is perverted idiot…I would say, it is a rare quality for like him to have these days.

Afterschool, we saw him with a cute girl who just confessed her feelings to him, which he was overjoyed with excitement… Just what would pervert expected to act on. But I felt the girl's 'real' presence with my senjutsu, figuring out that she's a Fallen Angel… Probably send by one of the commanders. Anyway, after the confession they decided to go on a date on this upcoming Sunday. Koneko and I decided to follow them secretly over the dates, hoping that she would reveal her intentions when it comes to killing him…Although I had to admit, the pervert would be scarred badly for this turn of events…

On the Sunday at sunset, Koneko and I sat, hidden, amongst the shrubbery as we watched over Issei and his 'date'. The two of us were by a large tree in the park; my back was leaning against one of the trees, while Koneko was crouched behind the bushes. We watched as Issei and a black-haired girl clad in a short black blouse and long skirt of the same color, with a small, light purple jacket on top walking side by side in the direction of the fountain. The girl's hair was long and cascaded down her fit form. Her violet eyes twinkled as she laughed with the boy.

Just in case a high level Fallen Angel would be able to sense unwanted individuals following, I asked Sona to cast a small spell on Koneko and myself, masking our scents, presences and aura's from all individuals around us. I doubled my concealment with my Senjutsu, especially someone like me, who has a rather specific aura due to my skills and overflowing, wild aura coming out of my body. It did the job as it had allowed the first year student and me to track Issei and the Fallen Angel with relative ease, considering we could've sat right behind them as Sona's invisibility spell left us completely unnoticed. I had to hold my megalomaniacal laughter from the thought of being hidden from everyone… And I really need to remind Sona to keep this spell away from perverts. By I mean, Saji and Hyoudou…

"Neh, Issei-kun, could you do something for me?" She asked him, pulling me from my thoughts.

Issei perked up. "What is it, Yuuma-chan?" Issei Hyoudou is an unassuming young man with a slim figure. He had very little in the way of muscle on his frame. He had medium length brown hair and carried himself with confidence, no doubt proud that he now has a 'girlfriend'.

"Her alias is 'Amano Yuuma', which it translates into 'Heaven's Evening Daze'…" I smirked lightly. Looking at the beautiful evening daze shined upon them. "At least some Fallen Angels made one up that actually had some form of grace…" I muttered incredulously.

"Hush." Koneko silenced, though I could hear a hint of amusement in her empty tone.

"Roger." I said playfully as I turned my attention to the pair.

'Yuuma' placed her hands on her face as she flushed in embarrassment. "Oh! It's just so embarrassing to even think about it!" She paused, biting her lip as she looked to Issei through fluttering lashes. "But, I have to ask!"

"W-Whatever it is Y-Yuuma-chan, I promise I won't judge you." Issei said quickly.

His tone of voice brought forth a growl from Koneko. "Pervert."

I smiled softly, "Hush."

There was a moment of silence before she replied. "Hai…"

'Yuuma' released a calming breath and held her arms at her side. "Issei-kun…if you do what I ask, I might consider doing something _special_ for you. Something only I can do…"

Issei nodded his head quickly, "Anything for you, Yuuma-chan!"

She giggled, "Okay, then, would you…" She placed her hands on her hips seductively. "Die for me."

"YES!"

I had to resist the urge to palm my face at his overenthusiastic response. Even Koneko was scowling at him.

That was when Issei paused, finally letting the request sink in. "Wait…what?"

'Yuuma' gasped in delight. "Oh, Issei-kun, I knew you'd see things my way." She extended her hand and I see several Lights gathering at her fingertips, growing larger every second. At the same time, several Light threads tied Issei down while he didn't notice.

"When I engage the enemy, get him to the clubroom. I'll cover your retreat." I lifted my hand to the hilt of my sword, poking over my right shoulder.

There was a moment of silence before she replied. "Will you be safe?"

I smiled at reassuringly. "It's fine. I'm fully healed now and ready to kick some ass. Making sure you and…the perv are safe is my prerogative, so don't worry about me. I'll make she can't follow." Seeing her nod hesitantly, I smiled softly.

I've only met Koneko a few times, but each time I found myself she's rather cute, but I would rather keep our relationship as friends and comrades. And besides… I know she can protect herself, being a Devil and a Rook at that, but it's the instinct I never I had coming forward.

Shaking my head, I prepared to attack.

'Yuuma' cocked her head to the side, a small, dark smile on her face. "Oh, Issei-kun, I know you'll want someone to blame for your death. So, rather than blaming a neglectful God who cares nothing for you, then hate me and the lust that lead to your death!" She threw her spear forward, tearing into the boy's heart.

"Gough…! Yuuma-chan… Why…?" he slowly said his words, while bleeding out from the wounds he received.

"Sorry. You were a threat to us, so we decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you." 'Yuuma' said with a cold and wicked tone while smiling wicked at Issei's state. She raised her spear to finish him off.

At the time, I jumped in quickly, destroying her spear in an instant, along with the translucent threads that held him in place. I stood from my crouched position as I looked up to 'Yuuma' with a smirk. "Well, l believed we've met before...Fallen Angel."

The Fallen Angel's eyes widened in what I swore were fear as she stumbled away from me, nearly falling backwards. "N-No, th-this isn't possible! Abaddon-sama killed you!"

I felt my smirk growing into a crazed grin. "Hell if I care! I came back from the death to finish what I started, to kill you, your comrades and finally…your leaders." I leaned forward, faux-whispering, "All of them."

The Fallen Angel released a shaky, terrified breath as she took in my words. "B-But, I saw that you got your heart pierced by Abaddon-sama!"

I held my manic grin; fighting back the laughter I felt coming forward. "Oh, it's perfectly true that he pierced me. But, He missed it by the thin line of life and death when I held my hand in front of it." I strode forward, casually swinging my Kokuryūga back and forth, as I approached her.

The Fallen Angel looked from me to around my side, where her eyes widened with recognition. They narrowed as I watched her, as she pulled out her wings to move back shaky.

I watched as several Light threads came to life and fly towards Koneko and Issei. Narrowing my eyes, I threw my free hand out and grabbed hold of the threads, pulling them off course. "Well… I didn't expect you to have this kind of abilities. But, it's nice to see you, Mr. Smartass." I lightly smirked, growled out as I fought off a grimace of pain from the burning threads.

Out of the forests, one more appeared before my sights, revealing the Fallen Angel with 8 wings comes down from the air. Lahabiel, who survived my onslaught and one of the three remaining commanders of the Fallen Angel's army for me to kill. His appearance has changed, He was now clad in white lab coat, decorated with ceremonial symbols. His coat has a collar-neck suit, which at the collar, appears to open whenever he talks. He now wears unique eyeglasses that are tinted blue.

The Fallen Angel narrowed his eyes, fixing his glasses as he grasped his Light Threads. Then he looks at me with a glare, "I have surely thought that you were finished by Abaddon-sama, Exorcist. No, I should correct to call you a Devil!" He threw his hands out, sending more Light threads towards me.

I frowned lightly, not sure whether I should be disappointed my rather amusing ruse was gone or that He was still looking down on me. "And hell if I care about that shit, Fallen Angel." I slipped into his guard and slashed my sword upwards, severing his arm clean off. Lifting my foot, I leaned back; "_**Valiant…!**_" turning back and forth to send out a straight, fierce forward kick, imbued with a red-energy "_**Crush!**_" and slammed it into his chest.

Lahabiel grimaced severely in pain as I threw him away from me and removed his arm. He landed violently and scrambled away from me, however recovered in the last step to stand up. His eyes glared as he looked to me. His eyes went from me to his severed arm.

Narrowing my eyes, I pointed to it and fired off several slashes to slice it to pieces. Then, I fired a red energy of fiery aura from my hand, finishing off the remains. "Let's see you heal _that_, Mr. Smartass."

He gasped as he looked around me, clearly trying to find a way out. Looking to my right, he merely smiled calmly and darkly, though it was still pained. "I'll make you a deal, Sir Black Dragon Knight. Let me go, and I'll allow your friends to live. Although…one is dying right now."

I narrowed my eyes at him then peeked over my shoulder. Koneko and a now unconscious, wounded Issei were tied up by a plethora of Light thread. The first year wasn't looking too uncomfortable, but the amount of threads around her would end up enough to not only bypass her Rook-given defenses but also tear her to pieces. Looking back to Lahabiel, I glared angrily at him, "What's stopping me from cutting off your head off?"

He fixes his glasses with his other arm. "As long as a part of me is touching the Light threads, I can control them as though nothing is wrong. Cutting it off would only be their death." he smiled calmly triumphantly.

I sighed and lifted my sword. "When you see the other two, tell them this: I'm coming for them. And unlike the last we meet, it won't end in you and their favor." I then slashed downwards, severing the threads.

In that instant, Lahabiel and the female Fallen Angel sprouted their wings and took to the sky.

Frowning severely, I turned and approached Koneko. "You alright?" She nodded, though she regarded the threads that still clung to her clothing with disgust. I strode towards and pulled them off of her, flinching at the burning sensation on my fingers. Petting my sword, I sighed lightly, looking at wounded Issei. "We'll need to heal him before bringing him back to the clubroom…"

Koneko frowned with a little sad expression. "But… we don't know any magic…to heal him." I smiled to her, patting her head lightly and walking towards Issei.

I stabbed my sword to the ground, crouching near to him. "Well…there's other way to heal him than magic." Hearing this, Koneko tilts her head with a slight confused expression. I turned my head to her, smirking lightly. "Don't worry, he'll live." As I said, she nodded slightly, allowing me to turn back to the dying pervert.

I held out my hand to the wounds, breathe in for moments. "Hmm…!" As I concentrate, a white light appeared at my palm, using my Senjutsu to heal his wounds slowly. As the white light covered his body, his wounds started to patch up slowly, but nicely.

Koneko, who saw this moment, had a shocked expression, seeing as I heal Issei's wound.

"Ok… He should be fine now." I breathed out, slowly standing up. "All right, Let's get this-" As I turn around to Koneko, I was surprised by her expression.

The expression was dark, angrily glaring at me. "How do you know Senjutsu…?" She asks me rather with angrily tone, keep glaring at me.

I see… Now that I realize, I sense something else besides her devilish aura with my Senjutsu. A Youkai aura with a strong Senjutsu…"Judging by your tone, I presume that you were Youkai before reincarnating into devil right? I ask her calmly, which it earned her another shocked expression, slowing nodding at my question. I breathed in for moment. "If I tell you…will you hate me?" I ask her calmly.

She frowned lightly, but still keeping the same expressions. "That depends on your answer…Senpai."

I sighed lightly, tapping my finger to the hilt of the sword. "Well…my family is a long generations of warrior clan of demigods, who have said to trained their skills and techniques to the perfection to become the strongest in the history…" I walked to her slowly, lightly smiling at him. "Senjutsu was one of many we learned and developed over the generations in our families as well."

As I said my words, I reach her closer, leaning down to her with a gentle smirk. "Listen, I'm not gonna ask what happen to you in the past. But let me tell you one thing."

She slowly lifts her head up, seeing me with eyes to eyes.

I give her a wide smirk, patting her head softly. I'm your friend and comrade as Devil. And you can count me when troubles come, alright?" As I said to her with cheerful tone, she gives a small smile, nodding her head to understand my words.

"Let's get back. We need to get him out of sight before the enemy assaults us." I smiled lightly at Koneko's agreeing nod of the head.

* * *

After we came back to the school, I sat to the side in the Occult Research clubroom, resting in a chair as Tsubaki sat across from me, wrapping my injured hands in bandages. Sona stood next to her, giving me a tired look.

"You've barely begun this operation of yours and you're already injured? I hope you know I'm making you heal the normal way as punishment." Sona spoke, her voice exasperated.

Tsubaki, on the other hand, was giving me a concerned look behind her normally stoic exterior. The rest of the peerage was standing behind Sona, also showing concerned expressions towards me.

Giving her an exasperated look, I sighed lightly, "Of course, Boss-lady. I'll make sure I don't get hurt." I paused and smirked widely. "Besides, if I do get hurt, I'm pretty Tsubaki would take care of me."

The Queen flushed lightly, but didn't reply as she focused her eyes on the bandages she now finished with a small squeeze. Still looking intensely at my hand, she frowned lightly. "Don't get hurt, okay?" Tsubaki then looked up to me, her face flushed cutely.

"Ara Ara Ufufu, Tsubaki-fukukaichou has a crush on Yujiro-kun~." Akeno playfully remarked as she brought in a tray of tea.

I regarded the fukubuchou of the Occult Research club with a light smirk. In my periphery, I could also see Tsubaki's face flushing even more. Releasing that she was still holding onto my hand, I felt a sky smile appears on my face. "You might be right, Akeno. After all, I did beat her in the spar. I mean, you were watching me during the duel." I lifted my free hand and waved a finger. "And you know, Tsubaki might spoil me soon you know."

In my periphery, I saw Tsubaki's face turn a scarlet color that I swear matched Rias's hair and Sona palm her face at my words. Akeno, simply smiled blissfully, putting her hand in her cheek. Rias simply giggled playfully at my comments. Yuuto was simply smiling at my comments as well.

As she flushed, I hear mutterings from my Peerage, saying in playful tones.

"So she does like Yu-chan after all…"

"I didn't know our fukukaichou would be so flushed…"

"It won't be long before she's fallen in love with him…"

As they muttered to one another, Tsubaki continued to flush while tending to my hand, while I grin lightly at my peerage's…colorful commentary.

"While I find your teasing of Tsubaki…_immensely_ entertaining, we have more important things to take care of." Sona spoke slowly, sarcasm leaking from her every word as she cut off Akeno and I. She pointed to the unconscious boy on the couch, Hyoudou Issei who was breathing deeply under a sleeping spell Akeno had cast on him while the rest of us got ready.

Rias nodded, "Sona's right. We should get this done quickly. The Fallen Angels are probably moving as we speak." She lifted a hand and pointed towards Issei.

"I should probably tell you that Lahabiel, one of the remaining commanders is missing an arm. As potentially powerful as the Sacred Gear the nun may have, I sincerely doubt it'll regrow an arm." I paused and frowned, looking towards Issei, deep in thought. "Abaddon and Amnixiel, though, I'm not sure."

Sona gave me an inquisitive look. "What do you mean?"

I pursed my lips. "Before I died, I gave them a severe blow to the remaining three." I clenched my fist slowly, "And I shattered Abaddon's spine with my last attack as same time, he hit me with his killing blow. It was a clean blow, in then out. There was nothing he lost. His injuries will be healed, no doubt about it."

"Fallen Angel or not, a shattered spine can't be easy to heal." Sona crossed her arms as she placed a hand on her chin, looking as though she was thinking deeply.

"It'll be healed, they'll forced the nun to heal them to her limits. Of course, she will definitely be exhausted after it's done. Especially with Abaddon's case, where the spine is a complex part of human-based anatomy, all of the nerves and vertebrae need to be in exact places otherwise complications will arise no matter what you do. Once that's done, she'll out for an undetermined amount of time."

"You sound like you know quite a bit about Sacred Gears, Yujiro-senpai. Even though you don't possess one." Momo remarked as she listened to the conversation.

I shrugged lightly. "I used to fight with one, and it's from personal experience too."

"Used to fight? Does it mean when you're still an Exorcist?" Tomoe asks in curious tone.

I nodded, "Yeah… And he was one of the toughest bastards I've faced in my entire life." I scoffed lightly, "The damn jackass used massive wide-ranged attacks like lightning, blizzards, storms and other natural weather phenomena upon me to…apprehend when I was on my rampage."

"To call down lightning, blizzards and conjure tornados and storms in an instant…" Tsubaki thought out loud for everyone to hear. "There's only one Sacred Gear with that kind of power. The second strongest Longinus Gear…"

"Zenith Tempest…" Sona finished for her. The word caught everyone's attention, leaving a surprised expression to each one of him or her. Sona looks up to me with her hand on the chin, and later letting out a tired sigh. "I can't believe that you fought against the second strongest Longinus Gear… You really have natural talent for bringing troubles don't you." She said as she glares at me with tired expression.

I smirked widely at her response, "Well… You could say that. And besides, before he manage to stop me, I still beat him down to the ground." As I said, everyone around me was having a admiring and inspirational looks, especially Tomoe and Ruruko were having a glitters coming out of their eyes.

She nodded tiredly, "I see… I presume that this was the time when you had your full power right?" She asks once more, which I nodded in response.

"Yeah… Although at that time, I only used 70-80% of my powers. Anything higher and it would have destroyed over numerous regions at the Church." I said in simple sentence, and the people around me were having a dumbfounded looks, thinking that I was a capable fighter…and a monster with ass-load of powers.

"So that's why, you know so much about Sacred Gears…" Saji said in an admiring and curious tone. I laughed lightly at his response and nodded.

"Yeah, I know that Sacred Gear answer to their host's will and desire. However, it doesn't matter how strong the will a person has if their body isn't ready. You can have the will to stand up to the power of a raging storm, but it doesn't mean anything if your body can't take it." I cleared my throat, walking forward to pick up a cup of tea. Nodding my thanks to Akeno, I took a small drink. "Strength of will _and_ body are needed in order to utilize a Sacred Gear to its utmost potential. If Hyoudou Issei does indeed have a Longinus Gear, then he'll have to push himself farther than he's ever imagined."

I looked to Rias and pointed to the second year. "Whenever you're ready."

She nodded and placed a hand on his head. A small red seal appeared under her hand and shattered. Rias took a step back just in time for all of us to hear Issei groan as he joined the room in the land of the conscious.

"Owwww…! Did anyone get the license plate of the truck that hit me?"

Everyone in the room was laughing lightly at his statement.

I smirked and the ever-silent Koneko gave a thumbs-up to me.

He looked around the room. "Wh-where am I?"

I walked to the boy, "You're in Hell, boy." I said without preamble, getting deadpan stares from every Devil in the room. I allowed an amused grin come across my face before banishing it when Issei looked up to me in shock.

"S-Senpai? What did you say?"

I sneered, "'Senpai'? I am not your senpai, boy." I changed my voice by deepening it, giving myself a craggy baritone. "I've simply taken the form of someone you would recognize upon…waking up." I hold back a laugh as I watched Issei make a horrified face.

"N-No! What did I do?! I don't want to be in Hell!"

"Shut up!" I flicked his forehead hard, which it was loud enough to hear from everyone. Some were rubbing their forehead, imagining in the position as he was in.

"Owww!" He rubbed his forehead quickly, rubbing off the pains.

"You are in Hell for taking your perversions too far dumbass. The Big Man Upstairs doesn't particularly care for perverts." I narrowed my eyes at him imperiously. "Especially those who peep on innocent maidens."

Issei wailed as he fell back on the couch, holding his hands on his face as he rocked back and forth. He paused and looked around, "Well then, where are Matsuda and Motohama? They're just as bad as m- I mean, even worse than me! Shouldn't they be here, too?!"

I chuckled darkly with a comical evil grin, "They're in their own personal Hell, and being tortured by the very thing they covet." Issei's eyes widened in fear.

Out of my periphery, I couldn't help but see Sona holding her head in her hands, shaking her head exasperatedly.

Tsubaki had a fist in front of her mouth, her shoulders shaking ever so slightly.

Momo, Reya, Tsubasa were simply smiling softly.

Tomoe, Ruruko, and Saji were covering their mouth, struggling not to laugh loudly.

Rias was smiling softly, resting her forehead on a hand.

Akeno was giggling softly to herself.

Yuuto smiled weakly and sweatdropped at my acting.

Koneko was just silently eating her popcorns, though I could see the amusement in a twinkle of her eye as she watched the movie gold I was creating.

Issei froze and looked around the room, taking in the form of the group in the room. "Um, senp- I mean, Devil-san, why are the four most popular girls, the Mascot of Kuoh, members of the Student Councils, and…the Prince of Kuoh here with me...!?" he growled at the last part.

I felt myself grinning. "Those guys are not those groups you mentioned, especially the girls, who are saints in comparison to you." That brought a scoff from Sona as she continued to shake her head. "They are…Succubae and Incubuses here to torture you for your sins."

That brought a contemplative look onto Issei's face as he looked to each of the girls in question. I also noticed that his eyes happened to be looking chest level, and his face took a lecherous appearance. "Torture me?" I swear, the smile on his face made me want to sick the kendo club on him simply on principle alone.

"Yes." Issei nearly began to celebrate, but I comically grinned wickedly at him. "Well… the torture lists the girls thought of is…". As I list out the torture lists from my head to Issei, his face was started to slowly turning paled. Some of the Peerages were also turning paled at my tortured list, especially Saji because of some of the listed things were involving how to torture a man's…family jewels in the most twisted and painful way possible.

Akeno, on the other hand, was simply smiling with blissful, satisfying, and sadistic smile… Which it was scary in my opinion…

"Ok then…that's for my list with the girls." I breathed out for a moment.

Issei sighed heavily at my list, but showing lecherous appearance at the girls. "Well…at least I'll be tortured by the girls."

I grinned at him, thinking of the next word that'll scared the shit out of him. "After that's over… the Prince Incubus will torture you next." Yuuto raised his hand with a smile; Issei showed a confident smile to his face, but the next sentence I said caused him to pause. "Anally."

The reaction was instantaneous.

"GYAHHHH!" Issei cried out in primal, heterosexual male fear and quickly covered his backside.

I was going to continue, but Sona decided to ruin my fun. "Yujiro-san." I turned my head to see her glaring at me.

"Sorry, Sona. I couldn't resist pranking him…" I scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

As soon it was over, everyone laughed out heartily from my jokes, especially the trio who was struggled to hold their laughs.

Issei stopped screaming in fear and paused, blinked once, twice and said, "What? You mean…I'm not in Hell? You're not a Devil?" He jumped to his feet and lifted his hands into the air. "I'm alive!"

"You're only half right, ero-kouhai." I said with a smirk, crossing my arms.

The teen paused and gave me a confused look. "…We're in Hell?"

I gave him a deadpan stare. "Yeah. The fire and brimstone is hidden under the floors and it's going to rain hellfire from the skies in five minutes." My voice in complete monotone, that causes everyone to laugh cheerfully once more. Never guess that I'm a natural comedian…

Issei narrowed his eyes at me for a moment, then he quickly bust out in laughter. "Oh, senpai, I didn't take you for a prankster! Nice joke. One of the best; you had me going there for a moment."

I looked to each of the girls and the boys in the room for a moment, met Sona's gaze and she nodded. Sighing, I rolled my shoulders and felt my wings appear on my back; that was followed by the others doing the same. "We aren't in Hell, Issei. However, we're all still Devils. Though, I honestly wouldn't be surprised if the beautiful girls in this room _did_ end up being lovely Succubae though."

The girls were blushing lightly at my comments, while I smirked at them lightly.

"Ara ara, Yujiro-kun, you're too much." Akeno said with a small smile.

I smiled to the girl. "I only speak the truth."

"Devils? Am I dreaming?" Issei said softly.

I looked over to Rias, "Do you want to take over? I can tell she wants to rip me a new one." I pointed to Sona, which she scowls at me.

Smiling softly at my words, Rias nodded, "Of course and I believe you might be right."

I turned and walked towards Sona, who had her arms crossed as she gave me a tired glare. "Torture? Hell? Really, Yujiro-san?" I could hear a small smile in her voice.

"The pervert needs to learn a lesson or two. And besides, I couldn't resist pranking him." I shrugged helplessly with a smirk.

Sona released a tired breath. "I've gotten a troublesome servant…"

I smiled softly, "You know you love me." I then gave Tsubaki, who stood at Sona's side, a wide grin. "And so does Tsubaki." That brought forth a deep scarlet flush from her as she turned to the side.

"Please stop teasing my Queen." Sona said softly, but I could hear the smile in her voice.

* * *

And so, the ever-boring tale of the Three Factions, abridged version of the Great War, and the 'date' with his girlfriend 'Yuuma' was told to Issei as Rias sat atop her desk. Every so often, Issei would have his eyes fall to her clearly present panties. I sighed and karate-chopped him if he didn't pay attention. And besides, it was his fault. He wouldn't be in the same Peerage as me, so there wasn't any point for me making him listen closely.

At the end of the explanation, Rias placed her hands on her lap and plainly asked, "After hearing all of this, Issei, will you join my Peerage? Will you become a Devil?"

Issei paused, scratching the side of his head. "I, uh, really don't know…"

Seeing the indecision on his face, I clad my hand to my palm, felt a good idea with smile tug on my lips. Walking up to him, I ignored the questioning glance from Sona and others, while I approached Issei. "Give me a moment, Rias." I then cupped a hand around my mouth and whispered into the teen's ear. Finishing, I stepped back and crossed my arms, smirking at him as he widened his eyes. "Well, does that make it easier for you to decide?"

He then narrowed his eyes at me, clearly remembering the prank I played on him earlier. "Hold on… How do I know you're not lying to me?" Smart man, but still gullible.

I scoffed lightly, as if insulted. "I would never lie about something like that. I can't believe you would even insinuate that I would lie about _that_." Rolling my eyes, I gave him a reassuring smile. "I may have only been a Devil for little over a week and a half, but I've lived my life as a resident of the supernatural world."

"Resident?" Issei tiled his head with confused expression.

"It means that he is a another supernatural being, like us Devils." Rias stepped in to explain. I smiled to her in thanks, she replied with a nod.

"Ohh~ I see." He nodded in understanding motion, and Issei smiled widely and gave me thumbs up. "You sir, are a great man for telling me this, Senpai! I will not forget your generosity." I simply smirked and waved him off and walked back to my own King. The teen stood resolutely in front of Rias and crossed his arms. "Rias-senpai! I would be honored to join your Peerage!"

Everyone in the room was smiling at his response, except Saji, who was rather groaning at his position. I can understand his sentiment. A pervert who's going to join in the world of the supernatural…

After Rias pulled out her Evil Pieces, I cleared my throat. "Rias-san, I think that's all we have to do for today. Not much more can be done until the nun comes into town."

The club President nodded in understanding. "I see. And thank you for saving Issei, Yujiro-san."

I shook off the thanks. "I just fought the Fallen Angel. Koneko was the one to pull him out of harm's way." I paused and looked to the resident pervert. "Oh, and Issei…" He turned to me. "Good luck." I gave him a tap to the shoulder and left with Sona and the rest of our Peerage together.

"That was oddly mature of you, Yujiro-san. Why can't you act like that more often?" Sona remarked to me.

I shrugged and smiled widely. "For one, it's boring and not my style. Second, it leaves a more lasting impact when the resident flirt/smart ass says something meaningful." A knowing smirk appeared on my face.

Sona was silent as we continued onto the Student Council room. After a few moments of silence, she replied. "Cunning, too. It looks your more than the warrior you claim to be, Yujiro-san."

"It comes naturally to me. And it's just too troublesome and mentally exhausting to think of ways to manipulate others. Plus, I just flat out tell someone my intentions, rather than leaving confusion on both sides."

"If that's the case, then what are your intentions as a part of my Peerage, Yujiro-san? Completely, I mean." Sona asked me inquisitively.

I placed a hand on my chin in thought. "Well… First of all, I want to finish the mission I was sent here to do. I'd rather not leave anything undone. Afterwards, I'm going on my personal business…" I said the last part with a soft voice.

Sona arched her brow. "I've been wonder… What is this personal business you referred to so often?"

I paused for a moment, letting out a somber expression. "It's personal… I really don't want to talk about it…just leave it for awhile."

"Personal or not, you have to answer-"

"I said leave it…!" I cut in coldly, glaring at Sona for few moments. The cut in left Sona little surprised, but didn't waver from me. I sighed calmly, breathing in for a moment, "Sorry…for the change of tone."

Sona shakes her head, fixing her glasses. "No… It was my fault to ask your personals without permission. I apologize for my behavior."

I waved and shrugged off her apology, showing a reassuring smile. "Nah… one way or another, I'll tell you guys the details soon… So don't worry about it."

Sona smiled lightly at my response. "I see, that's good to know. So other than your personal business, what are you going to do as Devil?" she asks to me.

I rubbed the back of my head, "Other than that, probably continue training myself in the way of the swords, fist, and other stuffs I could learn and use in combat. Look for more entertaining opponents for me to grow strong to learn; meet interesting people; settle down in the future perhaps..."

Sona nodded thoughtfully. "I see. That is rather straightforward. Though, you'll still have to work. I'm not like Rias, I do not spoil my Servants." She pointedly glared at me.

I released a tired breath. "I know. I can tell." I paused and turned my head to the side. "I'll probably be much more compliant and less rambunctious if you did spoil me once in a while…" I mumbled the last sentence, though Sona didn't miss it.

She simply shook her head and we continued towards the Student Council room.

* * *

"So…this is where Issei lives…" I muttered to myself as I looked up to his rather normal two-story home. As Sona had given me free reign with what I wanted to do for the sake of the mission, I had decided to eat early and head up to the Hyoudou residence to keep an eye on the resident pervert. Using my connections in the Student Council, I found his address.

Here I am now, looking at his home. As I look upon his house, it gave me nostalgic feelings… Thinking of my childhood. Shrugging lightly, I strode towards the house and reached the front door. Knocking gently, I waited for someone to answer it. Swaying back and forth lightly, I listened as I waited for someone to answer the door.

"One moment!" I heard a woman say on the other side of the door. Holding my case on one hand, while other on my bag over my shoulder, I looked to the sky and blinked slowly, simply gazing upon the morning sun as he covered the town we lived in. After a few moments, the sound of the know turning caught my attention as I looked back to the door, watching it open. A middle-aged woman that had the same eyes as pushed open the door. "Can I help you?"

I smiled disarmingly, "Hello, I'm a senpai of Issei's at school. He recently joined the Occult Research club, but he never finished the paperwork for it."

She smiled softly, "Really? My perverted son joined a club?"

Her sudden response caused me to blink once in surprise and laugh softly. "Yes, he did. More specifically, he was invited to join the Occult Research club. Unfortunately, the Buchou of the club planned a last minute meeting for the club before school. Issei wasn't able to be informed of it prior, so I decided to drop by and tell him about the info."

His mother smiled lightly, "Come on in, I'll call him down."

"Thank you." I nodded my head in thanks and followed after Mrs. Hyoudou and stepped out of my shoes as I stepped into the house proper.

She directed me towards the living room and went to the stairs, "Issei! Your friend from your school is here to meet you!" She gestured towards the seat, telling me to sit. "Are you in the Occult Research club too?"

I shake my head, "No ma'am. I'm a member of the Student Council and the solemn member of Disciplinary Committee. The paperwork Issei needs to finish is a part of my assigned work." I explained to her, smirking lightly.

Mrs. Hyoudou shook her head with a small smile. "Oh my! So responsible. I wish my son learned a thing or two from you. He's just so…"

"Kaa-san, who's here?" Issei asked as I heard him walk downstairs. Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, he caught sight of me while I waved my hand at him. "Senpai? What are you doing here?"

"You need to finish your paperwork for joining the Occult Research club." I gave him a subtle wink.

Issei furrowed his brow for a moment, then his eyes widened. "Ah, yeah." He chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry about that senpai." He hefted his bag and nodded. "Well, I'm ready. See you when I get back, kaa-san."

I stood and bowed towards her. "It is nice to meet you, Mrs. Hyoudou."

"Oh, so polite. Issei, make sure you listen to your senpai!"

"I know!" he said as he waved to his mother. I simply smiled at their interactions.

Issei arched his brow at me, "Senpai, Is something the matter?"

I shook my head, smirking lightly at him. "No, it's just nice to see family interacting with one another you know?"

Issei chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Well…you could say that. Well, I bet that your family is same as you right?"

I paused for a moment, slowly clenching my grip on my case. I shook my head, letting out a soft, sad smile. "No… Be honestly told, I haven't met my family for years now… Nor do they know that I'm here in Japan or I'm a Devil now…"

Issei fretted as he looks like he stepped on landmine, bowing down to me to apologize. "I-I apologized Senpai! I shouldn't ask that!"

I simply smirked lightly, patting his back "Nah… It's nothing to worry about." I reassured Issei with a smirk, responding with reassuring sigh and wide smile towards me. I nodded to him, pointing my head towards the road, "Come on, we need to get to school." He nodded strongly and we head out to school.

As the two of us left Issei's home, we were heading on the path towards Kuoh. "By the way, what did you need me for senpai?"

I simply shrugged, "What, I can't look after my kouhai? I just wanted to see how you felt after changing that's all." I said as I walked down the road with Issei.

Issei placed a hand on his chin. "I…I don't feel that different really. Though, I do feel strange right now…"

I nodded to his question, "Sona-Kaichou said it had something to do with the fact that Devils feel better at night. Our sense are stronger, but for newborn Devils it's not immediately apparent." I explained it to him as simply as I could. No offense to Rias, she just seems like the type who drops you in the middle of the ocean and lets you learn to swim on your own. Sona, on the other hand, flat out told me what happened to me.

"Ah, I see. Thanks Senpai."

I nodded in return and we simply continued to walk to school.

While I didn't mind telling Issei a few harmless things about his change into a Devil, I was going to let him learn how his Evil Piece worked on his own. I had yet to use my Promotion ability in a real battle, but I understood the basics behind it. We walked in relative, companionable silence.

As we walked towards the park, I heard a surprised squeal and arched an eyebrow at the sight in front of me.

An innocent looking blonde teen dressed in a green sister outfit, was sitting on the ground groaning softly. She was also unknowingly showing off her innocent white panties. One of her green eyes was closed as she rubbed the side of her head.

"Auuu…" The girl groaned cutely as her hood fell from her head in a gust of wind.

I sighed heavily, seeing Issei look lecherously at the girl in front of us, his eyes trained on her underwear. I was about to Iron-clawed him, but he shook his head and walked towards her. "Um, excuse me, are you okay?" He extended a hand towards her.

Smiling lightly, I shook my head at his sudden change. Looks like he can actually be a gentleman after all.

The girl smiled lightly at him, "Ah, yes, I'm fine." She took his hand and he helped her to her feet.

I walked over to her bag and closed it, lifting it for her. "Here's your bag." She smiled and took it. "Are you lost?"

She nodded, "Yes. I…I just arrived and I'm not that good with speaking Japanese, so I'm not sure how to ask for directions."

"Where are you going?" Issei asked, though looked confused at her statement. I guess Rias never explained 'Language' to him. Sometimes, I see just how awesome a master Sona can be, no offense to Rias.

"The Church." She pulled out a sheet of paper and held it out to us. Issei took and smiled.

"I know where this is. Do you mind if I show you the way?"

I arched an eyebrow at him. "Issei, you do realize we have school in less than fifteen minutes."

The nun gasped in surprise. "I'm sorry! I don't mean to intrude!"

Issei nearly started glaring at me, but I sighed lightly at him. "I'm not saying you shouldn't, but I am part of the Student Council. I have to at least _try_ to let you know you're going to be late. I'd like to help help, but I've got duties and Sona would never let me hear the end of it if I was late." Nodding my head to the nun, I said, "It was nice meeting you, as short as it was. If you ever drop by Kuoh Academy and need help, ask for me, the name's Ryūdai Yujiro."

"Ah! I'm Asia. Asia Argento." She bowed in respect and Issei did the same to her, though it was slight.

"I'm Hyoudou Issei."

I lifted a hand, making a turn away from the two of them. "I'll see you guys later. Make sure you're not late Issei." I gave him a pointed look and waved bye to Asia.

* * *

As school ended, I was heading to the Occult Research Room, only to hear a loud smacking sound as I approached the Occult Research clubroom. Arching an eyebrow, I knocked on the door and waited.

After a few moments, the door was opened, revealing a smiling Kiba. ""Oh, it's you Senpai. What's up?"

I smiled widely, "Hello to you too. Have a good day?"

He shakes his head, pointing his hand towards Rias, who was probably lecturing Issei... Or rather, smacking him for his actions. Oh boy…

As I look, Rias looked around her and gave me an apologetic smile. "Oh I'm sorry for not noticing you, Yujiro-san. Please come on in."

I lifted a hand and waved it off. "It's fine. I mean, it's not as if there's the threat of a potential second Great War on our hands." I replied dryly as Yuuto stepped aside to let me enter.

That caused an awkward chuckle to come from her.

My eyes then went to Issei, who was sporting a large red handprint. "So, whose skirt did you look up this time?"

His eyes widened as he quickly shook his hands in front of him. "I didn't look up anyone's skirt! Don't sick the Kendo club on me!"

I chuckled and shook my head. "Calm down. You're fine." I regarded him for a moment, then felt my eyes narrow subtly. "You went to the abandoned church with the nun, didn't you? That's why Rias-san smacked you…"

"Yes, and he should've recognized the dreadful feeling he felt from going near it." Rias said chidingly.

I nodded in understanding to Issei's plight. "I don't blame you Issei. The girl was cute. Any guy in your position would've done the same."

He gave me a wide-eyed look. "What do you think I did?! I didn't do that! I just showed her the right direction to go to get to the church." He explained quickly.

Continuing to nod, I continued, "I see, and you wanted compensation…" I turned to Rias and said, "I'm feel sorry that you had to reincarnate such a lecherous beast of a Devil."

She paused, her eyes narrowed at my words, but then she smiled softly. Playing along, she placed a hand on her cheek. "Oh, I know! Whatever am I supposed to do with a Servant with such…insatiable desires?"

Issei gawked at the two of us. "Yujiro-senpai? Rias-buchou? What are you two talking about?! I don't have 'insatiable desires'!" He turned towards his petite kouhai. "Koneko-chan, stick up for me, please!"

Koneko simply looked up to him from nibbling on her chocolate. "…Insatiable pervert."

He placed his face in his hands and wailed comically.

"Ara Ara Ufufu." Akeno smiled blissfully, placed a hand on her cheek. When did she show up?

Yuuto simply smiled weakly and sweatdropped at the event.

Rolling my eyes at his reaction, I turned back towards Rias. "So, when do you feel comfortable starting? With the nun here, we can move as soon as tonight."

Rias shook her head after a moment. "Not tonight, I'm afraid. Akeno recently told me of a Stray Devil that has taken residence in town. We've been asked to take care of it. Do you want to help? Issei is the only one who hasn't seen you fight."

Before Issei could respond, I felt myself smirking and replied, "With all due respect, what all of you saw the other day was just a spar. That spar couldn't be the farthest thing from how I fight. You should never willingly limit yourself in a fight, regardless of whether it's life or death... Well except me of course. You never know what your opponent could be hiding." I then regarded Issei and said, "I don't know how close you feel to Asia-san, Issei, but you have to think long and hard about what you want to do. Having conflicting loyalties helps no one, least of all you. All I can tell you is follow your own heart. That's the path where you'll stay true to yourself, but it comes at a cost. But it's worth risking it." I turned and walked towards the door, lifting a hand to wave goodbye. "Just let me know when you're ready to do this, Rias-san. I'm going to act either tomorrow night or the night after."

"We'll help soon. I can see how dangerous it is to let them stay near." Rias replied professionally, though I could tell she was nervous.

"It'll all work out. The only question is who gets injured. I'm not letting anyone die." I said while looking over my shoulder with a reassuring smile.

* * *

"You've barely been a Devil for _two_ days and you've already had an Exorcist kneecap you? You are _horribly_ unlucky Issei." I said with an ironic smirk. I was sitting on one of the couches, cleaning my giant sword with practiced ease. It's been an entire day since my last meeting with Rias and her group. Behind me, in the attached room, Issei was being healed by Rias. While the fact that he was being healed didn't shock me, it was _how_ he was being healed.

Pressing her naked body against the young teen's injury while pushing her magic into him. It made me wonder if that was what Sona did to me to heal my hurt chest…

There might be possibilities… I have to investigate this sometime soon!

"C'mon senpai! This isn't a joking matter! Those bastards have Asia-chan!" Issei retorted angrily, though he sucked in a pained breath after he spoke.

I arched an eyebrow, "Asia-'chan'?" I smirked lightly. "Aren't we getting close to the nun? Eh, Issei-kun? Does our little perverted kouhai have a crush perhaps?" I continued to joke with him, knowingly getting him frustrated with me.

He growled at me, though it ended in a groan. Before he could retort, Rias hushed him. "Calm down Issei. Getting angry won't solve anything. Yujiro-san, please stop aggravating Issei-kun."

I folded my rag and slid it into my pocket, putting my sword back to the case afterwards. I'll need to learn a magic or two to put this sword away…"He needs to get angry, Rias-san. He needs to feel powerful emotions, a powerful desire, in order to awaken his Gear." I explained softly as I held out my hand, clenching it tightly. "Issei, do want to save Asia?"

"Yes." He said resolutely.

I smiled lightly. "Then use that anger you're feeling. _Control_ it. _Focus_ it. Use that frustration you feel at your own weakness and direct it at the Fallen Angels and Rogue Exorcists using your friend." Quickly opening my clenched hand, I watched as a aura of red-black energy in the palm of my hand. "Even though I don't have Sacred Gear, You hold a great power within your soul, Issei, but it's dormant. It's sleeping within you, waiting to be called upon. Waiting to fulfill your most fervent wish."

"Done." Rias said softly.

I heard Issei mumble something in response to her, but he replied to me afterwards. "You say that, but the Gear I activated fighting that Exorcist doesn't look that strong."

I arched an eyebrow at him. A Longinus that doesn't look strong? "Rias-san, how are his wounds?"

"I healed as much as I could, but the poison from the Light Sword and the blessed bullets made it difficult. Issei-kun won't fully heal until that energy fully leaves him."

"Will they reopen if he does anything strenuous?"

"…No, why?"

I felt myself smirk softly. "Good. Issei, come here a moment. Also, Akeno-san, do you have any bandages?"

She cocked her head to the side in thought, nodded and said, "Yes, why?"

"I'm going to fix Issei up. Even if his wounds won't reopen, it'll be good have insurance just in case they do." Issei was then at my side, his shirt and jacket on. "Do you know how to put bandages on?" He shook his head. "Then take your shirt off, I'll put them on. Then I'll dull your nerves with a bit of senjutsu. You're coming with me to raze the church and save Asia." My words caused quite a bit of stir in the room.

Koneko, who was silently eating her candy, didn't react at all, though there was a hint of confusion in her eyes.

Rias jumped up and nearly cried out in shock.

Akeno arched an eyebrow with an 'ara?'.

Kiba simply smiled assuring at my decision to come along.

Issei looked like he was going to jump for joy.

"What?! Issei-kun is injured. He couldn't fight an Exorcist; a Fallen Angel will kill him!" Rias said heatedly, her words unknowingly causing Issei to gain a rain cloud above his head out of self-deprecation. I had half a mind to create one for theatrics' sake.

I took the bandages from Akeno with a nod of my head. "I know that, Rias-san. The facts that his pants and jacket are drenched in blood are very obvious indicators. But, it's necessary to learn how to fight while injured." I then regarded Issei, "Jacket, shirt, off. Bandage time." Issei frowned, looking as though he didn't want to, but I glare at him, doing so anyway. "I'm going wrap the bandages around the scars from your wounds. It'll hurt; I'm not going to be soft. While they'll prevent them from reopening, they won't stop more attacks. Which is why I'm going to imbued them with some of my senjutsu and temporarily numb your pain a small degree. You want to save her, right?"

"Yes! I'm her friend. She never had any friends before me, so… I'm going to save her." He said excitedly, though his words softened, retaining his determination.

"Good man." I said with a hint of pride, flicking one of his fresh scars. He grunted in pain and glared softly. Rolling my eyes at him, I began to apply the bandages. "Who has the map of the abandoned church?"

"Here's the map" Kiba strode over to the table and put it onto the table.

I nodded to him and said, "Well, he can't do this alone. Am I right in assuming you'll be helping him?"

He nodded in response and smiled assuring.

"I'll go too."

I regarded the last member of the club. "You'll go too, Koneko?" She nodded once. I smiled and looked back to Issei, now finishing the bandages. "You hear that, dude. You've got back up for this mission. Now for the last touches. Don't move. I'd hate to break something important." I smiled when I felt him stiffen suddenly as I placed my palm on his back. Closing my eyes, I focused intently onto the palm of my hand. A white light raced down my arm and into Issei's back, causing him to shiver.

After a few moments of silence, I stepped away from and flicked him on the back. Issei blinked and stood, "I didn't feel that…"

"Hmm. It'll only last a few minutes. Any longer and your flow of chi would be mess. Use it wisely, 'cause if you push yourself you'll hurt yourself." I smirked at the scared look on his face. Looking to the map, I cleared my throat. "We'll split into two groups. Issei, Koneko and Yuuto will go right through the front door while Rias-san, Akeno and I go around back and draw attention to ourselves."

Rias paused at my simple plan and released a small sigh. "That's…rather straightforward, don't you think?" She chuckled lightly.

I nodded in response, "The best plans are straightforward. Less need to think and more time to act. Though that may change once we meet the enemy. "

"Didn't you say that you needed to kill the remaining commanders?"

"Oh, they'll die tonight. I'll see to it personally. The only question I they'll be together when it happens." I frowned lightly at that. "There are two ways this can go: one) I fight the three of them and end up destroying the church in the process." That brought incredulous stares from everyone. "Or two) I'll have to separate them and I have to focus on two while the rest of you fight one along with the remnants." Rias blanched subtly. "The third is highly likely, so if you have a choice, fight Lahabiel. He's missing an arm and can only fight half as effectively. And the remnants aren't that tough to deal with. I'll handle Abaddon and Amnixiel."

Everyone nodded and I walked over to the door.

"Issei-kun." Rias said.

"Yes, Buchou?"

"Your Sacred Gear is equal to your desire. You may have changed into a Devil, but you still have desire. If you want your Sacred Gear to act according to your will, you have to _want_ it to. Like Daisuke-san said, the Sacred Gear will answer to powerful desires. Take advantage of that."

Issei nodded resolutely, looking down to his left hand.

"Is everyone ready to rock?" As I said, everyone nodded strongly and ready to head out and finish them off once and for all!

* * *

"Um, this…was not what I had in mind…" I said softly as Rias, Akeno and I stood in a large wide-open field, facing a veritable army of remaining Rogue Exorcists. They glared angrily at the three of us, all wielding their Light Swords. I had simply to patting my sword, opting to dully stare at the group.

"What were you expecting?" Rias remarked, sounding just a wee bit irked.

I shrugged, "I dunno; all of them hanging around in the basement of the church, chanting like a bunch of psychopaths as the ceremony was held."

There was a sound of palm meeting face as Rias released a breath. "Now I see why Sona acts so frustrated around you…"

I smiled at her, "it's just my way of life." I turned my head back to the group, idly scratching my head. "How do you two want to handle this? We can take a third. The two of you take a half while I take the other half. Or the both of you take all of them and I watch you beautiful girls kick all of their asses." I spoke in a complete deadpan tone of voice, though there was a hint of amusement.

"Ara ara, there you go complimenting us again, Yujiro-kun." Akeno said with a small laugh, completely unconcerned with the large group in front of us.

Before I could reply, one of the Exorcists cut in. "How about we cut your hearts out you Devil bitches!" There was a cry assent as they went to charge.

However, they paused when of cold washed over them. An angry sneer came over my voice as my eyes honed in on the one who spoke. "Weren't you taught to respect girls, you walking waste of shit...!" My voice came out in a growly rumble. Feeling power rushing through my body, I lifted my left hand and pointed to them. "I guess it's up to me to teach you." Aura of red-energy danced violently along my arm, racing up and down. "Just hope you survive the lesson."

The energy coalesced around the palm. _**"Phalanx…!"**_ Clenching my fist, I focused and channeled the energy into the shape of a partially ball-shaped form. _**"Shotgun!" **_I released it into the group. It struck the one who spoke and quickly expanded outward, engulfing nearly thirty of them in vicious barrages of exploding energy bullets.

Holding the same hand in front of me, I watched over the energy that circled my hand as several of remaining Exorcists scrambled away from their honeycombed comrades. "Are there any questions before I begin lesson two?"

At that time, three individuals landed in front of the Exorcists.

A tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye came down first. She was wearing violet, trench coat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black-heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest; giving view to her…cleavage.

At her right was a man in a brown trench coat and a fedora of a similar color.

On her left was a young looking blond girl dressed in Gothic Lolita outfit with a pair of short side ponytails.

I regarded the three of them for a moment, not bothering to lower my hand. "Are you here to give me your answer?" My voice was as cold as the pressure around the area was thickening.

"Yes." The buxom woman said carefully. She regarded her comrades with a nod and their wings were pulled inwards, smirking coldly "We're here to fulfill the wishes of our masters."

I smiled darkly and lowered my arm, though my hand still danced with red energy. "I'm so glad you thought it through."

"Yujiro-san, How should we take them?" Rias asked me softly to hear.

"I'll leave the fallen angels and the remaining Exorcists to you guys. I'll handle the three commanders because they aren't pushovers." I replied to Rias softly and looked towards the three before me.

The Exorcists were in an uproar. "Kalawarner-sama, we should kill these Devils right now!"

She regarded him coolly, "Now now, let us enjoy tormenting these fools for ever interfering with our plans. We'll torment the male one…very slowly." she said coldly as she looks at me for a second, shifting towards the girls "And as for the females…Ufufufu"

"We could rape those traitorous whores and make them cry for mercy!" One of them proclaimed, clearly male from the baritone.

_**BOOOOOOOOM!**_

The night air pressured even more as I felt my anger rise. "You bastards…! Did no one teach you the proper respect?" I then began to slowly walk forward, my feet falling on the now cracking grounds. "Species do not matter, you foulmouthed shits." My voice growled as I strode towards the group of Exorcists and the Fallen Angels. "It is a man's duty to maintain a modicum of respect for the fairer sex. Whether they are your enemy or not matters very little." I then lifted my sword, dark energy danced across my arm. I bring it over my shoulder. The energy began to settle as I strode passed the Fallen Angels who turned to my side. "You don't slur when it comes to women, especially in front of me." I reached up and grabbed my sword, readied my stances, facing towards the group. "_**Shin Ryūdai Ryu... Ōgi…!**_"

"Kill the foolish Devil!" The man in the coat exclaimed.

"Die Devil!"

"Embrace the Oblivion!"

As they come over to me, I clenched my sword, ready to attack. "_**Ryuō…!**_"

"Yujiro-san/Kun!" The girls screamed at me, readying their magic attacks to cover for me.

I then slam the sword down on the ground, causing the dark-black energy to flow to the ground. "_**Zangaōshooooo!**_"

_**BOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

The sky rumbled dangerously as it flashed bright enough to blind all that looked skywards. In an instant, a pillar of energy flowed out from the ground in the spot where I was. Cries of pain echoed in the night air as I watched the energy pillar have surrounded me along with the enemies who were about to strike me with their Light Spears.

With a wave of my sword, the energy that had dispersed quickly, revealed a crater as deep as I was tall, filled with nothing but charred ashes and remains of several of the Exorcists. As I breathed out for a moment, I saw the fear in their eyes as they looked towards me. Shaking my head, I looked over my shoulder towards Rias and Akeno.

Rias and Akeno were watching me wide eyed, appearing like they were shocked beyond belief. They were pointing towards me, her mouth hanging open ever so lightly.

"Can I leave the rest to you guys?"

They jumped at my name and nodded once.

I smirked lightly and simply shrugged. Turning towards the Fallen Angels, I couldn't help but see a hint of fear in their eyes. At the same time, there was a hint of appreciation in their eyes.

I began to walk towards the entrance of the church. "Now then… Time to finish what I started!"

I reached the front of the church just in time to see the ending of a flash bang. I pushed open the side of the door to see Issei, Koneko and Yuuto covering their eyes on shock. "I see you three have done well. You're still alive."

My words caused them to jump and turn around, but turning their expression into calm, assuring smiles. "Senpai, you're safe." Koneko said softly.

I lifted a calming hand. "Don't worry about me." I strode forward and saw the result of their battle. "Haven't gone down yet?"

Issei shook his head, "Not yet, senpai. We just finished fighting that bastard Freed." He scowled at the name.

I narrowed my eyes at the name. "'Freed'? Freed Sellzen? That psychopath's here?"

Yuuto nodded, swinging his sword to wipe out the blood. "Apparetly, they brought him in, saying his skills would serve the cause well."

I scowled at that. "Damn…! I should've killed him, instead of letting those old fogy shits leading the Church expel him." Shaking my head, I released a calming breath; "We'll deal with this later. Issei and I will head down the stairs to meet the commanders." I turned to Kiba and Koneko. "Can I ask you guys to stay up here and make sure no one follows Issei and I down the stairs? The Exorcists are all outside, so all the only people down there will be Abaddon, Amnixiel, and Lahabiel."

Kiba narrowed his eyes. "Will you guys be fine without us?"

I maintained my serious demeanor. "This is personal for Issei and it's also my duty to remove the three of them. I know nothing I say will stop him from following, so I'm letting him go along. And I know that I'll able to hold them off. One of them will come up here; I need you and Koneko here, ready to fight and cover Issei's back when he gets back with Asia."

They nodded, understanding their missions.

Nodding in response, I turned to Issei. "You ready for this?" He didn't respond. "Issei?" I asked him again.

"To be honest… I'm kind of scared right now." He let down his head for moments, "But…" He lifts up his face, showing determination and guts. "I won't let it stop to save Asia-chan!"

I nodded in response, patting his shoulder. "Good. I already promised Rias-san that no one is dying tonight. It's just up to each and every one of you to keep injuries to a minimum." I spoke with emotion and hint of desperation. I had to finish this soon.

After a moment of silence, I looked to Koneko, seeing her give me a concerned look.

"Come back safe… Both of you."

Yuuto simply smiled, readying his sword. "And don't worry about this spot. We'll protect this spot tightly."

I placed a hand on Issei's head with a smile. "Thanks. Then me and the perv will be back in no time." The boy smacked my hand with a frown, though I could tell he was anxious. Getting a nod from both of them, I turned to Issei and said, "Let's go save ourselves a nun." I smirked at his determined nod and we ran down the staircase. As we headed down the stairs, I asked, "Has Rias-san told you of Promotion yet?"

"Yeah. I already Promoted to the Rook during the fight with Freed-teme."

I nodded once, "Good. Promotion: Queen." I was grateful that Sona had marked the church as enemy territory, feeling the heavy protection and increased powers of the Rook and increased magical reserves of Bishop, but not much. My body also felt much lighter, no doubt from the Knight's enchanted speed. I guess I'll have thanks to the power of the Queen's Promotion. We raced down the stairs and Issei kicked the door at the end of the stairs open.

"Asia!" He cried out and we looked up towards the altar, as it drew our attention that moment we entered the sanctuary.

The blonde nun was attached to the metallic cross, dressed only in a lacy white nighty and a skirt. At her sides were Abaddon, Lahabiel, Amnixiel and a female Fallen Angel was smiling coldly like the arrogant pieces of filths they were.

"It's been awhile, Black Knight." Abaddon smirked darkly. His appearance was the same, but he clads much darker black and red clothing.

As I saw him, I felt something strange within the nun. The nun's life force…it's smaller the last time I've sensed. No, It can't be…!

"Let Asia go, you pieces of trash!" Issei cried out in rage. I didn't say anything about him insulting those bastards. I even recognize the female Fallen Angel. I stopped seeing her as a woman the moment she tried to kill Issei's life.

"Fufufufu… Hyahyahyahyahyahyahya!" Amnixiel let out an insane laugh and the sanctuary itself felt like it was shaking. He seems different the last time I saw him…must be his true form. "You're too late, _You Devil piece of shits_. Because we already wringed her dry of every last ounce of magic in her body." He casually waved a hand towards the Female Fallen Angel.

Lahabiel, who was smirking confidently, fixed his glasses. "As you can see, my servant, Raynare has attained the Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing. This healing power will be most beneficial to us." His hand gestured towards the female, who was wearing a two-silver rings with green emerald gem in the middle. Those must be the Twilight Healing.

"Thank you, my lords. I shall follow you with absolute loyalties." She bowed with such pride…these bastards!

"Nooo!" Issei cried out.

Mix of dark black and red energy flow around my body as I gathered my energy. I looked upon the two of them with an impassive glare. Releasing a breath, I allowed my voice to carry on the wind itself. "You bastards die tonight." The ground shook in anticipation as I stomped and crouched and called upon the power of the Knight. Racing forward, I blinked and found myself in front of the cross. With a pair of quick slashes from my black sword, I severed the chains and destroyed the machine. Asia fell forward and into my arms. While holding tightly, I used my Senjutsu to heal her life force a bit so that she wouldn't die. As I heal the nun, I jumped back and slid across the ground on the lower floor.

All five of the individuals in the room froze in shock at my sudden speed. Abaddon's look of shock morphed into one of hatred and rage. The others quickly mimicked.

Issei, on the other hand, was completely stunned. "Th-that was even faster than Yuuto…"

"Issei, take her and go. I'll cover your retreat." I gave him a simple command, my attention going directly to the enraged Fallen Angels.

"Oh-oh! Yeah. C'mon Asia-chan." Issei raced over to me and quickly lifted a still dazed Asia out of my hands. "Thank you, senpai… I-"

I smirked to him lightly, "Tell me later." As I said, turned to the enemies "From here on out, its Life and death on the line." All jokes were gone from my vocabulary and tone as I focused on the task at hand.

He nodded and raced passed, though I heard him stop and was about to say something, but stopped himself and raced back up the stairs.

"Raynare, kill the brat who took the nun. If he has friends with him, kill them too. We'll handle this fool once and for all." Abaddon commanded as he began to stride down the steps from the altar along with Lahabiel and Amnixiel.

The woman bowed her head in respect. "At once, Abaddon-sama." She sprouted her wings and flew towards the door, flying up the stairs.

Lahabiel regarded my darkly for a minute in silence, then spoke. "You didn't try to stop her."

I shake my head, "My friends will stop her. I can't focus on both of you at the same time; so I'll just fight you guys while the others take care of the remnants." I patted my sword for moments and held it at the ready.

The Fallen Angel's eyes widened upon noticing the blade. "So that's the rumored sword I heard so much from that man himself."

"Hate to admit…! But that is one big-ass sword." Amnixiel sneered at my sword's appearance.

Lahabiel smirked with delight, fixing his glasses once more. "To think the pleasure of gazing upon one of your family's sacred swords, that sword is-"

I widen my eyes for a second at the "man". I glared at them coldly. "Kokuryūga, the Black Dragon's Fang. It's been passed down to our family for generations to generations to the successor of the Shin Ryūdai Ryu Kenjutsu."

"The Sacred Swords of the Ryūdai Family, known for its strength and respect." Abaddon sneered at me, "Tis a fitting name in accordance to your particular set of skills and…_former _glory of your family's legacy." He spat out the praise, as though it tasted bitter. "Though, it won't help you. We're going to finish what we started earlier." As he spoken, his magical aura began to rise; along with the other two mimicked his movements.

"All right then… Hah!" I growled softly, letting out my fighting aura and energy against theirs.

I raced forward with the same speed I used earlier, reappearing behind Amnixiel and Lahabiel. I rear back for a moment, and then flesh-meeting sound erupted out from Lahabiel's body, delivering a strong forward swinging punch.

"Gough…!" As I punched him, his body flied away by my punch's impact, crashing into the wall, coughing out bloods from his mouth and later falls. I smirked at Amnixiel, waving my finger at him to taunt him.

"You piece of shit!" Amnixiel let out his wings, ready to strike me with his attack.

Amnixiel takes out butterfly knives to slash me, but I disappeared from his sight for a second. He widens his eyes, searching for me. "Where did you go!? You piece of shit!?"

"Over here…!" Reappearing behind him, a spray of blood erupted out of his side as two of his wings fell to the ground, dead. He coughed out, glaring over his shoulder at me. "You piece of shit…! How dare you cut off my wings! The feathers of a Fallen Angel at my level of strength are stronger than steel!"

I smirked at him widely, "this sword has unparalleled cutting power. Cutting through steel is so easy for this sword, calling it child's play would be an insult." I turned and held Kokuryūga at the ready. "I'm going to kill you bastards, make no mistake."

Amnixiel growled out angrily. Letting out an angry roar, he cried, "Shut the Hell Up!" Throwing his hand out, he sent out a multitude of green snake-like Light Spears in my direction. As they send towards me, parts of them changed their trajectories as they approached me. Amnixiel smirked like insane man, "My mastery of Light Spears let me able to change the trajectories of my Spears, slithering like a snake to feast upon my prey!"

I narrowed my eyes, quickly slashing through the Spears that getting closest to me. The force of the spears hitting my sword forced my body to slide back a little bit as I furrowed my brow in concentration. When the spears suddenly stopped, Amnixiel was right in front of me, smirking widely at me while casually juggled around snake-like chains around his fingers. I swung the sword to remove his head.

He disappeared for seconds, only to appear and jump behind me. "Well time for a suffering!" When I noticed it, I saw green lights coiled around me and he pulls out the chains, "_Suffer…! __**Venomous Bite!**_" as he exclaimed, the lights crushed around me, making an X-shaped slashes on to my chest. I felt a crippling burn surge through my body. A hacking, pained cough racked its way out of my body as I felt blood drip down my chest. I blinked back and shook my head as I gritted my teeth for a moment, but I smirked lightly at his techniques.

"Not bad at all… I'll gladly reply it back." As I exclaimed, I grip the sword in reverse, swinging towards the sadistic bastards to slash him. "Gough…!" The force of the slash caused him to fly away also, landing on to the wall with great impacts, and later falling down to the ground."

But then, I sensed something from the ground; I was forced to leap to the side, to avoid a shadowy spear erupting from the ground. As I leaped to the side, I look only to see Abaddon, who was stabbing his sword to the ground, imbuing his sword with a shadowy aura of magic.

I smirked at him with confidence, "I see… This is your ability I presume?" I said as I patted my sword to my shoulder, while blood dripping slowly from my chest.

"Yes, that's right." He pulled out the sword from the ground, "As long as there are shadows, my spears will always reach you." He laughed cockily, regarding me snidely.

Not dignifying him with a response, I crouched and shot forward. I swung it to remove the Fallen one's head immediately before he countered.

However, Abaddon evaded it with a dodge at the last moment and I recovered quickly, sliding across the bare floor. Dragging the edge of the sword along the ground, I sent several sparks towards him, in the hopes that I would blind him, at least temporarily. The man threw his hand forward and out, pushing the sparks away. When his hand fell, he found that I was directly in front of him, the massive steel flying towards his neck. The angel dived back, evading at the last moment; unfortunately for him, my blade nicked him on the side of the neck.

"You're nothing but a gnat!" Abaddon snarled and lifted his hand to the side. A Light Spear lifted from the shadow in the shape of a long sword. "I'll crush you at your own game, boy!"

I narrowed my eyes and lifted my sword, pointing it towards him. I shot forward, locking swords with him. We struggled against one another for a few moments before I allowed a small smirk to appear on my face. The steel of my Sacred Sword broke through his Light Spear sword, tearing into his chest. The man grunted painfully as he quickly jumped away from me.

Just before Abaddon attacks, countless Light threads coiled around my bodies. The burning surge of pain surrounded my body, causing me to look to see that Lahabiel was at Abaddon's side, holding Light threads on his remaining hand.

"Die!" He roared as he through his hands forward. A countless number of Light Spears erupted from the shadows around me, aiming to impale me from every direction.

A silent curse escaped me as I found my every possible escape route completely cut off. I stabbed my sword to the ground in front of me, grimacing; I waited for the inevitable pain to hold off.

Several of Light threads and Spears tear into me. Countless scratches marred my body as I felt a crippling burn surge through my body. A hacking, pained cough racked its way out of my body as I felt blood drip down my chin. I blinked back and shook my head as I gritted my teeth in pain. But I smirked at the Fallen One's direction.

"I see that this was the first time you've experienced the Light's poison inflicted upon a Devil. Not pleasant, isn't it?" Anduriel gloated smugly as he looked down upon me.

I regarded him darkly, my side feeling as though it is melted from the inside by acid. Closing my eyes tightly, I shattered the spears with a swing of my sword. And I cut off the Threads immediately after taking out the Spears. As soon they disappeared, another bloody coughs escaping me. I sighed raggedly lightly and closed my eyes for moments, breathing evenly as I tried to push out the crippling pain. As I was done, I smirked at them widely, but painfully.

Lahabiel widens his eyes at my reaction, "This is a surprise to see..." He spokes in grimaced tone. "I never saw such toughness and durability for a Devil. Must be one of the gifts from your family, or is it just insanity that droves you to fight?"

I smirked widely for response. "You could say about the gifts. And sanity? Worthless shits like that, I had thrown them away for as long as I can remember!" As I exclaimed, I released a red aura from my body, slowly cracking the grounds.

Abaddon narrowed his eyes at me. "This energy…"

I grimaced and smirked as I lifted Kokuryūga and pointed it towards them. "You guys had been a real annoying piece of shits." Fighting the burning agony I felt in my body, I placed a hand on my chest. Surging Senjutsu into my side, I amateurishly cauterized my bleeding wound. I grunted in pain and set my stance, "Now stop talking and fight, because I'm finishing this. Permanently" Red and Dark energies imbued into my sword. I grip the sword in reverse, stabbing and tearing into the ground asunder.

Abaddon glared, looking impassioned as he lifted his hand. "I'll send you to your grave, you foolish Devil!" Countless Light Spears prepared to shot towards me as I gathered my energy into my sword.

Amnixiel stands up from the mountains of wall pieces, flying to Abaddon's side. He smirked sadistically at me, while mimicking Abaddon's movement. "As I done with you, I'm going find that nun and the Devils! I'm going to kill them slowly, filling their faces with pain, agony, and suffering so much that their souls would break! Hyahyahyahyahya!"

Lahabiel also prepared his last attack, gathering the Light magic in his remained hand, preparing to kill off in one blow.

Gripping the sword strongly, I narrowed my eyes at the target. I have to finish off in one blow as well, because dragging much longer would be detrimental to both of the sides. I stepped forward, widening my eyes. "_**Shin Ryudai Ryu!**_"

As I exclaimed, the three commanders began to attack as well.

"_**Thousand Oblivions!**_" Abaddon's countless Light spears, imbuing with shadows shot towards me with such threatening powers and aura.

"_**Unholy Wrath of Basilisk!**_" Amnixiel forms a red portal with his two butterfly knives. When it connects, the portal opens behind his palms, summoning a dozens of green snake-like spears to storm me with such delight on his face.

"_**Annihilating Nova!**_" Lahabiel stretched his hand out, releasing a wall of Light threads, capable of slicing and obliterating anything in its path.

Grimacing at the present pain in my side, I swing my sword forward in reverse grip to flick forward, spiraling a dark spearheads of energy along the ground towards at them. "_**Ryūha Gokūenjin!**_" The spearheads of dark flame-like energy shot from the ground; I poured more power into blast and widened the diameter of the attack, to size their attack.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Both side's ultimate attacks collide with one another, creating a heavy winds around the blast, and grounds cracking from our powers.

They leapt away from the blast to recover their movements.

The moment they feet left the ground, I felt a triumphant smirk appear on my face. Releasing the sword in the air, I switched my hands for following attacks, instantly I slashed two-handed slash as both slashes are done criss-cross fashion. The slashes swing by my sword formed a dark rings that slice through the blast.

As the blast came over to me, Blood painted the ground as I slid to a stop on the other side of the sanctuary, my side seared in pain as I felt my body response to the movement. Sighing raggedly, I heard a release a bloodcurdling roars of pain.

I threw a look over my shoulder and smirked at the injury I inflicted onto them.

Amnixiel's body parts were sliced cleanly off. Leaving a sliced off body where half of his face was cut off, arms completely sliced. Finally, the body was cleaved in half completely, surging out fountains of blood from his bodies.

Lahabiel was in the similar conditions as Amnixiel did. Except, his bodies were cut off to many different pieces, some of body parts and organs were flying off the wall, splashing and painted the wall with his Fallen Angel's blood.

Abaddon was in left better condition. All of the wings on his right side, along with entire right arm and a portion of his side were sliced cleanly off. Blood dripped from his body and he fell onto the ground as I regarded the injured angel with a small laugh.

Abaddon was lying in a pool of his blood as he glared at me hatefully, his eyes full rage and hate. "H-how can you have such…! Power…!"

I stood shakily for a second to recover and began walking slowly towards him. "Hell if I care about that." I grimaced lightly, as I got closer to him. "I was fighting while my powers were sealed, so you guys weren't even at my level to began with. If you had reserved your commanders and armies more carefully, then you probably could've done more than this." I stabbed my sword to the ground, leaning closer to him "Now then, Abaddon. Before you die, I have a few questions I wanted you to answer..."

* * *

"Man… It's been awhile since I had this kind of injuries…" I limped up the steps, leaning against the wall as I made way back towards Issei and the others. I grimaced as I pushed off of the wall and walked more assuredly. "I wonder if everyone's done with the fight. I just hope everyone's still in one piece." Limping as fast as I could, I managed to reach the top of the steps, but I felt left leg give out on me from the continuous strain. Collapsing to a knee, I tried to get up, but found that my body refused to listen.

Looking to Issei's battle, I watched as I caught my breath. There were scattered feathers across the floors. And then I saw Issei, Yuuto, and Koneko.

Koneko was standing next to the boys, supporting Issei's standing.

Issei was supported by Yuuto to stand and had injuries to his legs. No doubt it's from that female Fallen Angels…

"You guys did an excellent job." A voice was heard.

Rias stepped to Issei's side, patting him on the shoulder. "Hai, Buchou! Ow Ow…!"

"Ara ara, you look like you're in pain, Issei-kun." Now dressed in a Shrine Maiden's uniform, Akeno took up place on Issei's other side.

"Ha ha, very funny, Akeno-san…" The boy coughed lightly into his normal hand.

"Well… Asia-san lived through thanks to Yujiro-senpai." Yuuto stated with gentleman smile.

Koneko simply nodded to his statement.

Heh, everyone's look better than I am… What an event it turned out to be.

Then I saw Asia was sleeping on the bench. I sensed her life force, finding out that it was stable, hinting that Issei had defeated the female Fallen One. I smirked lightly, walking slowly to them.

Rias, who was praising Issei, notices me when I came in. "Yujiro-san, You're all-" She paused for a moment, her eyes widen at my battle-out appearances, scars all over my body, blood dripping from my arm and chest. Others began to notice, mimicking the same expression that Rias had.

I grimaced and leaned my head back, releasing a calming breath, smirking lightly toward to them. "I'll be fine. It won't kill me with this too."

"But still… those wounds are no jokes though-" Rias said softly.

"Rias" I spoke softly, too tired for honorifics. "Get out here and help Issei and Asia. I'm too damn tired to move from this spot at the moment right now." I laughed lightly after stating.

Rias released a tired breath. "I swear, the both of you are going to worry Sona and me to no end, getting as injured as you are."

Issei chuckled softly. "Sorry, Buchou…"

I smiled lightly, swaying ever so lightly. Groaning softly, I strode towards one of the few intact pews and sat down unceremoniously, laying my sword to the bench. "Ahh~ that was a good fight I had in for awhile." That brought incredulous looks from everyone. I smirked lightly, "Although I'm done being crazy for the next month. Thousands of Light Spears to my body is enough for today." I looked towards Issei and smiled softly. "It appears you did had an Longinus Gear after all. Nice job waking up your Gear Issei."

Rias nodded towards him with a smile. "Yes, and it appears to be the Longinus, Boosted Gear."

"What…is that?" Issei asked, though he looked exhausted.

I smirked widely towards him, "I'll explain later on. But first, we need to get the hell out of here." Sighing, I pushed myself to my feet. "You guys go ahead, I'll take care of this place."

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Rias asked me.

I frowned softly. "I wouldn't want to impose."

She shook her head with a small smile. Looking to each of them, she asked, "Are the two of you alright?" Yuuto nodded, while supporting Issei's shoulder to stand. Koneko simply nodded to her question. Rias released a breath and said, "All right then, all of us will take Issei and Asia back to the clubroom then."

I nodded with a smile. "Thank you." I then look at Rias, "By the way, Rias, did you bring the thing I ask for?"

She nodded with a smile. "Yes, I have Akeno brought for you." Then she turned to Akeno. "Akeno, please give Yujiro-san the delivery."

The fukukaichou nodded with a smile. "Hai Buchou." Akeno, then lift her hands up, forming a magic circle in the air. From the circle, a large bag appears before our eyes. She approached me with the deliveries and said, "Where are you meeting Kaichou?"

I rolled a shoulder with a grimace. "At the house." I chuckled lightly, "Sona's gonna be pissed that I got so injured…" I said as I look through the bag to bring out the "cleaning tools."

"Senpai, what's that you're holding…?" Issei asks, while seems exhausted.

I smirked lightly at him. "This is a C-4 explosives. About 25 pounds of it." Everyone who heard about this had an incredulous looks to me, especially Issei who was dumbfounded by my methods of cleaning.

I shrugged lightly and said, "I need to get rid of this explosives somehow. It's bothering me like crazy so." That brought an dumbfounded nods from everyone.

I turned to them, "Leave as soon as you can. I'm rigging this place with enough explosives to blow this place to hell." I scowled as I began to limp out the church, while Rias and others have left the Church in a teleportation circle, leaving me to clean up the mess.

I cracked my neck twice, "Now then, time to blow this place to sky high…" I scowled as I began to rig this place.

After about 30 minutes of rigging process and cleaning up the pile of corpses of my enemies, I have completed setting up the explosives to blow up the church. "Now then, I should walk outside to see this finale…" I limped out of the church slowly, and standing outside of the church, far enough from it so that the explosion wouldn't catch up to me.

As I stand, I set down my sheath case for my sword on the grass and brought out the trigger device from my pocket, ready to go off in style. "Now then… time for the finishing touch." I said as I took out a cool-kick ass glass from my coat jacket, putting on to my face and let the finale began.

"Hasta la vista, Fallen Angels." I said a cool phrase, pushing the trigger device.

_**Touch!**_

_**BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOM! BOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Damn… that was pretty loud for everyone in the area to hear…! I better leave immediately from this area. Wait…! Oh Damn…! Sona would be pissed if she hears about this. Oh man, this sucks ass…!

* * *

It was after an undetermined amount of time I reached the Sitri Peerage home. Thank god that I used my Senjutsu to stop the bleeding slowly… Otherwise, I would leave a trail of bloods to our home.

Upon reaching the front door, I lifted my hand and knocked firmly on the door. I closed my eyes and gently leaned on the wall as I felt my strength waning near the end of the night. Finally, I slid down to the floor, breathing out as I grimaced the wounds.

The sounds of scrambling feet on the inside of the house cause my attention to move towards the door and wait for it to be opened. After a few seconds, I was opened with a flourish, revealing Tomoe with wide worried eyes. "Yu-chan!"

I smiled at her, though it was strained. "Hey, Tomoe."

"Oh My God! You're hurt badly! Hold on, I'll go get help!" She practically rushed out to get some help; I think I also saw some light tears from her eyes. Heh… She must have worried about me.

After a few minutes, I hear the sounds of scrambling feets on the inside of the house, causing me to see that Tomoe brought Ruruko and Saji to the door. "Come on! We need to tend Yu-chan quickly!"

As they arrived, Saji and Ruruko widen as they saw my injured states. Tomoe came down to me to my shoulder, supporting me to stand. "Ruruko-chan! Help Yu-chan to stand!"

"Right!" Ruruko exclaimed, coming over to my left side, supporting my shoulder to let me stand. "Hang on Senpai, we'll fix up nice and good!" she smiled at me with confidence, responding with a smirk on my face.

Saji, on the other hand was struggling to bring my sheath case in to the house. Slowly, I had to say.

The girls practically dragged me inside, but I followed them as quickly as I could. "Kaichou! Yu-chan is back!" As they led me towards the kitchen, I noticed Tsubaki, Momo, Reya and Tsubasa coming down the steps, carrying medicine lotions, bandages, rages and a couple of towels. Momo and Reya stepped into the kitchen and draped one of the towels over a chair. Ruruko and Tomoe put me on the chair, while Tsubaki and Tsubasa went about cleaning my wounds.

Sona stepped into the kitchen as Tsubaki was cleaning one of the many rags she used to clean my wounds. "I see you've been injured pretty badly."

I smiled widely as I sat in the seat, bandages wrapped tightly around my bare upper body. "I finished the job. Now, I can be the best Pawn I can be." I grimaced, but smirked widely

Sona sighed tiredly, but smiled lightly. "But still, thanks to your help. The enemies wouldn't move for a while."

I shook my head. "Yeah, But I know that they'll be back, I just know it."

Sona nodded and held out an envelope to me. "I got what you asked for, Yujiro-san."

I nodded in thanks and took it, placing it on the table. Reaching into my jacket pocket, I pulled out five feathers and slid them inside. Using the spell on the envelope, I caused the envelope to disappear. "Now it's done. The Sister should have them soon and affirm the deaths of the five and the last mission. I can relax."

After I was fully bandaged, Tsubaki and Tomoe helped me stand.

Sona looked to me, with a scary glare, "Now then, I would hope that you explain some issues to me."

I arched my brow at her question. "What issues?"

As I speak, Sona looked to Momo, who was heading towards the living room.

"Follow me to the living room." She said while heading to the living room along with Reya.

I nodded lightly, looking at the girls who supported me. "Would you guys mind if you help me to the living room?" As I ask, the two nodded in response and headed towards the living room.

While I hear Saji struggling to bring in the case, which it caused Tsubasa and Ruruko to help him out.

As I head to the living room, I heard a series of voices coming in. Arching my brow, I come to the living room, only to see Sona continued to glare at me with scary expression.

"So what's the issue?" I ask rather softly, hoping that I'm wouldn't get punished.

As I ask, Sona grabs the remote control for the TV. "This." She turned on the TV, only to see special news coming in. As I saw, I recognized the place.

_"We interrupted the regular programs for moments, bringing special reports. We're currently received a report of a bombing scene, happening right at the abandoned church of the outskirts of the town. The policed believed that it was an…"_

As the news was being broadcasted, Sona glare at me with her arms crossed, tapping her feet's rather at fast-paced. "Well? What do you have to say?"

I released a breath and looked to Sona. "So, if I were to tell you the reason, Mind if my healing stay conscious for it?" As I asked, Sona was rather arching her brow at my question.

Well… This is going to be a hell of a lecture.

* * *

After about an hour of surviving the torturing lectures, I was in my room. Laying down on the bed, I was thinking of the answers that Abaddon spoken before he died.

_**Earlier with Abaddon's Last Moments**_

_"Now then, Abaddon. Before you die, I have a few questions I wanted you to answer."_

_"Since you have defeated…me in honorable death. I shall answer… What are the questions? Gough…!"_

_"First" I then take out a photo of the man I'm looking for. "Tell me the truth that you're working with this man. Are you?"_

_For short moments, Abaddon nodded at my first question. "Yes… We've have worked with that man…! He was providing the…war supplies to us."_

_I see then… So he was involving in the incident after all…_

_I breathed in for a moment, and then spoke up. "Next question, where is he? Where should I look for him?"_

_As I asks, Abaddon shake his head lightly, hinting that there isn't much life left in him. Damn it…" I don't…know…where he is… He was…working closely with Kokabiel-sama...for the preparation of the war…"_

_All right then… Since his time was running out, I should ask this then. "Is there anything that I could relate it to him? Any organization he's running? Or anything that he's connected to Kokabiel?"_

_He nodded weakly, Damn it! Don't you dare die on me now! "Ye-Yes… There is… One."_

_I leaned to him closer, demanding. "What is it!? What!?"_

_He shakes his mouth, speaking for one last time. "Dae… Dae…da…lus…" As he spoke, he breathed out of his last life, succumbing to his death._

_**Ended**_

"Daedalus… Huh?" That's the word that connects to my brother… And I bet that Kokabiel knows something more once I find that crow-bastard. Damn…! I should get some sleeps now. I can worry about this business later on, now that I have a connection to my brother's whereabouts.

And so, I closed my slowly, fading into the dream. Though, I could swear I felt someone climb into my bed while I was asleep…

Oh, well.


End file.
